


Powroty

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: Muszę mu spojrzeć prosto w twarz, teraz, natychmiast, myśli niespokojnie, i usłyszeć, co odpowie: od tego zależy wszystko. Ale Strange milczy, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem wypisanym głęboko w szarozielonych oczach. Nie ma w zwyczaju przepraszać, Childermass wie o tym doskonale, i nawet teraz ma świadomość, że jego mała prowokacja nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmusić maga do przyznania się do błędu; wystarczą mu drobne iskierki, tańczące w oczach towarzysza, jak pojedyncze odpryski magii, jak płomienie zamknięte za szkłem latarni. Jak kropla zieleni na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologicznie zawiera się pomiędzy moim "Wisielcem" a "Hamamem" Hek.

Na początku czuć tylko zapach wodorostów: ostry, nieco cuchnący aromat butwiejącego zielska, z nutą soli i drewna, morskiej wody i statków, które zabrała ze sobą. Bezlitośnie wdziera się w nozdrza z siłą, której nie da się zignorować. Daj mi spać, proszę, mruczy Childermass, szorując twarzą po piasku, ale to w niczym nie pomaga: zapach jest wszędzie, w każdym ziarenku, żeby przed nim uciec, musiałby poczołgać się w przeciwną stronę plaży, dalej i dalej od morza. Ale nie ma ciała, nie ma nóg, tak naprawdę nie istnieje nic, tylko ta woń, drażniąca i wypełniająca płuca do zachłyśnięcia, do ostatniego oddechu. Woń, w której da się utonąć nie gorzej niż w słonej wodzie. Dopiero potem odżywają inne zmysły, jeden po drugim: słuch, dotyk. Fale tłuką o brzeg miarowo, jedna za drugą – dzień raczej pogodny, ale wietrzny, podpowiada dawno zapomniany instynkt marynarza – wydma dopasowuje się do kształtów jego ciała lepiej niż jakikolwiek materac. Może lepiej niż grób. Childermass kurczy się i kuli, podciągając dłonie pod siebie: teraz jestem kolejnym ziarenkiem piasku, niczym więcej. Jestem tu, gdzie powinienem być już od dawna.

Czucie przychodzi ostatnie, choć ręce wciśnięte pod brzuch budzą się wcześniej niż reszta ciała. Przez chwilę jest tylko mrowienie, niezbyt mocne, ale uporczywe; wystarczy jeden nieznaczny ruch palców, a przechodzi w ból, nie, nie eksploduje w jednym momencie, raczej przybiera stopniowo na sile, powoli, ale nieubłaganie, pulsuje od środka dłoni i rozlewa się w stronę opuszków: nie da się już z powrotem uciec w nicość. Childermass kaszle cicho, wypluwając drobiny piasku, i przekręca się na plecy. Dłonie wyglądają fatalnie, opuchnięte i pokaleczone, ze zdartymi do krwi paznokciami. Niech mnie diabli, musiałem chyba przebijać się nimi do samego piekła, myśli półprzytomnie, na przemian zaciskając i rozwierając pięści: ostatnie, co pamięta, to ziemia, czarna i tłusta, oblepiająca jego stopy, popiół w ustach i martwy ptak, jakby cała magia odeszła i nie miała powrócić już nigdy więcej, zostawiając go samego, zagubionego i bezradnego, na krańcach spalonego świata.

Spalonego? Przecież tu nie ma ani śladu popiołu. Piasek nie jest czarny ani tłusty, przesypuje się przez obolałe palce, a jednostajność tego gestu ma w sobie coś uspokajającego, co pozwala mu zebrać siły, zanim będzie w stanie otworzyć oczy i rozejrzeć się wokół. Złoty, myśli Childermass, z trudem rozchylając sklejone brudem powieki, piasek powinien być złoty, a niebo błękitne, tak bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć podobny krajobraz po tym wszystkim, z czym miałem do czynienia ostatnio; ale nie, spłowiała szarość otacza go z każdej strony, od wydmy, poprzez morze, aż po horyzont. Childermass mruga, raz i drugi, mając nadzieję, że to chociaż na chwilę przywoła pejzaż, o którym marzył, że wreszcie uda mu się zobaczyć więcej niż szarości i cienie.

I ta wiara, wiara wbrew nadziei, zostaje wysłuchana: nie ma złotego piasku ani błękitnego nieba, oczywiście, że nie, ale coś płomiennego jak ogień majaczy tuż przed oczami Childermassa, znacząc poszarzały krajobraz jedyną wyraźną plamą koloru.

– Jonathan Strange. – Rozpoznałby wszędzie te rude włosy, ten nieco arogancki uśmiech: wspomnienie jednej z nielicznych osób, którym pozwolił na o wiele za dużo, niż rzeczywiście powinien. Wszyscy kochankowie Johna Childermassa, unosi kąciki warg z ponurym rozbawieniem, opowieść, która nigdy się nie kończy, tylko ciągnie się jak cień, coraz dłuższy, im bliżej zmierzchu.

– Budzimy się, Childermass. – Głos Strange’a odpowiada na jego myśli, może zbyt dosłownie, żeby wszystko działo się naprawdę. To sen, to sen, Childermass obraca w wyschniętych wargach jedno jedyne słowo, które przychodzi mu do głowy, ale nie, mag klepie go po policzku, uderzenia są zbyt rzeczywiste, żeby mogły należeć do kolejnego koszmaru. I może dlatego dźwięk, który ostatecznie wydobywa się z ust Childermassa, brzmi zupełnie inaczej, niż zaplanował to początkowo.

– Wody – szepce błagalnie, z trudem poruszając wargami, ale Strange nie chce go napoić, nie, zamiast tego jednym szybkim ruchem ściąga z siebie mokrą koszulę i przeczesuje palcami włosy: są wilgotne, zauważa wreszcie Childermass, a ostatnio nurzaliśmy się przecież w ziemi. Nic z tego nie rozumiem: czy to Anglia, czy Faerie? A może jeszcze jakieś inne miejsce?

– Mam wrażenie, że opiłeś się już wystarczająco. – Ironia w głosie Strange'a miesza się z ulgą. – Jeśli następnym razem zdecydujesz się utopić, uprzedź mnie na tyle wcześnie, żebym przynajmniej zdążył zdjąć ubranie, dobrze? Nie mam nawet koszuli na zmianę. Musimy znaleźć jakiś szynk, kiedy tylko wejdziemy do miasta, inaczej zaziębimy się na śmierć. Jest grudzień, pamiętasz?

– Utopić?... – powtarza Childermass słabo, z zaskoczeniem kręcąc głową. Kiedy błądził po Faerie w poszukiwaniu Strange'a, miewał wrażenie, że traci zmysły: podobna wędrówka byłaby w stanie doprowadzić do obłędu maga o wiele silniejszego niż on sam. Ale tonięcie byłoby ostatnią rzeczą, na którą zdecydowałby się w środku tego koszmaru. Prawda, kiedyś – kiedyś – mógłby rozważać taki rodzaj śmierci: nurty Ouse przepływał w dzieciństwie tak często, że były dla niego drugim domem, a ostatecznie gdzie umiera się lepiej niż w domu? Ale potem, kiedy na własne oczy musiał oglądać agonię Betty Jane, nie wybrałby jej już za żadną cenę. 

– A jakże. No, chyba że zachciało ci się akurat nurkować w poszukiwaniu wodorostów, a ja przypadkiem ci przeszkodziłem. – Twarz maga tężeje. – Do diabła, Childermass! Już myślałem, że nie dasz mi się wyciągnąć na brzeg i obaj pójdziemy na dno jak dwa kamienie.

– Mógł mnie pan po prostu puścić. – Childermass mruży oczy, obserwując uważnie twarz towarzysza.

Strange nie odpowiada. Przysiada na piętach na piasku i wyżyma w rękach koszulę, krople rozpryskują się wokół, opadając na twarz leżącego. Woda jest chłodna i nieprzyjemna w smaku, Childermass czuje sól, kiedy tylko oblizuje wargi. Ten smak oznacza szaleństwo, powtarzał mu kiedyś Jack, a jego opowieść znał chyba każdy na Betty Jane, żałosną, smutną historię o kapitanie napojonym słoną wodą przez własną załogę. Skąd znasz takie opowieści, Jack, zapytał go kiedyś Childermass pół żartem, a pół serio, a może mówisz o którymś ze swoich dawnych kapitanów? Jego przyjaciel spoważniał jak rzadko kiedy, to był prawdziwy sukinsyn, John, i zasłużył na wszystko, co spotkało go z rąk załogi. Dlatego pamiętaj, nigdy nie pij morskiej wody, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć z podciętymi żyłami albo na uplecionej własnoręcznie pętli, lepiej już umrzeć z pragnienia niż odebrać sobie życie w chwili rozpaczy. 

Chociaż to już przecież było, myśli Childermass ze zmęczeniem, i pętla, i żyły, dawno temu, w innym życiu.

– Słona woda pomaga na gorączkę, panie Strange. – Tak trudno na powrót złożyć wargi w ironiczny uśmiech, choć kiedyś taki grymas wydawał się niemal oczywisty.

Strange kręci głową z ponurym rozbawieniem.

– Jesteś jeszcze gorszym kłamcą niż ja medykiem, Childermass.

– Nie kłamię. Wtedy człowiek naprawdę przestaje czuć cokolwiek.

Może wtedy, podczas tamtego sztormu, opiłem się jej wystarczająco, myśli, zmęczonym wzrokiem ogarniając szare fale i szary horyzont. Do dzisiaj nie wie, czy Jack Kelly opowiadał o sobie samym, czy o kimś, kogo znał, ale to tak naprawdę nieistotne, liczy się historia, która przetrwa dłużej niż oni obaj. Może to ja mam dalej nieść historię Jacka Kelly’ego i jego kapitana, nieść historie ich wszystkich. To ciężkie zadanie, może ponad siły jednej osoby.

– Znałem już kiedyś kogoś, kto nosił w sobie opowieści innych – mówi nieoczekiwanie.

Strange patrzy na niego uważnie, jakby nie był pewien, jak zareagować. Coś w jego wahaniu sprawia, że Childermass czuje lęk; nie, mówiłem mu o wielu rzeczach, ale o tej jednej na pewno nie, próbuje się uspokoić. Ale dziwne uczucie nie mija.

– I co się z nim stało? – pyta wreszcie mag.

– Nie żyje. – Childermass sam nie jest pewien, skąd to przekonanie, po prostu wie, że tak jest. Wie też, że nawet nie ma siły, żeby opłakać Jimmy’ego Dowsona tak, jak na to zasługiwał.

Strange nie pyta o nic więcej, klęczy tylko z palcami zaciśniętymi na mokrej koszuli i drży, może z zimna, a może z nadmiaru emocji, o których żaden z nich nie odważy się opowiedzieć na głos. Dziwne; kto jak kto, ale mag nie przywykł do milczenia, a na pewno nie w jego towarzystwie. Cóż, może nawet Strange’a wędrówki pomiędzy światami były w stanie nauczyć czegoś zupełnie nowego. Childermass siada ostrożnie na piasku i wyciąga obolałą rękę, żeby dotknąć dłoni towarzysza, ale rezygnuje. Obrzuca szybkim spojrzeniem nagi tors maga, jego bladą skórę: szczupły jak zawsze, myśli, kręcąc głową, choć przecież wygląda i tak o wiele lepiej niż kiedyś, kiedy próbował stłumić magię coraz większymi dawkami opium.

– O co chodzi, Childermass? – Strange'owi wreszcie udaje się wyżąć koszulę. Narzuca ją na ramiona, wciąż drżąc lekko, i przeczesuje palcami wilgotne włosy. – Co się stało?

– Mniejsza o to. – Głos służącego brzmi bardziej ochryple niż zazwyczaj, jakby niesmak, który czuje w ustach, przeszkadzał mu mówić. – Wie pan, gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Strange wzrusza ramionami. – Morze to morze, zawsze wygląda jednakowo. Woda, piasek i zapach ryb.

O, nie ma pan racji, panie Strange. Widziałem w życiu wiele mórz i żadne nie wyglądało tak samo: wystarczy powąchać, posmakować, posłuchać i zmysły same powiedzą człowiekowi, gdzie właściwie miał okazję się znaleźć. A tym razem zagadka jest wyjątkowo prosta do rozwiązania: tylko w Anglii morze jest tak szare, że aż sine. To dlatego my z północy nie umiemy dostrzegać kolorów, myśli z kwaśnym uśmiechem Childermass i niezgrabnie podnosi się z piasku. Nie przyjmuje wyciągniętej w swoją stronę ręki maga, może dlatego, że za bardzo pieką go pokaleczone dłonie i woli nie narażać ich na cudzy dotyk, a może boli go chłód towarzysza; przez chwilę przypomina mu się inny Strange, ten z jego koszmarów, ożywiony magią Króla Kruków. Może zresztą, myśli z wahaniem, to wcale nie były sny: wszystko wydawało się tak realne, aż dziwne, że mogło się ot tak rozpłynąć bez śladu, jakby wcale się nie wydarzyło. Może coś przeczuwałem. Może ktoś próbował mnie ostrzec.

Tak czy inaczej, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, skoro rzeczywiście są w Anglii, a nie w Faerie. Przecież –

– szarpnięcie, zawrót głowy, chwila rozciągnięta w rzeczywistości –

– i znów woda pod stopami, ale nie słona, nie, czuć ją zgnilizną, a kamienie na dnie są równe i gładkie, wyślizgane strumieniem płynącym tędy dzień po dniu. Rynsztoki, z których tak naprawdę nie da się wyjść, jeśli już raz się w nie wpadło: o, Childermass wie o tym jak nikt inny. Miasto oblepia ich nie gorzej niż ziarenka mokrego piasku, przyzwane czarem Strange'a, tak, ale boleśnie rzeczywiste.

– Dlaczego?... – chrypi służący z wyrzutem, wbijając wzrok w maga. Ale Strange wydaje się nie rozumieć jego pretensji; nonszalancko strzepuje wciąż wilgotną koszulę i uśmiecha się lekko.

– Wyglądałeś jak śmierć na uwięzi. Postanowiłem poprowadzić nas skrótem.

W oczach Strange'a palą się dziwne ogniki, przez końce włosów przeskakuje pojedyncza iskra: rozblask, refleks zachodzącego słońca. To nic takiego, myśli Childermass, przywidziało mi się. Jestem po prostu zbyt zmęczony. Wystarczy zamrugać, a wszystko zniknie.

– To nie był dobry pomysł, panie Strange, naprawdę.

Mag śmieje się i wzrusza ramionami.

– Co ty nie powiesz, Childermass. Przecież już mnie znasz. Mniejsza o to, gdzie trafiliśmy, podróż była warta tego wszystkiego, nie sądzisz? 

Childermass z westchnieniem unosi rękę, nie jest pewien, po co, czy bardziej ma ochotę uderzyć Strange'a prosto w wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby, czy raczej zanurzyć palce w płynnym ogniu, ale ostatecznie brakuje mu siły na jedno i na drugie. Powoli opuszcza dłoń; mokre nogawki spodni kleją się mu do kostek, a buty zniknęły, może na plaży, a może o wiele wcześniej.

– Chodź. – Strange jeszcze raz chwyta go za ramię, wydymając wargi w nieco kapryśnym grymasie. Z całej jego postaci promieniuje zniecierpliwienie. – Przyciągamy tylko uwagę.

Ale Childermass nie rusza się z miejsca, wciąż patrzy na otaczające ich budynki, przygryzając wargę. Wreszcie wzdycha ciężko.

– Wie pan, gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta cicho, niemal szeptem. Strange wreszcie też rozgląda się po okolicy, a jego czoło przecina głęboka pionowa zmarszczka.

– Miał być Londyn – odzywa się nieufnie. – Ale to nie jest Londyn, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Childermass uśmiecha się ponuro. – Ale nic nie szkodzi. Dwóch mężczyzn w rynsztoku nie zwróci tu niczyjej uwagi, panie Strange, proszę mi wierzyć.

Zbyt dobrze wie, co mówi: wystarczy jeden rzut oka i rozpoznaje znajome ulice, charakterystyczną architekturę budynków: każda cegła przemawia do niego wspomnieniami przeszłości. O, w tamtym zaułku chował się kiedyś przed konstablem, a w tej bramie ukrywali się z Tomem przed deszczem. Tak naprawdę nie powinien się dziwić, że tu trafili. Jego droga zawsze prowadzi do tego miejsca i tutaj się kończy.

– Tu? – powtarza Strange z naciskiem. – Więc gdzie właściwie trafiliśmy, do diabła? Co to za speluny?

– York. – Szept jest cichy, ale wyraźny, bardziej westchnienie niż słowo, jak oddech rwący się pod wpływem bólu. Childermass ma wrażenie, że ta jedna sylaba pozbawiła go sił o wiele bardziej niż przejście przez Królewskie Trakty: jeszcze chwila, a usiądzie w rynsztoku i nie będzie w stanie przejść ani kroku więcej.

Ale podobne rzeczy nie są w stanie powstrzymać Strange’a, który sądzi przed siebie wielkimi susami, pełen nieoczekiwanej energii, i dopiero kiedy z ust Childermassa mimo woli wyrywa się cichy jęk, zwalnia kroku i mocno chwyta dłoń służącego.

– Cóż, nie do końca o to mi chodziło – prycha, uśmiechając się krzywo, ale zwinnie omija kałużę, pociągając Childermassa za sobą. – Na przyszłość muszę być bardziej precyzyjny, jak powiedziałby Norrell. „Do domu” nie było chyba najszczęśliwszym określeniem przy rzucaniu zaklęcia, co, Childermass?

Służący nie odpowiada. Tak naprawdę w tym momencie marzy już wyłącznie o chwili odpoczynku.

*

W Yorku nietrudno o oberże, zwłaszcza kiedy zna się miasto na wylot. Choć Childermassa nie było tu już kilka lat, wciąż wie, dokąd należy ich skierować, żeby schronili się przed zimnem i deszczem, a przy okazji nie zwrócili za bardzo niczyjej uwagi. Choć o to ostatnie, stwierdza, obrzucając ich obu krytycznym spojrzeniem, będzie raczej ciężko: bez kapeluszy i w wilgotnych ubraniach, nieogoleni i o zbyt długich włosach, wyglądają tak naprawdę jak dwaj zbiegli więźniowie, a może raczej uciekinierzy ze szpitala dla obłąkanych. Cóż, ostatecznie York widywał już nie takich jak oni. Grunt, żeby nikt nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań.

– Chyba nie będą chcieli bardzo dużo za nocleg, co? – Strange z zakłopotaniem wyciąga podniszczony pugilares i przegląda jego zawartość: na całe szczęście, wciąż znajduje się tam kilka szylingów, których nie zniszczyła przeprawa przez Faerie. O, pieniądze są niezniszczalne, myśli Childermass z nieoczekiwanym rozbawieniem, nawet Król Kruków nie ośmieliłby się ich zabrać, a to już coś znaczy: potęga większa niż magia Johna Uskglassa, nawet w Anglii, nawet w Yorku.

– Ja to załatwię – mruczy, popatrując na oberzystę, pogrążonego w cichej rozmowie z wykidajłą, i zabiera pugilares z rąk Strange'a. – Proszę tu na mnie zaczekać i nigdzie nie odchodzić, dobrze?

Nie zna pan północy wystarczająco dobrze, żeby dać sobie radę wśród ludzi takich jak my, dopowiada w myśli. Nie rozumie pan ani naszego akcentu, ani sposobu myślenia. Jeden Król Krukow wie, co mogliby zrobić, gdyby obraził pan któregoś z nich jakąś niewczesną uwagą czy choćby zbyt aroganckim uśmiechem. Nie lubimy tu takich jak pan, szlachetnych angielskich dżentelmenów, którzy w gruncie rzeczy są jeszcze większymi sukinsynami niż my. Ale zdążył już poznać Jonathana Strange’a na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenia tylko pogorszyłyby sprawę: mag, niepokorny jak zawsze, najpewniej zrobiłby dokładnie to, czego spróbowałby mu zabronić.

Oberżysta jest nieufny, oczywiście, bo i któż by nie był na ich widok? Bez butów i kapelusza latem może chodzić artysta albo biedak, owszem, ale w zimie wyłącznie szaleniec. W zasadzie jest w tym odrobina racji, myśli Childermass, uśmiechając się drwiąco i wsuwając mężczyźnie do ręki monety, które – jak zdążył się nauczyć już wiele lat temu – otwierają każde drzwi wcale nie gorzej niż porządny wytrych. I rzeczywiście: oberżysta, choć wciąż patrzy na niego z odrobiną nieufności, przełyka jego historię bez słowa sprzeciwu i gościnnym gestem wskazuje mu schody. Ludzie są tak bardzo przewidywalni, prycha Childermass, krzywiąc usta w ironicznym uśmiechu; przez chwilę nie potrafi zapanować nad obrzydzeniem, sam nie wie, czy do niego, czy może do siebie.

Również służąca, której Childermass wsuwa w dłoń dwupensówkę, wykazuje się nieoczekiwanym taktem i prowadzi obu dziwnych gości na górę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Udanego odpoczynku – mówi, dygając niezgrabnie, i stawia lichtarz na stoliku, a Childermass uśmiecha się krzywo: tak bardzo widać, że nie nadaje się do pracy jako pokojówka, że oberżysta, skuszony niezłymi pieniędzmi, odciągnął ją od brudnych kufli z piwem! Cóż, on w każdym razie nie ma zamiaru narzekać. I moja w tym głowa, Jonathanie Strange, żebyś ty też za bardzo nie narzekał, inaczej wyrzucą nas stąd na zbity pysk, mimo tych wszystkich monet, które wydałem na nocleg. Ale nie znajdę ci luksusowego zajazdu w tej zapomnianej przez Boga i prawo dzielnicy. Cieszmy się, że w ogóle mamy gdzie spać.

Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do niego Strange najwyraźniej nie wydaje się zadowolony z widoku, który maluje się przed jego oczami. Choć, na szczęście, ma wystarczająco wiele zdrowego rozsądku, żeby kryć się ze swoimi wątpliwościami przynajmniej przed służącą. Ale kiedy tylko za dziewczyną zamykają się drzwi, patrzy na niego pytająco, oczekując wyjaśnień, a Childermass wzrusza lekko ramionami, szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucając wnętrze pokoju: nie oczekiwał luksusów, oczywiście, i dostał mniej więcej to, czego się spodziewał. Pomieszczenie nie wygląda zachęcająco, jest ciasne, ciemne i nieprzyjemne, jedno łóżko i jedno marne posłanie, niewiele więcej niż siennik, tuż przy drzwiach; to wszystko wygląda niemal jak gwarancja źle przespanej nocy. Cóż, niejeden raz przyszło mu już sypiać w znacznie gorszych warunkach, nawet jeśli dla Strange'a podobnie obskurne wnętrze wydaje się czymś zupełnie nowym.

– To i tak najlepsze, co mieli – mruczy Childermass pod nosem, szybkim ruchem ręki ogarniając wnętrze izby. – To York, nie Londyn. Nie może pan oczekiwać cudu, panie Strange. Zbyt kiepski ze mnie mag, żeby wyczarować panu luksusy, o jakich nie słyszało to miasto.

– Ale… – Mag obrzuca bezradnym spojrzeniem pokój, rozkładając ręce w geście rezygnacji, i służący kręci głową, trochę poirytowany, a trochę rozbawiony.

– Poprosiłem o pokój dla pana ze służącym – wyjaśnia bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Powiedziałem im, że nas napadnięto, ale ciągle jeszcze jesteśmy wypłacalni. Och, i dałem im pieniądze z góry, oczywiście, inaczej od razu pokazaliby nam drzwi.

– Doskonale, Childermass – mamrocze Strange, uciekając spojrzeniem przed jego wzrokiem. Nie precyzuje, która część wypowiedzi towarzysza zasłużyła na pochwałę, a Childermass kiwa głową, wykrzywiając wargi w cierpkim grymasie.

– Dziękuję za uznanie, panie Strange.

Prawda, w określeniu ich jako pana i służącego jest coś naturalnego, oczywistego na pierwszy rzut oka. Nawet teraz, choć Strange w pogniecionej koszuli i bez kapelusza wygląda niewiele lepiej od niego, wystarczająco wyraźnie daje się zauważyć, który z nich tak naprawdę przywykł do władzy i do luksusów: kapryśnie wygięte usta maga przypominają o nieistniejącej już posiadłości w Shropshire, o pokoleniach Strange'ów i służących im lokajów. Childermass uśmiecha się drwiąco: zbyt dobrze wie, że w jego własnym ponurym spojrzeniu i ciemnych, zmarszczonych gniewnie brwiach zbyt wyraźnie widać dziedzictwo wytrycha i rynsztoka, młodości spędzonej między złodziejami i awanturnikami. Cóż, tak to już bywa.

Żeby czuć się zazdrosnym, musiałby uznać, że ma jakiekolwiek prawo do Jonathana Strange'a, a ta myśl wydaje mu się tak absurdalna, że przepędza ją szybkim wzruszeniem ramion, zanim zdąży na dobre zakorzenić się w jego umyśle. Co z tego, że ich wspólna historia była tak intensywna, że mogłaby spopielić świat, jeśli wszystko się skończyło: Strange wyrósł z niego, jak wyrasta się ze skurczonego po niezliczonej ilości prań, zniszczonego płaszcza, i zaszedł o wiele dalej, niż mogłoby się wydawać im obojgu. Faerie nie zwyciężyło go, nie, nawet jeśli poraniło, to uczyniło silniejszym, pełnym magii zupełnie innej niż dotychczas. To ja przegrałem, myśli Childermass, nie przeszedłem swojej próby. Król Kruków mi sprzyjał, ale nawet to nie wystarczyło: idę z tyłu za panem, cały czas.

A może tak naprawdę wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być od początku, stwierdza ze zmęczeniem. Nawet jeśli czasem męczy mnie bycie psem, któremu ktoś z łaski rzuci kość. Och, masz już wprawę, Johnie Childermassie, więc lepiej przestań narzekać.

Wzrusza ramionami, odpędzając ponure myśli, które na pewno nie doprowadzą do niczego dobrego, i przechodzi przez pokój w stronę siennika, uderzając bosymi stopami o podłogę. Potrzebuję butów i kapelusza, do diabła, bo wyglądam jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie niż do tej pory. Bardziej jak samobójca, którego w ostatniej chwili odcięto ze sznura, niż jak służący jakiegokolwiek dżentelmena. Cóż, tak właściwie jest w tym dużo prawdy; Childermass nie potrafi powstrzymać sarkastycznego uśmiechu.

– Obawiam się, że żaden z nas nie doczeka się tej nocy luksusów, panie Strange. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że wszystkie pluskwy już dawno wyzdychały tu z głodu.

– Pluskwy? – Strange z niesmakiem patrzy na zasłane spraną pościelą łóżko. W tym momencie tak bardzo przypomina Norrella, że Childermass pozwala sobie na krótki, urywany śmiech.

– Żartowałem. Nie sądzę, żeby miało być aż tak źle. Ostatecznie to jego najlepszy pokój.

– Chyba wolę się nie zastanawiać, jak wobec tego wyglądają inne – prycha Strange.

Zastanawia się przez chwilę, ale po namyśle pada na łóżko i przez chwilę mości się na nim wygodniej, aż wreszcie układa się z rozrzuconymi szeroko rękami i nogami, swobodny i nonszalancki jak zawsze. Uśmiecha się z ulgą i wzdycha głęboko.

– Jednak nie jest tak źle, jak myślałem – mruczy sennie, przeciągając się jak zaspany kocur.

Childermass parska cicho, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz, i siada na sienniku. Zanurza dłonie we włosach, uwalniając czarne kosmyki ze splotów nieco zniszczonej wstążki. 

– Czyli jednak wygląda na to, że nie ma pan niespodziewanych towarzyszy w łóżku? – zauważa z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Diabli wiedzą. – Strange przez chwilę mocuje się z zapięciem koszuli, wreszcie ściąga ją przez głowę i zanurza twarz w poduszkę. – Ważne, że jest pościel. Jestem tak cholernie zmęczony, że kilka dodatkowych pluskiew chyba przestało już robić na mnie wrażenie.

Childermass nie komentuje. Z tym samym lekkim uśmiechem poprawia się na sienniku i patrzy na odsłoniętą szyję maga, bladą skórę otoczoną zbyt długimi rudymi kosmykami, które zbyt dawno nie widziały nożyc. Na skórze odcina się jeden wąziutki, jaśniejszy pasek, jakby kiedyś, dawniej, Strange nosił na szyi coś, co zdjął już jakiś czas temu. Childermass obserwuje leniwie szczupłe obojczyki towarzysza i nagle uderza go to, co powinien zauważyć jeszcze na plaży: dawniej, kiedy widywał maga, ten nie rozstawał się z woreczkiem Czarnej Joan, który dostał od służącego i nawet jeśli Strange starannie owijał szyję fularem, Childermass czuł obecność swojego amuletu na jego szyi, dziwny, ledwo wyczuwalny ślad opiekuńczej magii. Dopiero teraz, po przejściu Faerie, ten trop się wypalił, zniknął. Nie potrzebuje już ani mnie, ani mojej pomocy, myśli Childermass, wbrew sobie czując w sercu ukłucie żalu.

– Nie ma pan już mojego amuletu? – wypala niespodziewanie dla siebie samego i poniewczasie gryzie się w język. Nie powinieneś był tego mówić, to głupie pytanie, Johnie Childermassie, łaja się w duchu. Nie możesz przecież oczekiwać, że ktokolwiek będzie nosił na szyi woreczek, ważny może tylko dla ciebie samego. To był przecież tylko kawałek płótna i trochę wyschniętych, zetlałych ziół. Więcej w tym północnych przesądów niż prawdziwej magii.

– Nie wierzę w takie uroki. – Strange pieczołowicie rozprostowuje zagniecenia na poduszce, jedno za drugim, choć przecież nigdy nie należał do pedantów. Nie patrzy na towarzysza, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o jego obecności. Dopiero po chwili odzywa się znowu, z namysłem. – Nie sądzę, żebym ich potrzebował.

– Mówi pan zupełnie jak pan Norrell. – Childermass potrząsa głową i odruchowo zaciska dłoń w pięść: boli, oczywiście, a połamane paznokcie kaleczą skórę, ale tym razem właśnie tego potrzebuje. – Kiedyś pan wierzył, chyba. Przynajmniej był pan skłonny uwierzyć.

W głębi ducha Childermass musi przyznać, że sam pewnie też nie wierzyłby w magię zawiniątka, gdyby nie to, że dostał go od matki; zresztą tak naprawdę może to nie same przedmioty są magiczne, myśli, ale ludzie, którzy nadają im właściwe znaczenie. Biblia Joan, jej woreczek z ziołami, cała ochrona, którą próbowała mnie otoczyć. Nosiłbym te przedmioty zawsze, nawet jeśli tylko przez wzgląd na nią. Magia jest w nas, to my ją tworzymy, to my decydujemy, komu ją oddamy; bez tego nie wydarzą się żadne czary, panie Strange, wie pan o tym wystarczająco dobrze po tym wszystkim, co sam pan zrobił dla żony. Ale moja magia nie przyda się nikomu, bo kto potrzebuje opieki byłego służącego Gilberta Norrella, który nie potrafi ostatnio zaopiekować się nawet samym sobą? Na pewno nie ty, Jonathanie Strange. Może kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy magia pożerała cię od środka i potrzebowałeś bliskości drugiego człowieka, żeby ją stłumić. Ale i tak o tym nie pamiętasz, a ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru ci przypominać.

– Co masz na myśli? – odzywa się Strange półgłosem.

Kiedy Childermass podrywa głowę, mag stoi tuż obok, pochylając się nad nim, a rude włosy opadają mu na twarz, zasłaniając wyraz oczu. Znów czytasz mi w myślach, Jonathanie Strange, albo przynajmniej próbujesz. Skończ wreszcie z tym zwyczajem, do diabła.

– Nic – odpowiada zmęczonym głosem, rezygnując z kłótni. Nie mam na to siły, nie teraz, proszę.

– John. – Strange wyciąga rękę, niepewnie, z wahaniem. Ostrożnie dotyka czoła Childermassa, odgarnia z jego czoła kosmyk ciemnych włosów. Ta odrobina czułości jest tak nieoczekiwana, że napełnia służącego przerażeniem o wiele większym niż poprzednie niedomówienia: podrywa gwałtownie głowę, patrząc na maga wzrokiem pełnym lęku, a jego serce tłucze się jak oszalałe w piersi, jakby próbowało wyrwać się na wolność. Nie, panie Strange. To było dawno temu i może wcale się nie zdarzyło, szalona magia, opium, alkohol i tytoń, trzymajmy się takiej wersji zdarzeń, a będzie nam obu o wiele prościej.

– Panie Strange, ja… – protestuje chrapliwie i odsuwa się, przywierając plecami do ściany. Mag przygląda mu się przez chwilę i z zadumą potrząsa głową.

– Nie dręcz się tak bardzo tym wszystkim, Childermass. – Odkasłuje. – Źle się z tym czuję. Miałem ci przecież pomóc, nie przysparzać ci zmartwień. 

– Obiecał pan panu Norrellowi, że mnie pan wyprowadzi? – Childermass przypomina sobie tamten sen, sen o szubienicy i o Królu Kruków, i mimo woli przechodzi go dreszcz. Ale Strange kręci głową, a rude włosy wpadają mu do oczu, zakrywając czoło. Są długie, o wiele dłuższe, niż zapamiętał. Ciekawe, ile czasu musiało minąć, odkąd trafiliśmy do Faerie, myśli Childermass leniwie; oberżysta mówił o Bożym Narodzeniu, ale którego roku? Chociaż może czas w tamtym miejscu nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Nikomu nic nie obiecywałem, Childermass – prycha Strange. – Chyba przeceniasz znaczenie obietnic, jak zwykle. Znowu robisz wielką sprawę z paru przypadkowych słów.

– Być może. – Służący wzrusza ramionami. – Ale pan z kolei nie docenia mnie. Chcesz coś przede mną ukryć, Jonathanie Strange, coś ważnego, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co takiego możesz mieć na myśli.

Mag porusza się niespokojnie. Wreszcie odsuwa się i siada z powrotem na łóżku, splatając ramiona.

– Tylko raz, kiedyś, jeśli to w ogóle zdarzyło się naprawdę, dawno temu ktoś prosił mnie, żebym o ciebie zadbał – mówi z wahaniem, jakby sam nie był pewien, co właściwie mówi. Jego oczy na chwilę zachodzą mgłą, brwi marszczą się w trudnym do rozszyfrowania grymasie. Childermass nie jest pewien, skąd bierze się napięcie w głosie maga, niemal równe temu, co czuje on sam.

– Król Kruków? – zgaduje cicho.

– Nie, nie Król Kruków. – Strange potrząsa gwałtownie głową, aż rude włosy wpadają mu do oczu. – Och, mniejsza o to, do diabła. Sam tego nie rozumiem. To był tylko sen, uwierz mi.

– Każdy sen ma w sobie coś prawdziwego. – Childermass zamyka oczy i opiera się plecami o ścianę. – Kto jak kto, akurat ja wiem o tym doskonale. Zapomniał pan, z kim pan rozmawia?

– Nie… nie wiem. – W głosie Strange'a słychać wyraźne wahanie. – To było zdumiewające, naprawdę. I niewiele z tego zrozumiałem. Po co miałbym dbać o Childermassa, zadałem sobie wtedy pytanie. Ze wszystkich znanych mi osób to właśnie on da sobie radę w każdej sytuacji. Podziwiałem cię kiedyś za to, Childermass, wiesz?

– A teraz już mnie pan nie podziwia. – Służący uśmiecha się kwaśno. – Musi mi pan wybaczyć, jestem tylko człowiekiem.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. – Strange nadspodziewanie ostrożnie dobiera słowa, jakby bał się go urazić. – Tylko… Może tak naprawdę wcale cię nie znałem.

– Bywa i tak. – Głos Childermassa znów jest zachrypnięty jak po tytoniu, chociaż fajkę zgubił już dawno temu, sam nawet nie pamięta, gdzie. Pewnie w Faerie, jak wszystko inne. – Bardzo się pan rozczarował?

Strange przechyla się w stronę stolika i zdmuchuje świecę.

– Zawsze chciałbyś przeanalizować wszystko do szczętu. – Childermassa dobiega z ciemności jego głos, trochę zadumany, a trochę przekorny jak zwykle. – Nie roztrząsaj tego. Będzie ci o wiele łatwiej. Za dużo myślisz, Childermass, powiedział ci to już ktoś wcześniej? Nie? No więc ja ci to mówię. Zastosuj się kiedyś do tego, sam zobaczysz, jak ci ulży.

– Proszę, panie Strange. – Służący ze zmęczeniem pochyla głowę na poduszkę, potargane ciemne kosmyki opadają na ramiona: z włosów wciąż wysypują się drobiny piasku. – Nie czuję nóg, wypiłem pół morza i naprawdę marzę już tylko o tym, żeby zasnąć. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, dobrze?

*

Ale chociaż Childermass odczuwa zmęczenie każdym, nawet najmniejszym mięśniem w ciele, nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Przez jakiś czas próbuje, owszem, ale wreszcie się poddaje i tylko leży z rozwartymi szeroko oczami, wpatrując się w ciemność i słuchając urywanego, niespokojnego oddechu Strange'a. Musi mu się coś śnić, na pewno; przypominasz sobie nasz niedawny spacer po Faerie, Jonathanie? A zresztą może to był tylko mój wymysł, bo jeden Król Kruków wie, gdzie naprawdę wtedy byłeś i którego z was naprawdę miałem przy boku. 

Boję się, Jonathanie Strange. Boję się, bo nie mam pojęcia, co wydarzy się dalej. Nie potrafię już wywróżyć przyszłości ani sobie, ani komukolwiek innemu: wiem tylko, że nie możemy tu zostać, że York jest tylko przystankiem w podróży. Zawsze był tylko przystankiem i, jeśli mam być szczery, nigdy nie wychodziłem na tym za dobrze. To miasto nas zniszczy, jeśli zatrzymamy się w nim na dłużej.

Ta myśl sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco: dlatego odrzuca koc i siada na łóżku. Pokój wydaje się niemal jasny: księżyc, okrągły i srebrny, zagląda przez niewielkie okno do środka. Pełnia nie jest dobrym czasem na spanie, myśli Childermass: od lat miewał problemy z zaśnięciem, a co dopiero w pomieszczeniu zalanym księżycowym światłem. Przez chwilę rozważa ubranie się i wyjście na spacer: tak naprawdę powstrzymuje go tylko brak butów. Te Strange'a będą na niego o wiele za małe, a stopy ma wystarczająco poharatane wędrówką po Faerie, żeby miał zamiar dodatkowo je katować tylko dlatego, że nie ma co ze sobą zrobić.

Zawsze mogę rysować, myśli, uśmiechając się do siebie z odrobiną złośliwości, bo tak naprawdę wygląda na to, że rysunki stają się powoli jego ostateczną ucieczką od rzeczywistości! Zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tak naprawdę wcale nie umie rysować, ot, szkicuje od czasu do czasu jakieś bardziej czy mniej fantazyjne rzeczy, ale nigdy w życiu nie przeszedł żadnego szkolenia i tak naprawdę jego rysunki nie nadają się do niczego. Jestem jeszcze gorszym rysownikiem niż magiem, uznaje, a to już o czymś świadczy.

Zresztą nic nie szkodzi, bo przecież i tak nikt nie zobaczy tego rysunku: potrzeba tylko zakląć czas, sprawić, by z powrotem zaczął płynąć. Nie przeszkodzi nikomu, nie obudzi tym Strange'a: nie ma nawet potrzeby zapalać świeczki, skoro księżyc, jaśniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, wdziera się do ich pokoiku z wścibstwem godnym Christophera Drawlighta. Wystarczy pierwsza lepsza kartka, o, kawałek gazety, zostawiony na stoliku przez służącą, i odprysk węgla do rysowania. A potem można już pozwolić błądzić palcom, jeśli to może uratować go przed błądzeniem w myślach i wspomnieniach. Nie ma lepszego sposobu, żeby zapomnieć o Faerie.

Ale palce są nieposłuszne jego woli, w może tylko zbyt dobrze wiedzą, co chcą narysować, jeden jedyny wzór wryty tam na zawsze, odkąd dotknęły nagiej skóry Strange'a: wystarczy zaledwie kilka początkowych kresek, a Childermass już jest w stanie zorientować się, czyj portret rysuje. Krzywi się lekko, ale ostatecznie kapituluje. Niech i tak będzie, myśli. Choć to diabelnie kiepska ucieczka.

Rysuje powoli i w skupieniu, od czasu do czasu zerkając na śpiącego: księżyc srebrzy rude włosy, wyostrza rysy; żeby oddać to wszystko, potrzeba o wiele większego talentu niż jego własny, ale może patrzeć i zapamiętywać, a tego widoku nie odbierze mu nikt, tak jak i wielu innych wspomnień. 

Więc zapamiętuje, obracając węgiel w palcach: Jonathana nie da się ująć kilkoma odcieniami szarości, potrzebowałby farb Dana Healey'ego, wielu kolorów i odcieni, a nawet wtedy portret nie byłby do końca wierny. Szkoda. Może gdyby umiał go narysować, potrafiłby znaleźć klucz do tego, co stało się z nim w Faerie; ale Jonathan Strange śpiący na łóżku przed jego oczami nie jest już Rycerzem Buław, nie, teraz mógłby być może Królem – nie, nie Kruków, odgania złowieszczą myśl, która na chwilę zaćmiewa mu zdrowy osąd i boli niemal fizycznie – i nawet nie Buław, ale Mieczy. To prawda, nie jesteś już ogniem jak dawniej, Jonathanie, on wygasł, może tam na Królewskich Traktach, a może jeszcze wcześniej, i teraz przepływasz mi przez palce jak powietrze, oddycham tobą, ale nie jestem w stanie cię uchwycić. Może dlatego moja talia musiała spłonąć, zgaduje Childermass, garbiąc się lekko: wciąż nie potrafi myśleć o kartach inaczej niż o żywych istotach. Może te obrazy nie miały już racji bytu. Symbole, które nie znajdowały żadnego przełożenia na rzeczywistość. Los wiedział, co robi.

Właśnie dlatego nie ma już Rycerza Buław, bo on przecież zniknął na zawsze; Jonathan Strange wyszedł ze swojego piekła z mocą większą niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej: jest obecna w każdym geście, w zmrużeniu oczu, wykrzywieniu ust: widać to nawet teraz, kiedy śpi, kiedy odwraca się plecami do Childermassa i wciska twarz w poduszkę. Nie, myśli Childermass, kręcąc głową: to nie jest Jonathan, którego znałem dawno temu, nie ten, z którym leżałem, żeby stłumić jego koszmary, i nie ten, którego pomagała mi odnaleźć Arabella Strange. Nie przebiję już tego muru magii i obojętności, tak, obojętności – to ostatnie określenie, które pasowałoby do dawnego Strange'a, a jednak tym razem wydaje się dziwnie na miejscu. 

Childermass zwiesza bezradnie głowę – i zaraz podrywa ją z powrotem.

Nie znajduje się już w pokoju: widzi przed sobą pełne ludzi nadbrzeże, morskie fale szare jak jego węgiel uderzają o drewniane pomosty przystani. Co ja tu robię, zadaje sobie pytanie, ale czuje niespodziewane uderzenie magii, takie, z jakim nie miał do czynienia od wyjścia z Faerie. Zaciska zęby i wpatruje się w plecy stojącej przed nim damy, zmuszając się, żeby nie jęknąć. Aż nagle kobieta odwraca się w jego stronę, z dezaprobatą marszcząc ciemne brwi – a Childermass wstrzymuje oddech, bo rozpoznaje w niej Arabellę Strange, nie taką, jaką zostawił po śmierci Henry'ego Woodhope'a, ale posiwiałą, o twarzy poznaczonej zmarszczkami. To nie upływ czasu musiał ją tak odmienić, ale nadmiar zgryzot, zdaje sobie sprawę Childermass, przez chwilę odczuwając wyrzuty sumienia, że i on ją opuścił; a potem nagle ogarnia go zrozumienie, dlaczego przyszła tu na nadbrzeże, dlaczego daje się smagać ostremu morskiemu wiatrowi. Czeka na nas, nie, czeka na Jonathana, bo kimże byłem dla niej ja, zaledwie sługa mentora jej męża? On jest tu, w Yorku, pani Strange; już raz byłem pośrednikiem między wami i mogę to zrobić po raz drugi. Zaniosę mu pani słowa i pani wyczekiwanie. Nie wiem, jaka magia powiedziała pani, że wróciliśmy, że udało się nam zawrócić z Królewskich Traktów, ale może to bliskość potrafi zdziałać takie cuda, tajemny język, którego istnienia nigdy nie byłem świadom. Jest taka szanta o dziewczynie w porcie, która czeka na powrót męża z dalekich krain: zna pani tę melodię, pani Strange?

– Przekażę mu pani wiadomość – obiecuje półgłosem, bardziej sobie niż wpatrzonej w niego kobiecie. – Powiem mu, że pani czeka, a potem dopilnuję, żeby do pani wrócił. Po to przecież wszedłem na Królewskie Trakty.

I nagle znów budzi się w pokoju: na wpół skończony szkic zsuwa się z jego kolan, a opuszki palców są czarne od węgla. Pokój jest jasny od światła księżyca, a zamiast szarych morskich fal Childermass ma przed oczami tylko plecy maga w białej, pogniecionej od snu koszuli.

Ale to morze i te ciemne oczy Arabelli Strange, wpatrzone w niego z niemym oczekiwaniem, wciąż wydają się tak realne, że Childermass przez dłuższy czas nie potrafi opanować nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, które towarzyszy większości jego wróżb: może po prostu zasnąłem na jawie, myśli kwaśno, próbując odpędzić od siebie niepokój. Ale zbyt dobrze zna podobne widzenia, żeby móc je ignorować, choć było łatwiej, kiedy przychodziły razem z kartami: to nie bolało, nie wdzierało się przemocą do jego wnętrza i nie wymuszało, żeby przeżywał to całym sobą. Potem nie czuł mdłości ani migreny, a przede wszystkim nie miał tego poczucia pustki, które rodziło w nim bycie narzędziem w rękach Johna Uskglassa. Ale kart już nie było, a on – to jedno wiedział na pewno – nigdy nie dałby rady namalować ich po raz kolejny, nawet przy cudzej pomocy. A nawet jeśli dałby radę, nie byłyby wiele warte: to z tamtymi, które spalił Henry Woodhope, udało mu się nawiązać więź. Nie powtórzyłby tego po raz drugi.

Zerka na kartkę, z której patrzy na niego twarz Strange'a, zaledwie naszkicowana paroma mocnymi liniami, ale już wystarczająco podobna, żeby dało się ją rozpoznać. Childermass klnie pod nosem, ze złością rozdziera niedokończony rysunek na kilka części i zgniata strzępy papieru w nieforemną kulkę. Może to właśnie ten szelest zakłóca płytki sen Strange'a: przez chwilę jego plecy drżą, jakby i jemu przyśnił się bliżej nieokreślony koszmar, aż wreszcie z głębokim westchnieniem odwraca się na drugi bok, twarzą do pokoju. Biała koszula jest mokra od potu, rude kosmyki kleją się do czoła. Nikt nie rozpoznałby w nim teraz największego maga Anglii.

Childermass wzdycha cicho. Siada na brzegu łóżka i ostrożnie odgarnia z czoła maga potargane włosy.

– Bell? – mruczy Strange, przywierajac twarzą do dłoni. Childermass uśmiecha się gorzko.

– Nie – odpowiada sucho. – John, tylko John, panie Strange.

– Childermass! – Mag budzi się szybciej niż niegdyś, zauważa służący, i niemal w mgnieniu oka odzyskuje świadomość. – Nie śpisz?

– Nie, jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć. To chyba ta pełnia, panie Strange. Rysowałem trochę. – Childermass rzuca okiem na pogniecioną kulkę papieru i wzrusza lekko ramionami, jakby zamierzał uprzedzić dalsze pytania maga. – Ale panu się coś śniło, prawda? Jakiś koszmar?

– Bell – rzuca Strange lakonicznie. To dziwne jak na niego: kiedyś, dawno temu, powiedziałby o wiele więcej, zasypałby Childermassa potokiem gorączkowych, chaotycznych słów. Tym razem zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę, jakby sen, który zmusił go do przebudzenia, wciąż nie chciał dać mu spokoju.

Ale Childermass patrzy na niego wyczekująco, domagając się wyjaśnień, i Strange wreszcie kiwa głową, pokonany.

– Czekała na kogoś. – Krzywi wargi w niechętnym uśmiechu. – Ale to nie byłem ja.

Childermass przekrzywia głowę.

– Nonsens, panie Strange. Na kogo innego miałaby czekać?

– Nie wiem! – wybucha mag. Siada na łóżku i z frustracją wplata palce we włosy. – Czułem, że coś jest nie tak, Childermass. To było takie… – mruży oczy, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie określenie – inne. Obce. Jakbym był kimś, kogo nie znała. Albo jakby to ona była kimś, kogo nie znam ja. Tak czy inaczej, wychodzi na to samo, prawda?

Childermass nie odpowiada, patrzy na maga, marszcząc czoło, a w jego spojrzeniu jest coś, co sprawia, że Strange zaczyna się śmiać, głośno i odrobinę histerycznie.

– Do diabła, zrób coś, Childermass. Powiedz mi, że to był tylko sen. Każ mi go zignorować, a nie wyciągać z niego jakieś cholerne wróżby na przyszłość. Myślisz, że to w ogóle znaczy coś więcej poza tym, że po tym wszystkim jestem przemęczony? 

– Dokładnie tak myślę, panie Strange – przyznaje służący cicho.

Mag odrywa dłonie od twarzy i patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. – Childermass wzrusza ramionami i wykrzywia wargi w nieco gorzkim grymasie. – Mnie też się śniła pani Strange. Nie wierzę, że to przypadek.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na chwilę.

– Nie wiem, skąd to się wzięło – wyznaje cicho Strange.

– Ja też nie – stwierdza Childermass ochryple. – Chociaż to właściwie nie był sen. Mówiłem panu, że nie byłem w stanie zasnąć, prawda? W każdym razie siedziałem tu i nagle ją zobaczyłem. Tak samo wyraźnie, jak teraz widzę pana.

– Sam teraz rozumiesz – mruczy mag z odrobiną ponurego triumfu, a Childermass przytakuje z wyraźnym namysłem.

– Tak. A raczej nie. – Zerka pytająco na maga. – Mój sen nie był zły, panie Strange.

– To dziwne. – Strange bez przekonania kręci głową. – Zazwyczaj nie miewasz dobrych snów, Childermass. Tak przynajmniej bywało do tej pory. I teraz nagle wyśniło ci się szczęśliwe zakończenie? Chociaż ja widziałem coś zupełnie innego?

To prawda, wzdycha Childermass, przytakując bezgłośnie, nie miewam dobrych snów, choć tak naprawdę co może o tym wiedzieć Jonathan Strange? Nie było go przy nim wtedy, kiedy stawały się naprawdę straszne, kiedy wszystko wydawało się nie do uchwycenia. To jakby spadać z masztu i rozpaczliwie wyciągać ręce po linę, którą sztorm odsuwa o cal dalej. Jeden jedyny cal. Chciałbym opowiedzieć ci o tym wszystkim, Jonathanie, ale chyba sam nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Tamto życie opada ze mnie jak piasek, z którego otrząsałem ubranie tam na plaży, ziarnko po ziarnku; nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek potrafiłby złożyć to wszystko w jedną całość. Czuję się, jakbym na własnych nogach przeszedł pół Anglii, i chyba nie mam już siły na nic. Brakuje mi snu, brakuje mi odpoczynku.

– Wyglądasz jak zdjęty z krzyża, Childermass – mruczy Strange z dezaprobatą, obserwując go kątem oka. – W sumie nie pomyślałem, mogłem odstąpić ci łóżko chociaż na część nocy. Nie dziwię się, że nie zasnąłeś na tym sienniku, nikt by nie zasnął. Było powiedzieć chociaż słowo! Albo zmieścilibyśmy się tu razem, do diabła, na Półwyspie sypiałem w jeszcze gorszych warunkach, dalibyśmy sobie radę. Dlaczego…

– Nie – wpada mu w słowo Childermass. – Kiepski pomysł, panie Strange. Nie zasnęlibyśmy razem. Co najwyżej mógłbym pana przez przypadek udusić, gdyby przyśniło mi się coś złego.

– Aż tak? – W kącikach ust Strange'a przez chwilę błąka się kpiący uśmieszek, ale kiedy mag zauważa pełną udręki minę towarzysza, poważnieje. – Dobrze. Podejrzewam, że mam nie pytać?

Pytaj, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, pytaj, Jonathanie, bo muszę to komuś opowiedzieć, zanim wspomnienia rozsadzą mnie od środka, zanim ich jad zatruje mnie do reszty. A tak naprawdę jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby wysłuchać tego wszystkiego, Jonathanie Strange. Ty i Jimmy Dowson, ale on już przecież nie żyje.

– Do diabła, mniejsza o to – rzuca z nieoczekiwaną szorstkością. – Mamy większe problemy. 

Strange milczy, splatając palce, a jego dłonie drżą nieznacznie.

– Childermass – prosi wreszcie z wahaniem. – Opowiedz mi o Bell, dobrze?

Trudno odmówić takiej prośbie, kiedy mag porzuca swoją maskę arogancji, więc Childermass opowiada o szarym morzu i tęsknocie w oczach Arabelli Strange, o tym wszystkim, co widział, choć przecież nie było przeznaczone dla niego. Nie opowiada tylko o swojej przysiędze, ba, tak naprawdę nie jest wcale pewien, czy rzeczywiście ją złożył; ale obowiązuje go tym bardziej, musi znów doprowadzić ich do siebie nawzajem. Niech chociaż oni doczekają się szczęśliwego zakończenia.

– Sam pan widzi – kończy cicho. – Musi pan iść na nadbrzeże.

– Nie sądzę. – Strange wykrzywia wargi. – To wszystko to tylko sny, Childermass! Nie będę chwytał się fałszywej nadziei tylko dlatego, że coś nam się przyśniło. Przy czym, zauważ, mój sen był zupełnie inny niż twój.

Childermass zerka na cynową misę, służącą im za naczynie do mycia.

– Może pan sam się przekonać.

Ciężko jest rzucać zaklęcie lokalizujące w misie do mycia, ale Strange jest wystarczająco dobrym magiem, żeby był w stanie poradzić sobie z podobnymi niedogodnościami: wystarczy odrobina koncentracji, a powierzchnia wody faluje lekko, układając się w obrazy. Mag przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w misę, aż wreszcie blednie. Podnosi wzrok na towarzysza.

– Miałeś rację, Childermass – mówi cicho. – Bell jest teraz w Yorku.

*

Milczenie między nimi przerywa dopiero stukanie do drzwi: Childermass podnosi się z miejsca i wpuszcza służącą, która z zaaferowaną miną stawia na podłodze parę wysokich i wyglądających na solidne, choć podniszczonych butów z grubej skóry.

– Kapelusza nie znalazłam – rzuca nieśmiało, posyłając niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Childermassa i starając się w ogóle nie zauważać maga: ten ostatni wyraźnie budzi w niej lęk.

– Nie szkodzi – Childermass uśmiecha się lekko, rozbawiony zakłopotaniem dziewczyny. – Dobre i to. Panie Strange?

Mag wysypuje na dłoń monety z pugilaresu i podaje kilka z nich służącej; z odrobiną zaciekawienia odprowadza dziewczynę spojrzeniem, kiedy ta, zaczerwieniona po koniuszki uszu, dyga niezgrabnie i wychodzi, a raczej ucieka z pokoju.

– No, wiele to nie zostało. – Z roztargnieniem przesuwa palcami po pugilaresie i wreszcie wsuwa go do kieszeni płaszcza. – Nie szkodzi. Najważniejsze, że masz swoje buty. A potem coś się wymyśli. Ostatecznie tak łatwo nie umiera się z głodu, co, Childermass?

A co pan może o tym wiedzieć, odpowiada mu spojrzenie służącego, ale Childermass powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Zamiast tego siada na niewielkim zydelku i wciska na obolałe stopy przyniesione przez dziewczynę buty: są trochę za luźne, ale ostatecznie ujdą, uznaje, ostrożnie poruszając nogami. Podnosi się i ostrożnie stawia kilka kroków, po czym, zadowolony z przeprowadzonej właśnie próby, z powrotem opada na siennik.

– Powinniśmy już wyruszać, panie Strange – odzywa się łagodnie, ale mag nie rusza się z miejsca; wciąż siedzi zamyślony przy stole, opierając brodę na rękach, i wzdycha cicho.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to wszystko, co widziałeś we śnie, to prawda?

– Nie myślę, wiem. – Childermass nieco fałszywie pogwizduje melodię szanty. Dziewczyna w porcie czeka na marynarza, jakie to prawdziwie, jakie to boleśnie prawdziwe. Docierasz do swojego portu, Jonathanie Strange, jeszcze tylko trochę, jeszcze kilka godzin.

– Ale ja nie. – W głosie Strange'a słychać wyraźne wahanie. – Nie chcę się znowu rozczarować, Childermass. Nie chcę jej tam nie zastać albo jeszcze gorzej, doczekać się odrzucenia. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to uczucie, tęsknić i bać się jednocześnie. I tak naprawdę wcale nie wiedzieć, czy powinno się wracać tam, gdzie może nas tak wcale nie chcą.

Och, mylisz się, Jonathanie Strange, nikt nie wie o tym lepiej niż ja, Childermass zaciska dłonie i ze złością uderza pięścią w poduszkę. Sprana tkanina nie wytrzymuje ciosu: pierze rozsypuje się po całym sienniku, unosi się w powietrzu, osiada na włosach i koszuli służącego. Childermass klęka na podłodze i zbiera je garściami, popatrując z ukosa na Strange'a, jakby czekał na jego pomoc, ale nie, przeklęty mag nie zwraca na niego uwagi, znów zajęty sobą. Czego mogłem się spodziewać, myśli służący, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać odrobiny gniewu. Zauważyłbyś mnie dopiero wtedy, gdybym do ciebie podszedł, prawda?

– Nie sądzę, żeby to dotyczyło tylko pana, panie Strange – rzuca o wiele głośniej, niż zamierzał, i cicha złość w jego słowach okazuje się impulsem zdolnym przebić się przez zadumę maga.

– O czym ty mówisz, Childermass? – Strange zrywa się z łóżka i podchodzi do służącego, patrzy na niego z góry z niemal namacalną irytacją. – Przecież prosiłem, żebyś do mnie dołączył!

– Po śmierci pani Strange, tak. – Głos Childermassa łagodnieje, ciemne oczy z zadumą wpatrują się w deski podłogi, wypatrując resztek pierza. To takie proste, myśli, czując nagły smutek. Może każdy mag, który potrafi zaklinać słowem i gestem rzeczywistość, potrzebuje u boku kogoś takiego: zaufanego obserwatora, który dostrzeże skutki zaklęcia, choć sam nie potrafi go przeniknąć ani złożyć okruchów magii w spójną całość. Jednego, nie więcej: tu nie potrzeba konkurencji. Strona czynna i strona bierna, akcja i reakcja. Może cała historia magii składa się z takich duetów. Może ci wszyscy elfi towarzysze aureatów nie byli nikim więcej, niż tylko takimi obserwatorami.

I chyba jest w tym jakaś prawda, zauważa Childermass ze zmęczeniem: nic dziwnego, że magowie dawnych wieków szukali swego dopełnienia wśród długowiecznych elfów, które widziały już wystarczająco wiele, żeby znudzić się magią, bo rzadko który człowiek byłby w stanie zgodzić się na taką rolę. Prawie wszyscy chcemy mieć wpływ na rzeczywistość, odcisnąć się w niej choćby i ledwo zauważalnym śladem, nawet ja: nie jestem Jimmym Dowsonem, do diabła, i chyba nawet nie potrafiłbym być Arabellą Strange.

– To źle? – Słowa maga znów podchwytują jego myśli, jakby Jonathan Strange próbował dyskutować z jego najgłębiej skrywanymi wątpliwościami. Childermass gwałtownie potrząsa głową, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć nie jemu, a sobie samemu.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Nie potrafi ukryć odrobiny sarkazmu, ledwo słyszalnej, ale oczywistej dla uszu Strange'a. – Przynajmniej nie dla pana.

– Cóż. – Mag wzrusza ramionami. – Nie możesz powiedzieć, że byłem wobec ciebie nieuczciwy. Do diabła, naprawdę chciałem cię mieć przy boku! I nadal chcę.

Childermass nie odpowiada, choć może chciałby powiedzieć wiele, zbyt wiele, i właśnie dlatego musi trzymać język za zębami: bo przecież słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić pewnych rzeczy, panie Strange, a kto jak kto, ale właśnie pan powinien wiedzieć, powinien rozumieć. Ale nie, pan tego nie zrozumie: zaklęcia zawsze pana słuchały, prawda? Zawsze. A każde słowo miało swój efekt.

– Już mnie pan nie potrzebuje, panie Strange. – Childermass wbija ręce w kieszenie i czuje pod palcami resztki zwęglonego papieru; Piątka Kielichów – jeśli to rzeczywiście była ona – właśnie rozpadła się ostatecznie. – Pogodził się pan ze swoją magią. Doskonale poradzi pan sobie beze mnie, jestem dla pana tylko balastem.

Ale Strange zerka na niego z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem i kręci głową.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem, co masz na myśli – wyznaje z wahaniem. – Sam jesteś magiem, Childermass, i chyba zazdroszczę ci twojej więzi z kartami. Moja magia nie jest taka osobista jak twoja, to tylko piorun, fala, zupełnie jak – marszczy brwi, szukając odpowiednich słów – jakieś zjawisko pogodowe, nadchodzi i przemija. To nie jest coś, co może stać się bliskie, słyszałeś o tym, żeby ktokolwiek przywiązał się do gromu albo śniegu?

– Moje karty spłonęły – mruczy Childermass, uciekając spojrzeniem przed wzrokiem Strange'a. Tak, spłonęły, a to takie uczucie, jakby wszystko, co wiązało mnie kiedykolwiek z Anglią, z wszystkimi tutaj, spłonęło razem z nimi. Już nie widzę ludzi, nie widzę ich twarzy. Było mi prościej w świecie, w którym każda karta oznaczała kogoś, kogo poznałem, kto był w jakiś sposób ważny. Brakuje mi wróżenia, odnajdywania relacji między kartami – relacji między ludźmi – całej tej pajęczyny uczuć, intryg i przemilczeń, która ujawniała cały stopień ich skomplikowania tylko przed oczami wrożbity. Tęsknię za tym, za obrazami, dzięki którym byłem w stanie czytać rzeczywistość. Może tak naprawde wszystko, co widziałem, istniało tylko w tych obrazach, symbolach i pretekstach.

– Ale…

– Nie, proszę. – Childermass unosi dłoń w geście protestu. – Już się z tym pogodziłem. Widocznie tak musiało być i nie będę tworzył nowych, nawet jeśli pan też będzie chciał mi pomóc. To już nie ma znaczenia.

Strange patrzy na niego przeciągle.

– Ktoś chciał ci pomóc rysować karty na nowo? – pyta wreszcie.

– Pani Strange – odpowiada Childermass, a w głosie wbrew jego własnej woli pojawia się odrobina goryczy.

Strange obserwuje go zdumieniem i marszczy brwi, jakby usiłował przejrzeć go na wylot.

– Nie jestem za bardzo pewien, co masz przeciwko Bell, Childermass – odzywa się wreszcie. – To moja żona. Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

– To nie o to chodzi, panie Strange – wzdycha Childermass z wysiłkiem. Zbyt dobrze wie, że ma, próbując zgadnąć, o co naprawdę chodzi, raz za razem trafia kulą w płot. Jego własna definicja zazdrości jest tak skomplikowana, że wymyka się nawet jemu samemu. Nie mam przecież nic przeciwko Arabelli Strange, dopowiada w duchu, nawet jeśli wiem, że nigdy nie wytrzymałbym porównania z nią; szanuję ją przecież i stała mi się bliska przez te tygodnie, które spędziliśmy na szukaniu wejścia na Królewskie Trakty. Jeśli zazdroszczę czegokolwiek, to czegoś zupełnie innego, tych wszystkich lat lojalności i zrozumienia, które zdarzyły się między wami. Z nas dwóch to ty budujesz fundamenty, Jonathanie Strange, choć mogłoby się wydawać, że to ja bardziej się do tego nadaję. Ale nic nie jest takie proste i oczywiste. Każdy z nas ma przeszłość, tak, ale twoja jest jak skała, a moja rozsypuje się przy lada podmuchu. Tom Burnley, Dan Healy, Jimmy Dowson, wszyscy ci, którzy w jakiś sposób wpłynęli na moje losy, już dawno rozmyli się i zniknęli. Myślałem, że potrafię coś zbudować na czarnej, solidnej ziemi, ale może marynarze potrafią budować tylko na piasku i wodzie, dwóch najbardziej nietrwałych substancjach na świecie. Dlatego wiem, że ty też znikniesz, Jonathanie Strange, i nie zdarzy się nic, co zatrzyma cię przy mnie.

– A o co? – W głosie Strange'a pojawia się nuta irytacji.

– Musi się pan z nią zobaczyć – odpowiada Childermass chrapliwie. – Dokładnie o to. Pan to wie i ja to wiem. Wszystko może być jeszcze jak dawniej, zanim spotkał pan Norrella, ale inaczej. Mądrzej. Spokojniej. Nic już pan nie musi nikomu udowadniać, po prostu może pan być sobą. Ona to zaakceptuje. Zawsze to akceptowała, panie Strange.

Ale mag nie wydaje się przekonany; z wahaniem wplata palce we włosy i szarpie rude kosmyki, jednym z tych drobnych, ale tak bardzo należących do niego gestów, które sprawiają, że służący ma ochotę udawać, że wszystko, co stało się w Faerie, tak naprawdę nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

– Pożegnaliśmy się już – mruczy. – Odwiedziłem ją na chwilę już po tym wszystkim. To była trudna magia, Childermass, może najtrudniejsza w całym moim życiu. Ale musiałem to zrobić, nie mogłem jej tak zostawić bez słowa, bez żadnej wiadomości, co naprawdę się stało.

– Mówiła mi – przyznaje cicho Childermass, kiwając głową. Oczywiście, pamięta ostatnie wyznanie żony maga, sekret tak cenny, że zdradziła go może tylko jemu; stara studnia i twarz Jonathana, widzi to tak wyraźnie, jakby namalowano mu ten obraz przed oczami. To właśnie dar Arabelli Strange, kreślenie niemal namacalnych przejść między Anglią a Faerie, korytarzy, z których może skorzystać nawet tak kiepski mag jak on sam.

Wzdycha cicho, odpędzając od siebie nadmiar wspomnień, i zerka na Strange'a; mag patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Widziałeś się z nią? – pyta, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– To mało powiedziane, panie Strange. Gdyby nie ona, nigdy nie byłbym w stanie znaleźć wejścia na Królewskie Trakty. – Childermass uśmiecha się blado. – To pan je przede mną zamknął? Żeby nie przyszło mi do głowy was szukać po Faerie? Wiedział pan przecież, że to zrobię. Chciał mi pan oszczędzić tej przeprawy?

Strange nie odpowiada. Patrzy uważnie na Childermassa i wreszcie, po nieznośnie długiej chwili namysłu, ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwa głową.

– No dobrze. – Childermass oddycha głęboko. – Więc to akurat się panu udało. Zamknął je pan przede mną na cztery spusty, tak jak pan zamierzał. Ale nie przed panią Strange. Nie przyszło panu do głowy, że i ona ma talent.

– Bell ma talent? – Mag unosi brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Ale jak to?

Och, tak po prostu ma talent, wcale nie gorszy niż pan, myśli Childermass, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać odrobiny sarkazmu. Ona zawsze wiedziała o wiele więcej, niż się panu wydawało, nie wiem nawet, czy nie domyśliła się, co było kiedyś między nami. Może łatwiej byłoby panu to zauważyć, panie Strange, gdyby chociaż raz spojrzał pan na nią naprawdę.

– Nie docenia jej pan, i to pod wieloma względami – mruczy wreszcie. – To mądra kobieta, panie Strange, niech pan o tym nie zapomina. To dobrze, że pan do niej wraca, może wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Jest przecież pana kotwicą, sam pan tak mówił.

– Mówiłem? – Mag patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, a Childermass kręci głową: oczywiście, że słyszał te słowa, ale tam, w Faerie. Jonathan Strange po tej drugiej, codziennej stronie lustra nigdy nie zdecydowałby się wyrazić na głos swojego przywiązania, nie w podobny sposób, nawet jeśli dla ocalenia żony byłby gotów na każde poświęcenie. Myśli pan, że dopóki nie wypowiemy czegoś na głos, unikamy odpowiedzialności za swoje słowa i czyny, panie Strange?

– Nieważne. – Wzrusza lekko ramionami, bo i po co miałby wypytywać maga o sprawy, do których i tak się nie przyzna? – Ona czeka, czeka na pana w porcie. Nie wie, czy pan kiedykolwiek wróci, ale czeka. Cały czas nie traci nadziei, że jeszcze pana kiedyś zobaczy.

– Skąd wiesz? – Ton maga jest wyzywający, niemal arogancki.

Childermass z namysłem marszczy brwi. 

– Po prostu to czułem, panie Strange – odpowiada powoli. – Ciągle to czuję. Nie potrafię tego zbyt dobrze wyjaśnić, ale tak właśnie jest.

Mag kiwa głową i patrzy na niego przeciągle, po czym, jakby nie będąc w stanie znieść ciszy między nimi, zaczyna się krzątać po pokoju. Od czasu do czasu zerka przez ramię na służącego, czekając na jego reakcję ale Childermass wciąż siedzi na sienniku w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kolanami przykrytymi płaszczem. Pojedyncze piórka z poduszki wciąż fruwają po podłodze i jego ubraniu, jak niechciane, zapomniane odpryski magii.

– A ty? Nie idziesz ze mną? – pyta wreszcie Strange ze zdumieniem.

– Nie, panie Strange. – Childermass wbija wzrok w materiał płaszcza, z uporem śledząc jedno wyjątkowo niesforne piórko. – Obiecałem panu Norrellowi, że nie będę służył nikomu po nim.

Mag ze zniecierpliwieniem przewraca oczami.

– Nie służysz mi przecież, Childermass.

– Nie? – Służący unosi brwi w ironicznym grymasie. – A jak inaczej nazwie pan to, co robimy? 

Strange z zakłopotaniem pociera dłonią czoło, jakby usiłował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

– Chciałem, żebyś był moim uczniem. Sam powiedziałeś, że o tym pamiętasz – odzywa się wreszcie. – To ciągle aktualne. Zamieszkasz ze mną i z Bell, będziemy razem odkrywać magię, tę nową, nie z książek. Nie jestem Norrellem, Childermass, do diabła! Mógłbyś wreszcie być swobodny, mógłbyś rozwinąć swój talent.

– I wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie? To tak nie działa, panie Strange. Nie może pan mieć wszystkiego – mówi Childermass z na wpół drwiącym, na wpół bolesnym uśmiechem. – Popełnia pan dokładnie ten sam błąd co pan Norrell.

Strange przez chwilę wygląda, jakby zamierzał nalegać, ale Childermass zaciska wargi i w milczeniu kręci głową: miej litość, Jonathanie Strange, błaga w duchu, bo nie będę umiał odmówić ci po raz kolejny. A jeśli pójdę razem z wami, do końca życia nie przestanę tego żałować.

Wzdycha cicho i podnosi się z siennika. Czarny, gruby płaszcz nie wysycha tak prędko jak koszule, nawet jeśli wisiał przez całą noc w cieple, wciąż jest wilgotny i nieprzyjemny w dotyku, ale Childermass naciąga go na siebie z westchnieniem ulgi, jakby witał się ze starym, dobrze znanym przyjacielem.

– Odprowadzę pana do przystani, panie Strange.

*

Kiedy zbliżają się do doków, mgła otacza ich szczelnym kokonem, zasnuwając widok przed oczami, i ciężko odgadnąć, gdzie kończy się morze, a zaczyna niebo: jedno i drugie zasnute jest warstwą zimowej szarości, kolorem, który nie kojarzy się z niczym dobrym, a tylko z letargiem i odrętwieniem. Może to tak naprawdę jedyne słuszne skojarzenie, myśli Childermass, pochylając głowę, kiedy słony morski wiatr uderza go prosto w twarz, plącze włosy i na chwilę odbiera mu oddech. Unikał morza przez tak wiele lat: a jednak nie dziwi się, że po ucieczce z Faerie obudził się nad jego brzegiem. Morze od lat było przecież jego przekleństwem, dawno temu zabrało mu przyjaciół, cel i oparcie właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślał, że istnieje dla niego nadzieja na spokojne życie; a teraz działo się dokładnie to samo. Przez chwilę Childermass nienawidzi Arabelli Strange, nienawidzi jej tym bardziej, że przecież nauczył się ją szanować i lubić: może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Jonathana zabierał ktoś inny, ktoś obcy. Tym razem rozstanie wydaje się o wiele trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało.

– Boję się, Childermass. – Twarz Strange'a wydaje się bardziej chłopięca niż kiedykolwiek, w oczach widać szczery, niemożliwy do ukrycia strach. – Na pewno myślisz, że to wszystko ma w ogóle sens? Że powinienem jej teraz szukać?

– To najlepsze, co może pan zrobić, panie Strange. – Childermass chwyta maga za połę płaszcza i przez chwilę przytrzymuje go w miejscu. Przysuwa się bliżej niego, próbując dodać mu otuchy. – Szaleje z niepokoju, że nigdy już pana nie zobaczy. Sam to widziałem.

– Ale…

– Już dobrze, Jonathanie. – Głos Childermassa drży lekko, palce zaciskają się mocniej na płaszczu maga; przełamanie tej bariery, bariery nazwania go po imieniu, jak zwykle kosztuje go o wiele więcej wysiłku, niż chciałby przyznać. – Zobacz, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

We śnie wyglądało to trochę inaczej, dopowiada w myślach. Na pewno nie widziałem tu takiego tłumu, jakby wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Tragedia, takie tłumy najczęściej zwiastują tragedie, myśli i przez chwilę czuje, jak ogarnia go trudny do wyjaśnienia strach, przeczucie katastrofy, którego nie jest w stanie zrozumieć.

Ale obawy po chwili mijają, wraca zdolność logicznego myślenia: ludzie są rozentuzjazmowani, nie przerażeni, niektórzy zdają się wiwatować, a tuż przy nadbrzeżu na falach kołysze się ciemny, dobrze znany kształt. Nie zdarzyło się nic strasznego, Johnie Childermassie, weź się w garść, do diabła. To statek, pewnie spóźniony, może ogłoszony już ofiarą huraganu, a teraz cudownie odnaleziony. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, choć może niezbyt często. Będziesz miał tło dla swojej radości, Jonathanie, skoro wszyscy tu są szczęśliwi. Zostawię cię na nadbrzeżu i pójdę jak najdalej stąd, nie pasuję do tej wesołości, odstaję od niej, jak zwykle. To nie miejsce dla złowróżbnych kruków.

– Co tam się dzieje? – Strange wspina się na palcach, usiłując zobaczyć cokolwiek ponad głowami gapiów. – Jakieś zbiegowisko?

– Nie, to tylko statek wpływa do portu. – Childermass mruży oczy, wsłuchując się w dobrze znane, choć już nieco zapomniane dźwięki. – Myślę, że ona tam jest. Gdzieś w tym tłumie. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie wiatry ją tam przywiały, panie Strange, ale nie musi pan iść daleko.

Mag zaciska drżące dłonie w pięści, oddycha nerwowo: cała jego sylwetka emanuje lękiem, który przecież nie powinien towarzyszyć spotkaniu z żoną. Childermass ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza i ściska je mocno.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta łagodnie. Strange powoli kręci głową.

– Byłoby dużo prościej, gdybym sam wiedział, czego chcę. – Rozgląda się wokół wzrokiem zwierzęcia schwytanego w pułapkę. – Chcę Bell, Childermass, to wiem na pewno! Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy chcę takiego życia, jakie miałbym z nią prowadzić, czy w ogóle się do niego nadaję. – Wykrzywia wargi. – Widzisz mnie jako statecznego ziemianina? Czasem mam wrażenie, że po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, nie ma dla nas miejsca nigdzie w Anglii.

– To prawda. Ale nie może pan chcieć tułaczki od oberży do oberży i spania w towarzystwie pluskiew – odpowiada Childermass cicho. – Ani pogniecionych koszul i braku kapelusza. To nie jest pana świat, panie Strange. Nigdy się pan w tym nie odnajdzie. Doskonale pan wie, że pani Strange zadba o pana najlepiej, jak tylko umie.

– Masz rację – wzdycha mag. – Wiem, że masz rację. Naprawdę za nią tęskniłem, przez cały ten czas w Faerie. Tylko, Childermass, ja… 

– Ja też – ucina służący i popycha go łagodnie w stronę doku. – Ale teraz niech pan już idzie. Ona czeka, czuję to.

Strange waha się przez chwilę, ale nie, nie odwraca się z powrotem w jego stronę i Childermass przez chwilę obserwuje jego przygarbione lekko plecy i rude włosy rozwiewane nadmorskim wiatrem: patrzy tak zachłannie, jakby zamierzał zabrać ze sobą ten widok, gdziekolwiek pójdzie, i nieść go po wewnętrznej stronie powiek aż do końca swych dni, bo to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzimy, prawda, Jonathanie Strange?

A kiedy mag przepycha się w stronę pomostu, Childermass z powrotem zanurza się w tłumie ludzi, walcząc z nim, jakby był nadchodzącą falą: zmęczenie ogarnia całe jego ciało i tak samo nie jest w stanie złapać oddechu. Dlatego pozwala się nieść dalej i dalej od Strange'a, pozwala, żeby rozdzielił ich żywioł: tak naprawdę nie ma po co z nim walczyć. Powiedział już magowi wszystko, co należało; cała reszta powinna pozostać przemilczana. Dlatego właśnie ucieka, pozwala się nieść ludzkiemu prądowi: tak będzie bezpieczniej dla nich obu.

Aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się na szczycie niewielkich, krętych schodków i patrzy z góry na tłum ludzi, szukając w nim Strange'a. Znajduje go od razu – rude włosy wciąż są doskonale widoczne, nawet jeśli sylwetka maga z tej odległości wydaje się niewiele większa od jego dłoni: rozmawia z człowiekiem, który przez chwilę kojarzy się Childermassowi z Colquhounem Grantem, nie, oczywiście, że to nie może być Grant, ale coś w jego zachowaniu, może dumne uniesienie głowy, a może władcza postawa, kojarzy się z dawnym oficerem Wellingtona. Tak, myśli Childermass, czując ukłucie bólu, tak właśnie powinni wyglądać towarzysze Jonathana Strange'a: jego świat i mój świat nie powinny się nigdy przeciąć, nie wiem nawet, jak to się stało. Kolejne zaklęcie Norrella, które przyniosło więcej szkody niż pożytku. Byłbym może zadowolony ze swojego miejsca, gdyby pozostał dla mnie panem Strange, uczniem mojego pracodawcy. Czemu tak uparcie burzyłeś tę granicę między nami, Jonathanie? Myślałeś, że będzie mi prościej? Przecież od początku wiedzieliśmy, że jestem tylko chwilowym odpoczynkiem, przystankiem na drodze; że i tak wrócisz do swojego prawdziwego życia, pełnego ludzi z twojej własnej sfery i magii o wiele lepszej niż karciane obrazki. Tak musiało być, to naturalny porządek rzeczy. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

A potem dobiegają go dźwięki muzyki, wesołej, choć pełnej fałszywych nut, jak gorączkowa radość szaleńca: to uliczny grajek dziarsko rzępoli szantę na kompletnie rozstrojonych skrzypcach. Childermass nuci pod nosem kilka znajomych taktów, bo doskonale pamięta tę melodię, do diabła, to była ulubiona szanta Jacka Kelly'ego! To wspomnienie powoduje, że wraca tęsknota za morzem. Przez krótką, irracjonalną chwilę ma ochotę pobiec w stronę przystani i błagać pierwszego z brzegu kapitana, żeby zabrał go ze sobą, byle dalej od przeklętej Anglii: może słona woda potrafiłaby wyżreć wszystkie wątpliwości tak samo, jak wyżera rany i skaleczenia, ból byłby głęboki, ale wszystko dałoby wreszcie radę się zabliźnić.

Odruchowo zatrzymuje się przy grajku: skoro nie ma gdzie się spieszyć, równie dobrze można zostać tutaj, posłuchać szanty, jednej, a potem kolejnej, ignorując fałszywe tony skrzypiec. Wyobraźnia przywołuje dobrze znane, choć już częściowo zapomniane twarze, i pamięć jednego dnia na Betty Jane, dnia, w którym jeszcze nic nie zwiastowało katastrofy, a on sam czuł się żywy jak rzadko kiedy. Miałem kiedyś rysunek, szkic nas wszystkich z tamtego dnia, przypomina sobie Childermass; odtworzyłem go dla Jimmy'ego Dowsona, ba, zmusił mnie, żebym to zrobił; uleczył mnie wtedy, przynajmniej częściowo, nie zabliźnił tej rany do końca, ale przynajmniej usunął z niej jad. Może powinienem to zrobić raz jeszcze, może to uleczy wszystko, co czuję w tej chwili: chociaż raz narysuję coś innego niż twarz Jonathana Strange'a, której nie zobaczę najpewniej już nigdy.

Nie ma kartki, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadza; jasna, gładka ściana budynku za plecami grajka wydaje się niemal czekać na coś, co ją wypełni, a Childermass wciąż ma w kieszeni parę kawałków węgla, które jakimś cudem przetrwały jego wędrówki po Faerie. Może nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, może niesie ze sobą swój los wisielca w ostatniej chwili odciętego z gałęzi; przecież węgiel jest tak naprawdę niczym więcej niż tylko martwym, spalonym kawałkiem drzewa.

Może to to drzewo, myśli, obracając węgiel w palcach, to drzewo i ta spróchniała gałąź. Dałbym wiele, żeby ten kawałek węgla miał magiczne właściwości, żeby wrócił mi to wszystko, co straciłem, kiedy tylko odważę się to narysować. Nie słyszałem nigdy o takiej magii, przerosłaby Norrella, Strange'a i Jimmy'ego Dowsona, ale może ty potrafiłbyś to dla mnie zrobić, Johnie Uskglassie, potrafiłbyś mi wrócić chociaż któregokolwiek z nich. Powiedz, jest w ogóle sens, żeby cię o to pytać? Przecież i tak wiem, że o cokolwiek poproszę, ziści się na opak. Złośliwy z ciebie władca, Johnie Uskglassie, złośliwy i okrutny, nie wiem, czemu Tom Burnley tak długo pozostawał ci wierny.

Ale zanim zdąży na dobre pogrążyć się w ponurych wspomnieniach, ktoś ściąga go z powrotem do świata tu i teraz, chwyta go mocno za ramię, wiesza się na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Childermass odwraca się gwałtownie, przygotowany na atak, ale nie, takiego napastnika się nie spodziewał. Czerwone usta uśmiechają się szeroko, fałdy spódnicy furkoczą na wietrze. Owiewa go zapach tytoniu i ziół.

– Namaluj i mnie, marynarzu!

Dziewczyna ma czarne włosy i roziskrzone ciemne oczy, w jej głosie jest szorstkość ginu i dźwięczność tłumionego śmiechu. Nie pasujesz do tego obrazu, nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca, chciałby odpowiedzieć Childermass, odchodząc o krok od niemal skończonego rysunku i przyglądając się mu w oczekiwaniu na cud, ale nic się nie dzieje, oczywiście, jakiekolwiek cuda John Uskglass czyni w Anglii, żaden nie jest przeznaczony dla niego, więc Childermass poddaje się w milczeniu. Zagryza wargi do krwi i tuż obok podobizny Jacka Kelly'ego dorysowuje kolejną postać, dziewczynę o długich włosach i wąskiej kibici, taka jak ta śmiejąca się tuż za jego plecami. Spodobałaby ci się, przyjacielu, myśli, przypominając sobie wszystkie jego podboje, szereg kobiet o bujnych piersiach i szerokich, rozkołysanych biodrach. Musisz sam znaleźć sobie jakąś mewkę, John, przygarnąć ją czule pod swoje krucze skrzydła. Tak, czerń i biel komponują się najlepiej, uwierz mi, druhu, śmiał się Jack, odsłaniając w uśmiechu równe białe zęby, o, za ten śmiech dałyby się pokroić wszystkie panny z portowych miast Anglii. Powinieneś żyć dalej, Jack, żyć i chwytać wszystkie związane z tym radości w swoje silne ręce.

– To naprawdę ja? – wybucha perlistym śmiechem dziewczyna, okręcając się w tanecznym piruecie wokół Childermassa, drobne stopy tupią w rytm szanty. – Pochlebiasz mi, marynarzu, nie jestem wcale tak piękna jak na twoim rysunku!

Prawdopodobnie powinien odpowiedzieć jej teraz coś zawadiackiego i uprzejmego jednocześnie, och, spod moich rąk zawsze wychodzą najpiękniejsze kobiety, dziewczyno, więc lepiej by było dla ciebie, gdybyś i ty w nie wpadła. Ale Childermass nie jest Jackiem Kellym, a rozstanie ze Strange'em odebrało mu resztki chęci na błyskotliwe riposty, więc tylko patrzy na nią ponuro oczami jak czarne, bezdenne studnie, i nie mówi nic. Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzy na niego stropiona, ale po chwili uśmiecha się promiennie, odzyskując pewność siebie.

– To twój przyjaciel, marynarzu? Ten tutaj? – Wskazuje ręką na szkic Jacka Kelly'ego. – Bo że to nie ty, ba, za to ręczę głową! Ale musisz go diablo lubić, skoro nawet na tym malowidle obdarzyłeś go kobietą!

– Tak. – Głos Childermassa jest cichy i schrypnięty. – To mój przyjaciel. I już nie żyje. Utonął.

– O Boże. – Dziewczyna wbija w niego spojrzenie pełne zakłopotania, na jej twarzy maluje się niepewność. – Wybacz. Nie gniewaj się na głupią dziewczynę, która plecie, co jej ślina na język przyniesie, dobrze? Naprawdę nie chciałam ci sprawić przykrości, marynarzu.

– Nie szkodzi. – Childermass zmusza się do zmęczonego uśmiechu. – To było dawno temu. Tak dawno, że czasem wątpię, czy to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Chowa twarz w dłoniach, na chwilę zapominając o rysunku, grajku i kobiecie: znowu jest tam, na rozszalałym morzu, znowu wychyla się z szalupy, próbując sięgnąć dłoni Jacka Kelly'ego; znowu fala rozdziela ich, oddalając od siebie, a ręka przyjaciela wyślizguje się z jego palców raz na zawsze, Jack, nie pójdziesz tam sam, Jack, idę za tobą na dno, zaczekaj na mnie, zaczekaj, Jack, proszę.

– Hej, marynarzu… – Dłoń dziewczyny na jego policzku jest delikatna i niemal czuła, szczupłe palce ostrożnie gładzą jego potargane włosy. – Jesteś tu jeszcze ze mną?

– Chyba tak – odpowiada Childermass zduszonym głosem i powoli odsuwa dłonie; oddycha z trudem, jakby przed chwilą wynurzył się z morskiej topieli. Wspomnienie katastrofy Betty Jane zawsze kosztuje go zbyt wiele sił, za każdym razem tonie w myślach razem z nimi, ale jego towarzyszka nie wydaje się zbyt zdziwiona.

– Widziałam już takich jak ty. Wiele razy. Morze jest okrutną kochanką, marynarzu, ja jestem o wiele delikatniejsza. – Palce dziewczyny obrysowują krawędzie jego twarzy, pieszczą półprzymknięte powieki, aż wreszcie zatrzymują się na wargach. – Uczcimy go, tego twojego przyjaciela, jeśli chcesz. Napijesz się ze mną? Za jego pamięć?

– Nie mam pieniędzy – mruczy Childermass nieprzytomnie. Dziewczyna lekko kręci głową.

– Nie szkodzi. Ja zapłacę. – Zdecydowanym ruchem chwyta jego ramię i pociąga go w stronę szynku. – To musiał być zacny człowiek, ten twój przyjaciel. Za takiego zawsze warto wypić.

Childermass nie protestuje, pozwala się jej prowadzić bez słowa sprzeciwu: rusza chwiejnie, jakby wędrował po trapie i jeszcze dalej, na statek. To dziwne, ale po latach wciąż potrafi dostosować swoje kroki do kołyszących się desek pokładu; może to była ta szanta, a może zapach słonej morskiej wody. I nawet jeśli nie jest pewien, czy dobrze robi, pozwalając jej pozostać obok, ostatnie, czego teraz pragnie, to być sam. Więc mocno oplata ramieniem jej talię i pozwala pociągnąć się w tłum; dziewczyna sunie przed siebie ostrożnie, ale pewnie, prawie jak w tańcu, a melodia szanty powoli gaśnie w oddali, zagłuszona stukotem ich kroków i gwarem miejskich uliczek.

*

A jednak jest coś ironicznego w tym, że po wyjściu z tawerny trafili właśnie tutaj. Zaułek cuchnie smrodem niemytych ciał i wymiocinami, ale tak naprawdę to w niczym nie przeszkadza. Może nawet, myśli Childermass, tak właśnie powinno być, ludzie pocą się, piją do nieprzytomności i folgują swoim potrzebom, tak było, jest i będzie. Za dużo myślisz o wszystkim, John, śmiał się Jack Kelly, po prostu weź ją w ramiona i poczuj jej dotyk, a twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. To wcale nie wymaga wielkiej filozofii, chociaż raz w życiu nie musisz się zastanawiać. Weź ją tu i teraz.

– O kim tak myślisz, marynarzu? – dyszy dziewczyna, chętne, zwinne palce zagłębiają się w rozcięcie koszuli, rozplątują halsztuk i gorączkowo rozpinają jeden guzik po drugim. Childermass nie odpowiada, uśmiecha się tylko z odrobiną goryczy i przyszpila ją mocniej do muru starej kamienicy, więżąc ją między cegłami a własnym ciałem. Teraz jest jego przepustką do krainy żywych: nie wypuści jej stąd, nie ma mowy. Skoro ma być samotny, może lepsza jest samotność we dwoje: mewka i marynarz, jak w niemal każdej szansie. To dobre połączenie, powiedziałby Jack Kelly. Jedno idealnie pasuje do drugiego.

Mewka i marynarz, jak dwa symbole z kart, dwie anonimowe twarze na chybił trafił wyciągnięte z talii innych, równie obcych. Przypadkowy układ. Nie zapytała go o imię, zauważa przelotnie, próbując skupić myśl na czymkolwiek poza biciem własnego serca. On jej zresztą też nie; to nie było do niczego potrzebne. Miłość uprawiana szybko i przelotnie w zaułkach doków ma rację bytu tylko wtedy, kiedy tak naprawdę nie zna się tej drugiej osoby, kiedy to miłość z cieniem, nie z człowiekiem. Więc jesteś cieniem, dziewczyno, dokładnie tak, nieważne, że moje palce czują każdy fragment twojej skóry, nieważne, że twoje ciało płonie pod moim dotykiem, jakby łączyło nas cokolwiek prawdziwego. Zapomnij. Zapomnijmy oboje.

Z bliska jej twarz nie jest wcale taka młoda, jak wydawało mu się wcześniej, podkrążone oczy otacza sieć drobnych zmarszczek, a skóra traci na jędrności, ale to nieważne, nieważne, póki jej ciało jest ciepłe i chętne, a nogi otaczają go w pasie, ściskają jak w kleszczach, obiecując zapomnienie. Śmiało, marynarzu! Jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro i tak jestem sam? Nie mam nikogo, na kim mógłbym się jeszcze oprzeć, i jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby wierzyć w cuda. Tak będzie już do końca: tanie oberże, kiepski gin i odrobina miłości przeznaczonej dla kogokolwiek, byle kogo, pierwszego lepszego przechodnia, ukradkiem wykradziona z ust pierwszej lepszej chętnej. Nie wierzę, że w ten sposób może powstać jakiekolwiek życie, myśli nieprzytomnie Childermass, sięgając pod spódnicę dziewczyny, to wszystko jest martwe, ty i ja, więc jak niby mogę w ogóle czuć jakiekolwiek ciepło, jak mogę wierzyć, że wskrzeszę w sobie choć odrobinę ognia? Ja sam narodziłem się równie przypadkowo, babka Molly powiedziała mi kiedyś, że Joan próbowała spędzić tę ciążę, urodziłem się wbrew woli wszystkich, więc może całe moje życie też będzie takie, bez odrobiny ciepła, jak dryfowanie po wzburzonych falach, żeby tylko utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nie wyciągniesz mnie z topieli, mewko, i chyba nawet nie zamierzasz, jestem dla ciebie nikim, ot, ciałem, o które próbujesz się rozgrzać. Ale ja nie jestem płomieniem, nie mam w sobie odrobiny ognia, tylko dawno wygasły żar rozsypany na palenisku. Tak mi zimno, Jezu, tak zimno.

– Zimno – jęczy Childermass, odchylając głowę na bok, ale te drugie, natrętne usta odnajdują tchawicę na jego szyi i przygryzają skórę, próbując wyssać z niej ciepło pulsującej krwi. Przez chwilę oboje nie są niczym więcej niż tylko kłębkiem instynktów, zamkniętych między wąskimi ścianami zaułka, ale zrozumienie przychodzi zbyt wcześnie i uderza Childermassa zbyt mocno, żeby był w stanie pozwolić sobie na zatracenie; bo przecież, krzyczy instynkt wróżbity, karty z dwóch zupełnie różnych talii nigdy nie będą w stanie stworzyć dobrego układu. To wszystko jest nie tak, zupełnie nie tak! I chociaż serce wali jak szalone, a ciało przyciśnięte do ciała drży w oczekiwaniu, Childermass wyrywa się z ramion dziewczyny i gwałtownie przygniata ją do ściany, aż szoruje plecami po cegłach. Masz czarne włosy, mewko, czarne jak ja i nie ma w tobie odrobiny magii, jesteśmy tylko szkicami, takimi samymi jak te wszystkie, które namalowałem na ścianie za plecami ulicznego grajka, żadne z nas nie dokończy portretu tego drugiego, nie wypełni go kolorem. Boże, nie mam na to siły, nie zastąpisz mi kolorów Strange'a, jego ciepła i życia, cokolwiek usiłowałbym sobie wmówić. Ta farsa nie ma sensu, zapomnijmy, rozdzielmy się i odejdźmy w przeciwne strony, byle dalej od siebie, bo nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć ci w twarz, ha, nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć w twarz swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Puść mnie, puszczaj, rozumiesz? 

Gwałtownym ruchem wyrywa ręce spod spódnicy dziewczyny, zaciska dłonie w pięści. Mur z cegieł jest szorstki i nierówny, ale nic nie szkodzi, to nawet jeszcze lepiej, a kiedy Childermass z całej siły uderza nimi o ścianę, na jego knykciach rysują się krwawe pręgi. Ból otrzeźwia, przywraca do świadomości, nie, to wciąż jeszcze nie jest świadomość, uparte ciało dalej domaga się swoich praw, ale nie dojdzie więcej do głosu, już nie.

– Co?... – Oczy dziewczyny są zamglone i półprzytomne, a oddech szybki, zbyt szybki; drobne palce wbijają się z całej siły w nagie ramiona Childermassa, nogi przyciągają go jeszcze bliżej, ciało do ciała, skóra do skóry. Drobne, chciwe usta sięgają do pokrwawionej dłoni, spijają krew ze skaleczeń, oplatające go uda drżą spazmatycznie.

– Idź do diabła – chrypi Childermass z rozpaczą. Osuwa się na kolana, przyciska twarz do jej brzucha, przez cienki materiał wyczuwając ciepło jej ciała, i wyje jak pies, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a rozpadnie się na kawałki, jak lustro, w które kruk uderzał dziobem tak długo, aż nie pozostało z niego nic poza strzaskanym odłamkami i nikt, nawet sam John Uskglass, nie złoży ich już z powrotem.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Dziewczyna pochyla się nad nim, ostrożnie bierze jego głowę w ramiona, próbując go uspokoić. Childermass nie wie, co się dzieje: drży na całym ciele, oddychając ciężko, i wydaje mu się, że ta ledwo odrobina alkoholu, którą wypili, pozbawiła go wszystkich zmysłów. A może raczej: rozedrgała je, napięła do granic możliwości. Zupełnie jakby cała gorączka i rozpacz, które szły za nim krok w krok od czasu Faerie, wreszcie znalazły ujście i wydostawały się z niego jedną sztormową falą, niemożliwą do opanowania. Przeżyłem już kiedyś coś takiego, dawno temu, ale ty nie jesteś Jimmym Dowsonem, jesteś nikim, nie potrzebuję cię tutaj, bo nie powstrzymasz już tej fali, znasz się tylko na marynarzach, o, na nich aż nazbyt dobrze, ale nawet odrobinę nie znasz się na morzu, jego przypływach i odpływach, i przede wszystkim sztormach. Uciekaj stąd, mewko, uciekaj, zwiń skrzydła, zanim rozpęta się piekło, zanim wiatr poszarpie wszystkie żagle na masztach.

– Nie mogę. – Szarpie się w uścisku dziewczyny, oddychając ciężko. – Nie chcę.

Nie można chcieć, kiedy każdy fragment ciała buntuje się przeciw obcemu dotykowi, kiedy opuszki palców na skórze to dziesięciu intruzów, przemocą zakłócających jego spokój. Nie można.

– Dlaczego nie uciekasz? Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca! – Childermass wykrzywia się gniewnie, prawa dłoń odruchowo szuka rękojeści noża, choć przecież i ten, ostatnia pamiątka po Tomie Burnleyu, zaginął gdzieś w bezdrożach Faerie. – Znikaj stąd, byle szybko!

Tym razem się udaje: dziewczyna odbiega przerażona w głąb ulicy, przyciskając do siebie poły rozchełstanej bluzki, i nie ogląda się już za siebie. Dopiero wtedy Childermass podczołguje się do ściany i siada, tuląc policzek do zimnych cegieł. Powietrze pachnie miłością i strachem, tak, przede wszystkim strachem. Więc tak wygląda moja wolność, Jonathanie Strange, myśli z goryczą. Nie ma ucieczki w drugie ciało, nieważne, jak bardzo chciałbym cię naśladować, nieważne, czy pomogło to tobie.

Zbyt dobrze wie, że nie umie zatracić się w szaleństwach wolności. Owszem, bywały chwile, kiedy próbował oszukać samego siebie, że potrafi być taki jak rudowłosy mag, swobodny i niezależny, nawet jeśli ta swoboda kaleczyła tamtego od środka; wszystko byłoby lepsze od życia w tym więzieniu, którego nie był w stanie sforsować, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał. Czasem próbował wyważać drzwi od środka, trochę alkoholu, trochę opium, tak, ale to wszystko było o wiele za mało, żeby uwierzyć we własną niezależność. Zawsze było coś, co przytrzymywało go w miejscu i nie pozwalało ruszyć dalej, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał zerwać niewidzialną pętlę. Sam nie zauważył, kiedy przybrała kształt stryczka.

– Może pan jest przyzwyczajony do wolności – syczy, choć przecież Strange'a nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Zaciska szczęki tak mocno, aż czuje, jak zęby przecinają krawędź języka: smak krwi w ustach jest dziwnie uspokajający. – Ja nie.

Tak długo służyłem pod czyimiś rozkazami, że nie umiem sobie poradzić, kiedy już ich nie ma. Dawniej to pan mnie potrzebował, panie Strange, i wtedy wszystko było prostsze, znałem swoją rolę i wiedziałem, co powinienem robić, jak się zachowywać. Teraz nie wiem już nic.

Z nich dwóch to Strange nie zastanawia się nad sensem, nad celowością czegokolwiek, tylko bez namysłu prze do przodu; jego emocje są takie wymowne, myśli Childermass, i wypływają z niego strumieniem, który potrafi zburzyć każdą tamę. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie jego opętała kiedyś dzika magia. To przekleństwo, z pewnością, ale też i po części dar. Dla takich jak on są burze, ciskające po falach największe żaglowce, krwawe wschody słońca, ogniste jak jego włosy, i ciepły, aksamitny granat nieba o zmierzchu. Dałbym wiele, Jonathanie Strange, żeby chociaż przez chwilę poczuć to wszystko co ty, żeby chociaż raz zobaczyć niebo inne niż stalowe, morze inne niż szare; czasem wydaje mi się, że mój świat naszkicowano kawałkiem węgla, który osypał się i zatarł, i nikt już nie wleje w niego żadnej barwy. To przeraża mnie bardziej niż wspomnienie obłąkanego Dana, bólu po śmierci Joan, nawet tamtego sztormu: ciąg dni podobnych jeden do drugiego, tak niewiele potrzeba, żeby rysunek rozmazał się do końca i nie zostanie już nic poza jednolitą burą plamą, w której nikt nie dopatrzy się żadnego kształtu.

Znowu toniesz, Childermass, mówi głos w jego głowie, głos, który niepokojąco przypomina ton maga, nonszalancki i złudnie lekki, ale pełen starannie skrywanej troski. Childermass przygryza wargi i przecząco kręci głową. Nie, ostatni raz tonąłem z Jimmym Dowsonem. A potem on wyciągnął mnie z tego morza, swoją cygańską magią położył na powierzchni wody i pozwolił swobodnie dryfować. To właśnie robię do tej pory, cały czas. Dryfuję. Nie mam siły poruszyć ręką ani nogą.Gdybym mógł, usiadłbym w miejscu, tak jak teraz, i nie oddalał się stąd ani na krok.

Ale wbrew sobie wstaje i idzie, idzie jak najdalej od zaułka, dopóki nie trafi na żółty namiot, który kojarzy mu się z Vinculusem, a więc i z Norrellem, z czasami, kiedy wszystko było o wiele prostsze, a jego miejsce stałe i niezmienne. Może dlatego bez wahania wchodzi do środka i patrzy na wróżbiarkę, drobną dziewczynę o mysich włosach i zmęczonej twarzy. Czy to możliwe, że to Maggie Purvis, najmłodsza żona Vinculusa? Nawet jeśli, to nieistotne. Upłynęło tyle lat, a ja widziałem ją tylko przez kilka godzin i nie rozpoznałbym jej zapewne nigdy więcej. Zresztą wystarczy potrząsnąć głową i złudzenie pryska: teraz widzi w niej nie tylko Maggie, ale twarze wszystkich dziewcząt, które w życiu ominął, pozostawiając je Jackowi Kelly'emu, Nedowi Purvisowi, wszystkim tym mężczyznom, którzy potrafili sięgnąć po nie jak po swoją własność. I to byłoby proste, tak cudownie proste, móc zrobić to samo i chociaż na parę chwil zmusić się, żeby nie myśleć, żeby po prostu podzielić z kimś samotność. Ale na pewno nie z nią.

Suta falbaniasta spódnica szeleści cicho, kiedy dziewczyna odsuwa się o krok i Childermass uświadamia sobie, jak właściwie musi wyglądać: cuchnący alkoholem, z potarganymi włosami i oczami błyszczącymi od gorączki. Nic dziwnego, że mi nie ufa, śmieje się gorzko: sam też bym sobie nie zaufał. Ot, rzezimieszek, który wkradł się do jej namiotu, żeby pozbawić ją z trudem zarobionych pieniędzy – albo może o wiele gorzej, życia.

– Nie bój się – chrypi z wysiłkiem. – Nie bój się, proszę. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę tylko poznać moją przyszłość, tylko to jedno, nic poza tym.

– A masz czym zapłacić? – Dziewczyna przygląda mu się z powątpiewaniem.

Childermass zagryza wargi: fakt, o tym nie pomyślał. Wywraca kieszenie płaszcza, przez chwilę wierząc wbrew nadziei, że znajdzie w nich chociaż jedną monetę. Ale nie, nie miał przecież przy sobie pieniędzy, kiedy przygotowywał się do wejścia na Królewskie Trakty, to ostatnia rzecz, która mogłaby mu być tam potrzebna; a resztkę pieniędzy Strange'a, którymi płacił za pokój w oberży, oddał magowi razem z pugilaresem. Rozpaczliwie przebiega myślami wszystko, co ma przy sobie, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek cennego, i nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie ani jednej rzeczy. Ba, tak naprawdę nie ma przy sobie prawie nic poza starym płaszczem i za dużymi butami. I odrobiną węgla w kieszeni. Może to zresztą jest jakiś pomysł: odpracować jej wróżby, dać w zamian coś, co mogłoby stanowić jakiekolwiek zastępstwo zapłaty.

– Narysuję twój portret – proponuje cichym, błagalnym głosem.

– Nie chcę. – Dziewczyna marszczy brwi, a Childermass czuje irracjonalny przypływ paniki.

– Zaproponuj cokolwiek innego. Zapracuję, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. – Podnosi głos. – Muszę usłyszeć twoją wróżbę, zrozum.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę przygląda mu się ze strachem, aż wreszcie ostrożnie bierze jego rękę w swoje. Cóż, myśli Childermass, dobre i to. Może po prostu nie chce się kłócić z pijanym szaleńcem, na którego muszę jej wyglądać. Tak, to jedyne wytłumaczenie.

– Nie widzę twojej przyszłości – mówi wreszcie wróżbiarka, jej oczy patrzą na niego niepewnie, okrągłe ze zdumienia. – Nie widzę.

– To dlatego, że nie zapłaciłem? – rzuca Childermass gwałtownie, ale ona kręci głową, zdezorientowana i wystraszona tak samo jak on, więc patrzy na nią rozpaczliwie. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz, proszę, to ważne, nie wiem, co zrobić, jeśli się nie dowiem, nie mam pojęcia, do diabła, a muszę to zrozumieć! Oszaleję do reszty, jeśli mi tego nie ułatwisz, nie zostawiaj mnie z tym samego, błagam, nie udźwignę tego bez niczyjej pomocy!

Chwyta rękę dziewczyny i przyciska ją mocno do własnej dłoni, skóra do skóry, jakby ten kontakt mógł ułatwić cokolwiek, jakby umożliwiał odczytanie czegoś, choć sam już tak naprawdę nie wie, przyszłości czy przeszłości. Ale to nie działa, oczywiście, nie ma prawa zadziałać, jak wszystkie nieumiejętnie rzucane zaklęcia. Childermass rozpaczliwie kręci głową i przypomina sobie wszystkie nieudane czary, które jednak coś znaczyły, odbicie Arabelli Strange w misie, karta rzucona na powierzchnię wody. Jeszcze trochę wysiłku, Johnie Childermassie. Nie potrzebujesz zobaczyć przyszłości; wystarczy, że ją zrozumiesz. Poczujesz.

– Wynoś się stąd! – Dziewczyna próbuje wyrwać dłoń z jego uścisku, ale Childermass trzyma ją mocno jak w stalowych kleszczach, więc po chwili przestaje się szarpać: patrzy na niego okrągłymi ze strachu oczami, drżąc na całym ciele, jakby czekała na atak. Childermass kręci głową i wypuszcza jej dłoń z uścisku.

– Może wcale nie ma przyszłości – mówi głucho i podnosi się z zydelka. – Może chodzi właśnie o to i o nic więcej.

*

Jeżeli nie ma przyszłości, a przynajmniej ma się takie wrażenie, tak naprawdę nie pozostaje wiele możliwości, żeby spróbować pogodzić się z losem. To może być mała fiolka laudanum, tytoń wymieszany z tytoń mieszany z opium czy kilka butelek ginu, kupionych za pieniądze wykradzione z kieszeni przypadkowego przechodnia. Mało chwalebne, ale tak naprawdę istnieją sytuacje, w których nie warto zastanawiać się nad tak błahymi rzeczami jak wyrzuty sumienia; tamten nie zbiednieje od kilku wykradzionych cichaczem szylingów, a Childermass ma wrażenie, że jeśli nie ugasi tego wszystkiego, co rozpaliło w nim odejście Strange'a, choć odrobiną ginu i opium, nie będzie już w stanie funkcjonować dłużej niż przez najbliższą godzinę, ba, wróci do tej cholernej przystani i sprawdzi, czy jeśli postanowi urządzić sobie lot z klifu prosto do morza, wygra woda czy ten ogień. Więc tak, mruczy pod nosem, picie i palenie to zdecydowanie najrozsądniejsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Chociaż, dorzuca ta bardziej przytomna część jego umysłu, zapewne dokładnie to samo powiedziałby każdy pijak i każdy palacz opium. Idź do diabła, Johnie Childermassie, tym razem nie masz już po co być przytomny i rozsądny, bo tak naprawdę nikt na to nie czeka. Nikt nie czeka na ciebie, spójrz wreszcie prawdzie w oczy! Możesz robić, co tylko chcesz, a raczej mógłbyś, gdybyś tylko sam dla siebie nie był najgorszym więzieniem. Więc pij i pal, bo, do licha, to najlepsze, na co cię stać.

Dlatego Childermass pije i pali, nie licząc kolejnych butelek, a tylko coraz bardziej oszołomionym wzrokiem wpatrując się w alkohol przelewający się w cynowym kubku. Ma pan wyjątkowo złośliwe poczucie humoru, panie Strange, myśli mętnie, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad stołem. Dzban wody i cynowa misa starej Rosie, właśnie tego używałem, kiedy próbowałem odnaleźć pana na Półwyspie. Do diabła, jak mogłem nie przewidzieć, że zaklęcie zadziała i teraz, choć zamiast misy jest kubek, a zamiast wody gin?

Coś dotyka jego palców: ostrożnie, niemal nieśmiało, gdyby to słowo w ogóle pasowało do człowieka, którego widzi naprzeciw siebie. Cholerny, cholerny Strange. Siedzi na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu, najwyżej parę stóp od jego własnego, a te przeklęte szarozielone ślepia uparcie przewiercają go na wylot, jakby mag próbował właśnie zgadnąć, z jakiego powodu próbuje się upić.

– Childermass...

– Odejdź – mówi cicho służący, odsuwając od siebie pusty kubek, i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy Jonathan Strange przed nim to zjawa, czy żywy człowiek, i po prawdzie wcale nie ma ochoty się o tym przekonywać; woli się nie zastanawiać, które z tych dwóch byłoby gorsze. – Zresztą wcale cię tu nie ma, prawda? Za dużo wypiłem, ot i wszystko.

– Za dużo wypiłeś – zgadza się mag i patrzy na niego przenikliwie. Childermass wzdycha ciężko. To musi być jednak prawdziwy Strange, decyduje: żadna zjawa nie byłaby tak natrętna.

– Daj mi spokój – mruczy i, choć w izbie panuje gorąco, mocniej otula się płaszczem. – Wracaj do Arabelli, proszę.

– Bell mnie nie chce – odpowiada Strange ze zmęczeniem i to wreszcie są te słowa, które potrafią przebić się przez mgłę alkoholowego otępienia Childermassa.

– Jak to nie chce? – protestuje ochryple, unosząc głowę znad stołu. – Przecież czekała na męża, nie ma pan nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo się bała, że już nigdy pana nie zobaczy! Widziałem to, do diabła, i to tak samo wyraźnie, jak pana teraz.

– Widziałeś, co widziałeś. I dorobiłeś do tego własne wyjaśnienie. – Strange sięga po butelkę z ginem i sam pociąga spory łyk. – W tym śnie wcale nie chodziło o mnie. Ma drugiego męża, Childermass.

Służący mruga zdezorientowany: nie, rzeczywiście, w jego śnie ani razu nie padło nazwisko Jonathana Strange'a, ale to wydawało się przecież tak oczywiste, tak bardzo oczywiste, skoro chodziło o męża Arabelli! Jego magia snów i złudzeń znów spłatała mu figla; a może raczej, myśli Childermass ponuro w przebłysku bolesnego zrozumienia, to ja go nam spłatałem, panie Strange. Nie chciałem tego, do diabła, ale znowu coś poszło nie tak, moja magia nie pozbędzie się skaz nawet wtedy, kiedy zedrę do szczętu stopy na Królewskich Traktach, nieważne, jak bardzo John Uskglass próbowałby mi sprzyjać. Niektórzy rodzą się z pęknięciem i z tym samym pęknięciem umierają, a jedyne, co czyni różnicę, to to, czy nauczą się je jakoś ukrywać przed innymi.

– Powiedziała to panu? – pyta bardziej szorstko, niż miałby na to ochotę, ale Strange nie zwraca uwagi na ton jego głosu.

– Skądże znowu! – Wplata palce we włosy gestem zagubionego dziecka. – Nie mógłbym się jej przecież pokazać na oczy! Za kogo ty mnie masz, Childermass, do licha? Nie, widziałem ją i tego kapitana, widziałem, jak na niego patrzyła. A jeden z marynarzy z tego cholernego statku dopowiedział mi wystarczająco wiele, żebym zrozumiał.

Childermass mruga ze zdumieniem: to ostatnia rzecz, którą spodziewał się usłyszeć po wszystkich swoich snach. Dlatego przechyla się przez stół i niezgrabnie kładzie rękę na ramieniu Strange'a. 

– Jest pan pewien? – odzywa się łagodnie.

Mag nie odpowiada, kiwa tylko głową, nie patrząc na towarzysza. Childermass wzdycha.

– I co pan zamierza z tym zrobić? – pyta cicho, z wahaniem dotykając rudych włosów Strange'a.

– Nie wiem. Nie mam jej tego za złe, na Boga! – Mag odrywa wreszcie dłonie od twarzy i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. – Nie mogę jej tego zniszczyć. Już wystarczająco wiele poplątałem jej w życiu, Childermass, sam wiesz o tym najlepiej. Gdyby nie ja, nie byłoby Faerie ani tego wszystkiego. Może z nim będzie szczęśliwsza. Nie mam serca z kamienia. 

– Nie, nie ma pan. – Tak naprawdę Childermass przez chwilę zastanawia się, na ile decyzja maga była spowodowana altruizmem, a na ile urażoną miłością własną, ale szybko odpędza od siebie tę myśl: bądź co bądź, przy wszystkich swoich wadach mag naprawdę byłby gotów na wiele dla swojej żony. – Dobrze pan robi, panie Strange. 

– Tak też mi się wydaje. – Mag bierze głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować, ale jego zdenerwowanie jest zbyt wyraźne, żeby był w stanie je ukryć przed Childermassem: wciąż nerwowo bawi się kosmykiem włosów. – Sam kazałem jej żyć dalej zamiast zamykać się w grobie. Zrobiła, jak jej powiedziałem, i dobrze, zasłużyła na odrobinę spokoju. 

– I co pan zamierza teraz zrobić?

– Diabli wiedzą. – Mag ze zmęczeniem wzrusza ramionami. – Na pewno nie mogę do niej wrócić. Czasem lepiej nie mówić za dużo. 

– Ma pan rację. – Childermass nie dodaje, że wolałby nie wiedzieć, jak bardzo jego wróżby okazały się mylne. Ja też wolałbym wierzyć, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Jonathanie Strange, że znowu jesteś pod jej opieką. Co my tu właściwie robimy? Dzieli nas właściwie wszystko, a łączy chyba tylko ta cholerna przeprawa przez Faerie. O ile to ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

– Nie mogę zrobić jej krzywdy, Childermass – wzdycha Strange, trzęsącą się ręką sięgając po alkohol. – Każdemu, ale nie jej. Zniszczyłbym to wszystko, co udało jej się osiągnąć.

Te słowa tak naprawdę są niewinne, nie mają w sobie odrobiny wyrachowania i dlatego Childermass nie ma pojęcia, czemu na ich dźwięk ma ochotę poderwać się z miejsca i potrząsnąć magiem tak silnie, żeby wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, żeby rozejrzał się wokół i chociaż raz w życiu zauważył obok siebie kogoś innego poza Arabellą.

– Ale do mnie pan może wrócić. – Jeszcze próbuje walczyć z ogarniającym go gniewem, ale już czuje, że prędzej czy później przegra. – Bo jestem zbędny, tak czy inaczej, i tak naprawdę nie mam już nic. Nawet moje karty spłonęły. Mnie już pan niczego nie zniszczy, prawda?

Prawda, Childermass, bo co tak właściwie osiągnąłeś beze mnie? Nie, to pytanie nie pada na głos – nawet brutalna szczerość Jonathana Strange'a miewa swoje granice – ale zawisa niewypowiedziane między nimi jak bariera nie do pokonania. Childermass ma niemal namacalne uczucie, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę w stronę Strange'a, nie byłby w stanie dotknąć jego twarzy. Jest w tym coś przerażającego: dopiero w tej chwili zdaje sobie w pełni sprawę, że nie ma już na świecie nikogo poza Strange'em, że tak naprawdę całe jego życie zależy od słów i kaprysów maga. To uczucie sprawia, że ogarnia go trudna do opanowania panika.

Przecież to jeszcze gorsze niż służba u Norrella, myśli z przerażeniem.

– Nie rozumiem. – Mag z rezygnacją potrząsa głową i służący tak naprawdę nie wie, co właściwie ma na myśli: czy to, co powiedział przed chwilą, czy może ich sny o Arabelli Strange.

– Wiem, że pan nie rozumie – wzdycha Childermass i opiera głowę na blacie stołu. Patrzy na maga przymglonymi oczami: opium rozmywa ostre krawędzie rzeczywistości, wszystko chowa się za oparami i dymem. Z tej odległości jego włosy wyglądają zupełnie jak płomień, myśli sennie.

– Wytłumacz mi! – Głos Strange'a też jest jak płomień: gorący i nieustępliwy, pełen bliżej nieokreślonego żaru. Childermass uśmiecha się blado.

– Nie istnieje coś takiego jak usuwanie wspomnień, panie Strange. Teraz to wiem, nawet jeśli mówił pan coś o jakimś zaklęciu. Działało, tak, owszem, ale w tym przypadku nie ma mowy o żadnym zaklęciu, nie rozumie pan tego? To – uderza dłonią w opróżnioną do połowy butelkę ginu – jest jedyny sposób, a i tak zbyt często zawodny. Magia nie da sobie z tym rady. Gdyby zabrał mi pan wspomnienia, musiałby pan oddać mi własne. Tak pan to robił na Półwyspie, prawda?

To na jedno wychodzi, panie Strange, to przecież to samo, myśli gorączkowo, splatając palce na butelce z ginem. Jesteśmy zbyt mocno związani, pan i ja.

– Dlaczego miałbym ci odbierać wspomnienia? – Strange patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, marszczy brwi, próbując wyłuskać z jego chaotycznych słów jakąś spójną całość. Do diabła, nie pamiętasz, zupełnie nic nie pamiętasz, chciałby wykrzyknąć Childermass na poły z gniewem, na poły z rozpaczą; tak, chciał przecież, żeby Strange zapomniał o tym wszystkim, po to ostatecznie dał mu ten przeklęty woreczek, którym ochraniała go Joan! Ale nikt nie uprzedził go, jak ciężko będzie nieść samemu ciężar tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się między nimi. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy na dawną rzeczywistość nakładają się wizje, których doświadczył w Faerie: tyle obrazów, atakujących jego głowę bez najmniejszej litości. Jeszcze jeden, a oszaleję.

– Dlatego, że pan sam ich nie ma! – wybucha nagle, drżąc na całym ciele. – Nie masz pojęcia, jaka to ulga, Jonathanie Strange, jak bardzo chciałbym móc się z tobą zamienić, choćby i na chwilę! Ale przecież pan i tak nie zabierze mi żadnych wspomnień, więc tak naprawdę nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. – Wsuwa dłonie we włosy, szarpie je gestem Strange'a, tylko że znacznie silniejszym; ból napiętej skóry wcale nie przynosi ulgi, tylko jeszcze bardziej potęguje zdenerwowanie. 

– Mam wiele wspomnień. – Tym razem głos maga jest niższy, bardziej ponury. – O części z nich sam chciałbym zapomnieć, uwierz. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co widziałem na Półwyspie, pod Waterloo. Nie jesteś jedyny.

– Pod Waterloo! – rzuca Childermass z goryczą. – Do diabła, nie mówię przecież o tym, panie Strange! Sam widziałem wystarczająco wiele śmierci, nie wierzy mi pan? Ale to nie o tym chciałbym zapomnieć najbardziej, gdybym tylko mógł wybrać, gdybym tylko...

Urywa nagle, czując, że jeszcze chwila, a powie zbyt wiele. Oddycha ciężko, jak po długim biegu, i dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że dłoń maga dotyka jego własnej, ostrożnie gładzi opuszki jego palców w geście pełnym nieoczekiwanej czułości.

– John – mówi Strange łagodnie – naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Nie pij już więcej, dobrze? Bądź rozsądny, proszę.

– Ledwo parę dni temu wróciłem z Faerie. Jak mam być rozsądny? – Głos Childermassa jest szorstki i pełen tłumionego gniewu, jego oczy ciskają błyskawice w stronę towarzysza, ale pozwala odjąć sobie ręce od twarzy. Strange przytrzymuje jego dłonie w swoich i patrzy na niego wyczekująco, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się ciągu dalszego, oskarżeń, wyjaśnień, czegokolwiek. Ale Childermass nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa i mag nie wypuszcza z uścisku jego rąk, jakby samym tym gestem próbował go uspokoić.

– Dobrze, John – powtarza łagodnie, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem. – Już dobrze.

– Nic nie jest dobrze, Jonathanie Strange. – Childermass ze złością wyrywa dłonie z uścisku maga. Wsuwa rękę do kieszeni i ciska na stół pustą buteleczkę po laudanum. – Powiedzieć ci, co teraz widzę? Do tego nie trzeba żadnych kart. Nic nie widzę i nic nie zobaczę, bo przyszłości nie ma, Jonathanie Strange, po prostu nie ma! Ją też zgubiliśmy w Faerie, tak jak wszystko inne, i nikt nie pomoże nam jej znaleźć, bo to po prostu niemożliwe, żadne czary, żaden pieprzony John Uskglass! Jesteśmy sami, sami z tym wszystkim, a ja już po prostu nie jestem w stanie znieść tego dłużej, wystarczy mi tych wszystkich bezsensownych lat, które były wcześniej. Już po wszystkim, Jonathanie Strange. I co ty na to?

Mag nie odpowiada. Sięga po buteleczkę i powoli obraca ją w dłoni, mrużąc oczy, żeby w półmroku izby odczytać nabazgrany na naklejce napis. Wreszcie podnosi wzrok na towarzysza i przygląda mu się z mieszaniną troski i bliżej nieokreślonego rozczarowania.

– Mój Boże, laudanum też brałeś? – Przygryza wargi. – Każdemu zaszkodziłaby taka mieszanka, Childermass, a co dopiero tobie. Powinieneś się położyć. Stać nas na jeszcze jedną noc tutaj, rano pomyślimy, co dalej, ale teraz musisz odpocząć. Chodź. – Wyciąga dłoń w stronę służącego. – Idziemy na górę.

– Nie chcę – warczy Childermass ochryple i odtrąca rękę maga. Strange przygląda się mu uważnie, mrużąc oczy, jakby był na granicy cierpliwości.

– Jesteś naprawdę pijany, Childermass – mruczy z dezaprobatą.

– Jestem – przytakuje służący bez cienia skrępowania, ciemne oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce, kruk na karku unosi skrzydła do lotu. – I właśnie dlatego, Jonathanie Strange, chociaż raz posłuchaj, co mam ci do powiedzenia, do diabła, zamiast skupiać się na tym, co nieistotne. Więc nie, nie mam siły znowu zgadywać, czy tym razem chce mnie pan widzieć, czy może jednak nie. Nie mam siły się zastanawiać, co panu chodzi po głowie. I czy nie jest pan przy mnie z tego powodu, że nie było nikogo innego. Do licha, Jonathanie Strange, wystarczająco długo byłem służącym, gotowym na każde skinienie, i niech mnie diabli, jeśli zamierzam do tego kiedykolwiek wracać. Kto jak kto, ale ty akurat powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej, właśnie ty! To ty namawiałeś mnie, żebym porzucił służbę u Norrella, więc dlaczego, dlaczego próbujesz mnie zmusić, żebym znowu powtarzał to wszystko od początku?

Nerwowym ruchem podrywa się z miejsca. Pchnięte gwałtownie krzesło z trzaskiem uderza o podłogę, ale Childermass stoi bez ruchu, niezdolny, żeby schylić się i je podnieść, niezdolny, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że Strange powie coś, złapie go za ramię, zrobi cokolwiek, żeby nie pozwolić mu wyjść, do diabła, Jonathanie Strange, błagam cię o to! Chociaż raz zajmij się kimś jak należy! Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, jak nigdy dotąd, chociaż raz pozwól mi poczuć, że rzeczywiście jestem chciany przez kogokolwiek, że nie jestem ważny tylko wtedy, kiedy bez mrugnięcia okiem wypełniam co bardziej niewdzięczne rozkazy. Ale nie, mag oczywiście stoi bez ruchu, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, jakby dalej próbował odnaleźć właściwe znaczenie jego słów, i Childermass ostatecznie się poddaje. Nigdy nie będziemy w stanie się porozumieć, Jonathanie Strange, a Faerie, zamiast nas połączyć, rozdzieliło nas jeszcze bardziej.

Bez słowa odwraca się plecami do maga i rusza w stronę drzwi. W progu uderza go podmuch chłodnego powietrza: chociaż wciąż nie ma mrozu, jesień powoli ustępuje miejsca zimie. A może, kiedy tu siedzieliśmy, minęły wieki, pory roku przetasowały się jedna po drugiej, kolor za kolorem, jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery i od nowa. Może za każdym razem wracam do punktu wyjścia, tutaj, w Yorku, kiedy próbuję sobie poukładać to, co zostało z mojego życia. I wszystko zawsze wygląda tak samo, naturalny cykl twoich porażek, Johnie Childermassie, nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu liczysz na to, że może coś się jednak uda. Tak samo i bez końca.

Tak czy inaczej, to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

*

Dopóki niosą go skrzydła ginu i opium, Childermass ma wrażenie, że frunie: frunie nad Yorkiem, coraz wyżej i wyżej, zostawiając za sobą Jonathana Strange'a, ba, całą pieprzoną Anglię z magią, która przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku, i z deszczem, który nigdy nie otworzy wnętrza drugiej osoby, choć może otworzyć wrota do Faerie. Im wyżej, tym bliżej do końca. Jestem krukiem, zobaczcie, wszyscy jesteśmy krukami, kołujemy nad tą ziemią, dopóki starczy nam sił, dopóki skrzydła nie odmówią nam posłuszeństwa. Jesteśmy krukami! Jesteśmy krukami! Możemy tylko głośno krzyczeć, że wszystko upadnie, że zagłada jest blisko, a potem patrzeć, patrzeć bez końca, jak miotają się tam na dole, niewiele więksi od mrówek.

Ale im wyżej się wzleci, tym bardziej brutalne bywają upadki: alkohol wyrywa się z trzewi nagle, gwałtownie, razem z żółcią i resztką niestrawionego posiłku, zjedzonego – kiedy właściwie? Chyba najprędzej w innym życiu. Żółć, przetrawiony gin i coś jakby mięso, co ja takiego jadłem, na rany Boga? Kolejna fala torsji zwala go z nóg; Childermass już nie frunie, ale osuwa się w rynsztok z głową we własnych wymiocinach i jedyne, na co jeszcze ma siłę, to patrzeć, jak rzęsisty deszcz spłukuje zawartość jego żołądka w dół ulicy. Niesmak w ustach wydaje się nie do zniesienia i Childermass nie dałby uciąć sobie ręki, czy w pijanym widzie naprawdę nie posilił się padliną, jakimś znalezionym w rynsztoku truchłem martwego zwierzęcia.

Ta myśl wywołuje jeszcze jeden atak torsji: Childermass próbuje zatkać usta rękawem płaszcza, ale to nie wystarcza, ciało domaga się oczyszczenia ze wszystkich trucizn, które pochłonęło kilka godzin wcześniej – gdyby tylko wspomnienia dały radę opuścić go tak szybko jak przetrawiony alkohol! – i nie podnosi się z rynsztoka, aż nie ma już czym wymiotować, tylko jego znękanym pijaństwem ciałem wstrząsają suche drgawki.

A potem nadchodzi spokój.

Sam nie wie, jak długo leży, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć nawet jednym palcem. Przewrócenie się na drugi bok i wynurzenie twarzy z rynsztoka wydaje się zadaniem ponad ludzkie siły. Świat rozpływa się, rozmywa przed oczami; to opium po raz drugi uderza do głowy, z opóźnieniem, ale za to całą swoją siłą. Pozwól mi tak zostać, proszę, myśli Childermass i kuli się na boku; siennik jest nadspodziewanie twardy, bardziej jak bruk niż jak siennik, dlaczego właściwie położyłem się spać w takim miejscu? Nawet Norrell, nawet w najgorszym ze swoich nastrojów, nie wymyśliłby mi czegoś podobnego, za bardzo przejmowałby się, co za jego plecami poszeptywałaby reszta służby. Nie, nikt nie zmusiłby mnie do czegoś podobnego. No więc dlaczego? Z własnej woli? Jako pokuta?

To rynsztok, Johnie Childermassie, uświadamia sobie wreszcie, trafiłeś wreszcie do rynsztoka, tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Urodziłeś się w rynsztoku i w rynsztoku umrzesz, to w gruncie rzeczy zabawne, chociaż może nie doceniasz w tym momencie ironii losu, ale nic to, docenisz ją z pewnością, kiedy wzlecisz w powietrze i przyjrzysz się sobie tam na dole!

Na dole.

Childermass z trudem porusza wyschniętymi wargami. Ogień gniewu i alkoholu wypalił się już do końca i może dlatego ma wrażenie, że mu zimno; kuli się i przykrywa mocniej płaszczem, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie robił przez cały ten czas, odkąd porzucił towarzystwo Strange'a i wybiegł z oberży prosto w grudniową noc. Cóż, myśli, cokolwiek to było, z pewnością o wiele lepiej, żebym nigdy sobie o tym nie przypominał. Czuje, że bolą go żebra, a to nigdy nie jest dobry objaw: ma wrażenie, że gdyby tylko rozpiął koszulę, znalazłby pod nią świeżą warstwę sińców i zadraśnięć.

– Hej, ty! To ty stałeś wczoraj na środku rynku i ubliżałeś Królowi Kruków, śmieciu! – Gardłowy północny akcent w głosie nieznajomego jest równie silny jak w jego własnym, a jego ciemne, rozwichrzone włosy i blada cera sprawiają, że Childermass przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby spoglądał w lustro. – Pewnych rzeczy nie robi się nawet po pijaku, wiesz?

– Mnie to mówisz? – Ciałem Childermassa wstrząsa suchy, szyderczy śmiech, niebezpiecznie bliski szlochu. – Nie rozpoznałbyś Johna Uskglassa nawet wtedy, gdyby przyszedł i splunął ci prosto w twarz! Zresztą nie ty jeden, nie wyobrażaj sobie, że przyszedłby specjalnie do ciebie, bo i po co? On nie przychodzi do nikogo, a zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy go przyzywasz, daruj sobie tę lojalność, bo nie przyniesie ci nic oprócz rozczarowań. Wszyscy jesteśmy dla niego tacy sami!

– Bluźnisz! – syczy nieznajomy, a Childermass patrzy na niego drwiąco.

– Wiesz co? To bez różnicy, bo ty możesz być Johnem Uskglassem, ja mogę być Johnem Uskglassem, on jest tak naprawdę każdym z nas, rozumiesz?

Ma wrażenie, że nie potrafi przestać się śmiać: śmiech jest histeryczny i coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy. Childermass ma wrażenie, że rozpada się na kawałki, a ból głowy przybiera na sile, ale to nic, nic nie ma znaczenia. Śmieje się nawet wtedy, kiedy pięść nieznajomego uderza go w twarz i rozrywa skórę. Boże, jak boli. Rozcięta warga momentalnie zaczyna puchnąć, a w ustach smak zastarzałej żółci przeplata się ze świeżą krwią i smak jest tak obrzydliwy, że Childermass musi przez chwilę zwalczać kolejny atak torsji.

– Wariat! – rzuca tamten, ale Childermass nie reaguje, tak naprawdę jest mu wszystko jedno, czy czeka go kolejna obelga, czy jeszcze jeden cios w twarz, więc mężczyzna ostatecznie rezygnuje i odchodzi: nikt nie ma zbyt wielkiej przyjemności w kopaniu leżącego, prawda, myśli Childermass, odprowadzając go pełnym goryczy spojrzeniem.

A potem podnosi się z wysiłkiem i rusza w stronę ulicznego poidła. Oplata ramionami pompę i wiesza się na niej całym ciężarem ciała; każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy mięsień rwie z bólu, ale wreszcie udaje mu się uzyskać cienki strumyczek wody. Podstawia pod niego głowę i pije, pije, jak długo jest w stanie; lodowaty płyn odrobinę przywraca go do przytomności, pozwala choć częściowo zapomnieć o bólu i wypłukuje ze spierzchniętych ust smak żółci. Przez chwilę nie potrafi oprzeć się myśli, że dawno nie pił czegoś równie dobrego. Chłodny metal pompy koi gorączkę, która płonie w jego żyłach, i Childermass powoli odzyskuje przytomność umysłu.

A potem odrywa się z wysiłkiem od pompy i rusza w stronę cmentarza dla biedoty.

Grób jest ledwo widoczny spod stosu zbutwiałych liści i po prawdzie Childermass nie zauważa go przez dłuższą chwilę, tylko przechodzi obok, biorąc go za jakiś na wpół zwiędły krzak, ale zbyt dobrze pamięta miejsce, którego szuka, więc ostatecznie wraca w stronę sterty liści. Przez moment przygląda się z zadumą resztkom grobu, wyglądającym równie żałośnie jak on sam, i usiłuje przywołać na wpół zapomniane wspomnienia, a kiedy zauważa złamane ramię krzyża, wystające zza rozkładającej się sterty, zapiera się w błocie i zaciska palce na drewnie, próbując umieścić krzyż we właściwej pozycji. Drzazgi wpijają się w skórę, ukłucia są drobne i nieszczególnie bolesne, ale na tyle silne, żeby zostawić ślady na skórze. Childermass z niejaką fascynacją obserwuje czerwone punkciki, znaczące jego dłoń: czy mi się wydaje, myśli, unosząc rękę, czy rzeczywiście układają się w jakiś wzór? Powinienem go rozpoznać, mam tę odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale ucieka mi w tym samym momencie, kiedy próbuję ją przyszpilić. Może gdybym spróbował to narysować, odnalazłbym właściwą odpowiedź: ciało pamięta o wiele więcej gestów niż słów, to wszystko mieści się tak naprawdę gdzieś w środku, spisane jakimś tajemnym, nieartykułowanym językiem, który kiedyś, dawno temu, zupełnie przestałem rozumieć. Mapa, otaczają nas mapy, możemy je odczytać tylko koniuszkami palców, niczym innym.

A potem spod liści wynurza się tabliczka, porośnięta mchem tak bardzo, że nie da się odczytać imienia ani daty; Childermass przeciera ją ostrożnie, próbując odcyfrować na wpół zatarty napis. Niewiele tego, imię i data śmierci, zupełnie jakby nikt na całym świecie nie wiedział o Czarnej Joan więcej niż te kilka niezwiązanych ze sobą faktów. Jaki właściwie był jej początek? Gdzie się urodziła? Może tak naprawdę to nieistotne, wzdycha Childermass, przytulając głowę do tabliczki i przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że znowu jest małym chłopcem, nieświadomym swojego początku i swoich korzeni. Ja miałem przynajmniej matkę, myśli, ostrożnie gładząc szorstkie drewno krzyża, matkę, która wprawdzie próbowała spędzić niechcianą ciążę, ale mimo wszystko ostatecznie pogodziła się z losem: wiem, że chciała dać mi z siebie tyle, ile tylko była w stanie. Nie jej wina, że się nie udało. A ty, Joan? Nigdy nie powiedziałaś, skąd pochodzimy; nie wiedziałaś tego czy po prostu nie było o czym wspominać?

– Poczytałbym ci Biblię – wzdycha i siada wprost na rozmiękłej ziemi, nie przejmując się błotem – ale obawiam się, że straciłem ją w Faerie.

Nie pamięta, jak należy się modlić, nie robił tego od lat – po prawdzie nie czuł żadnej potrzeby, jakikolwiek Bóg, jeśli rzeczywiście istniał, jak mówiła Joan, był zbyt daleko, a Król Kruków wręcz przeciwnie, i tak wtrącał się w jego sprawy, więc nie istniała żadna potrzeba, żeby go przyzywać – i teraz też nie zamierza nawet próbować. Zamiast tego opiera głowę na stercie butwiejących liści, głęboko wdycha zapach zgnilizny. Przez chwilę ma ochotę położyć się na grobie i nie wstawać już nigdy; gdyby tylko mógł zostać na zawsze tutaj, w jej towarzystwie, i zapomnieć o całym świecie! Na zawsze, Johnie Childermassie. Przynajmniej grabarze nie mieliby zbyt dużo do roboty, myśli zgryźliwie: ot, wykopaliby kolejny dół koło grobu Joan, wszystko poszłoby prosto i bezboleśnie.

Ale przeklęty instynkt życia wciąż kołacze się w zmaltretowanym ciele, a życie na ulicy uczy wystarczająco wielu sztuczek, żeby dało się o nich tak po prostu zapomnieć: dlatego niechętnie podnosi się z liści. Pamiętaj, John, słyszy w głowie głos matki: jeśli w zimie nie masz gdzie spać, musisz chodzić, choćby i w kółko, żeby tylko nie zasnąć. Usiądziesz na chwilkę, zamkniesz oczy – i przepadło, następnego dnia znajdą już tylko twojego trupa. Któremu będą musieli zresztą łamać palce, żeby cokolwiek z nich wyciągnąć. 

Cóż, tym razem nikt nie połamie mi palców, uśmiecha się Childermass ponuro, bo i co mi zabiorą, skoro musiałem ukraść choćby i te parę pensów na alkohol? Tę resztkę węgla do rysowania? Znakomity łup, rzeczywiście! Ale nie, to jeszcze nie jest czas na zasypianie, więc Childermass stawia kołnierz płaszcza i wbija dłonie w kieszenie. Teraz nie ma wprawdzie mrozu, zima jest nadspodziewanie ciepła, ale raz zapamiętane przestrogi nie dają tak łatwo o sobie zapomnieć: dlatego krąży niespokojnie od domu do domu, wydeptując ślady w błocie ciasnych uliczek Yorku, i próbuje nie myśleć o Jonathanie Strange'u, do diabła, próbuje nie myśleć o niczym poza kolejnym krokiem.

Ta sama droga, raz za razem: tu brak kamienia w bruku, tu trzeba uważać na świeżą kałużę wymiocin. Tu leży truchło kruka zagryzionego przez kota, nie, nie podejdę bliżej, nie ma mowy, znam już twoje pułapki, Johnie Uskglassie! Droga kurczy się i kurczy z każdym okrążeniem, jak zbyt dobrze znane ścieżki przemierzane z zamkniętymi oczami, i Childermass ma wrażenie, że toczy się jak puszczona luzem moneta, coraz bliżej i bliżej środka kręgu. Umyślnie omija rewiry ich dawnego gangu: zbyt wiele wspomnień Joan, przykrytej wiekiem trumny z taniego sosnowego drzewa, z którą pożegnał się przecież najwyżej pół godziny temu, i zbyt wiele pamięci o Tomie, śpiącym pod warstwą bluszczu i opadłych liści na dawnym cmentarzu Starecross. Ale pamięć o przeszłości, choć niechciana, przychodzi i tak, wystarczy byle drzewo, byle wykusz okna, żeby przywrócić ją do życia.

Cóż, może wspomnienia to tak naprawdę jedyne, co nigdy nas nie opuszcza, myśli Childermass i na chwilę przymyka oczy: rude kosmyki pod palcami, iskierki magii jeżące włosy na ciele, do diabła, nie, nie chcę! Nie mam siły cały czas iść krok za nim i zastanawiać się, co tym razem mu strzeli do głowy i gdzie jest teraz moje miejsce przy nim, jako służący, przyjaciel czy właściwie kto? Koszmary Faerie powiedziały mi prawdę, Jonathanie Strange, rozpadasz się w moich oczach na tysiąc Jonathanów, każdy tak bardzo różny od pozostałych, a ja nie umiem nadążyć choćby za jednym: nie wiem, co zrobisz, jak zareagujesz na cokolwiek, co zrobię. Może ty sam nie wiesz i może to przeraża mnie najbardziej; zbyt wiele miałem już w życiu niespodzianek. A zresztą, jak długo można grać w ściganego z cieniami? Umówmy się, że po prostu przegrałem, oddaję ci tę walkę, bo naprawdę wystarczy mi już tego wszystkiego.

Z tą myślą osuwa się na bruk: nie, nie będzie zasypiał, jeszcze nie. Zresztą i tak nie ma mrozu; nie zamarzłby tu, najwyżej zaziębiłby się na śmierć, a w gorączce prędzej czy później wróciłyby wszystkie dawne sny i wizje. Z trudem prostuje plecy i siada bezwładnie na kamieniu. Otula się płaszczem, porozdzieranym po nocnych szaleństwach, ale wciąż ciepłym i dobrze znanym: wita jego dotyk z ulgą, jak uścisk najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Hej, ty!

Podrywa głowę ze zdumieniem: spodziewa się kolejnej zaczepki, bo i cóż innego mogłoby go spotkać na ulicach tego przeklętego miasta? Wracał tu tyle razy i nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Powinienem się wreszcie nauczyć, ta myśl przebiega przez głowę Childermassa jak błyskawica. Nie jestem tu mile widziany. A jednak, kiedy myślę o domu, wciąż nie widzę przed sobą ani murów Hurtfew, ani kamienicy na Hanover Square; nie, to ciągle są ciasne, ciemne uliczki i cuchnące rynsztoki Yorku. Nigdy od tego nie ucieknę, nieważne, jak bardzo bym próbował.

I wtedy coś odbija się od jego kolana i ląduje w błocie tuż u jego stóp.

– Zjedz sobie ciepły obiad, człowieku, zamiast tu siedzieć i marznąć – słyszy nieoczekiwanie. Kiedy podnosi głowę, widzi nad sobą młodego, skromnie ubranego mężczyznę. Ani chybi pastor, myśli Childermass, krzywiąc usta w niechętnym uśmiechu, pastor albo misjonarz. Albo inny podobny im szaleniec, bo dawać w tym mieście jałmużnę i liczyć na to, że nie zostanie wydana na opium i alkohol, może tak naprawdę tylko ktoś niespełna rozumu.

Przez chwilę chciałby rzucić monetą w nieoczekiwanego dobroczyńcę: czuje, jak ze wstydu płoną mu policzki, i przez chwilę nie potrafi powstrzymać fali nienawiści do człowieka, który był sprawcą jego upokorzenia. Ale pastora nie ma już obok, zniknął w tłumie znikających za załomem ulicy ludzi, dlatego Childermass podnosi z ziemi wytartą monetę i ostrożnie obraca ją w dłoni. Wróżyłem już kiedyś i z monety, przypomina sobie, i na diabli mi się to zdało, bo wszystko skończyło się nie tak, jak powinno. Przepraszam, Tom. Miało być zupełnie inaczej.

A potem przychodzi inna, mniej oderwana od ziemi refleksja: jak żałośnie muszę wyglądać, jeśli właśnie tutaj, w tej dzielnicy nieszczęścia, biedy i pijactwa, ktoś dzieli się jałmużną akurat ze mną?

Nie powinienem tak siedzieć, myśli. Muszę zająć czymś ręce; wtedy może dadzą mi spokój. Oczywiście, to nie jest idealne rozwiązanie, ale zawsze lepiej być wziętym za rysownika niż za żebraka, dlatego Childermass wyciąga z kieszeni kawałek węgla i odrywa od słupa ogłoszeniowego kilka plakatów: marne zastępstwo papieru, ale wystarczy. Prawa dłoń błądzi odruchowo po kartce, kreska za kreską, odruchowo kreśląc na niej bliżej nieokreślone kształty. Aż wreszcie Childermass budzi się z zamyślenia – i patrzy na nią ze wstrętem.

Ze szkicu patrzy na niego twarz Jonathana Strange'a, niedokończona, ale zbyt łatwa do rozpoznania, żeby budziła jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Ciągle maluję to samo, myśli Childermass z rezygnacją. I nie wygląda, żebym miał kiedykolwiek przestać. Może urodziłem się tylko po to, żeby namalować twój portret, Jonathanie Strange, zupełnie jak Dan Healy narodził się, żeby namalować mój. Może kiedy go skończę, będę mógł wreszcie odpocząć. 

– Chodź ze mną, kruku.

Te słowa budzą o wiele skuteczniej niż struga lodowatego deszczu, biczującego jego twarz: Childermass podrywa głowę i czuje, jak zamiera w nim serce, kiedy tuż nad sobą zauważa parę ślepych, pokrytych bielmem oczu.

*

Pierwsze wrażenie jest mylne, oczywiście, Childermass tak bardzo pragnie, żeby chociaż jedno z jego przeklętych przeczuć okazało się nieprawdą, ale wystarczy kolejny rzut oka na nieznajomego i już widzi, jak bardzo się pomylił: mężczyzna jest przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat starszy od Jimmy'ego Dowsona i wyraźnie wyższy, w czarnych włosach połyskują nitki siwizny, a cera mimo zimy wydaje się smagła, nie blada. Nie, tak naprawdę wcale nie przypomina tego, kogo miał nadzieję ujrzeć na jego miejscu. A jednak, kiedy nieznajomy macha na niego ręką, Childermass wstaje posłusznie i przysięga sobie w duchu nie dziwić się już niczemu: idziemy, John, idziemy, bo ktokolwiek nazywa cię krukiem, wie o tobie o wiele więcej, niż powinien.

– Dokąd?... – pyta niepewnie. Jego wątpliwości wypadają blado, tamten jest zbyt pewien tego co robi, a może raczej – ma swój cel i zamierza zrobić wszystko, żeby go dopiąć, a z takimi nie ma co dyskutować. Zresztą, jak miałbym to niby zrobić? Sam nie mam pojęcia, dokąd się wybieram, więc równie dobrze mogę z nim iść. Nawet jeśli miałby wsadzić mi nóż pod żebra, czy w ogóle robi to na mnie jeszcze jakiekolwiek wrażenie?

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, kruku. – Śmiech nieznajomego jest miękki i dziwnie ciepły, nie ma w sobie gorzkiej melancholii Jimmy'ego Dowsona; kolejna różnica między nimi dwoma. – Nie musisz się bać. Nic ci nie zrobię.

Och, to akurat najmniejszy problem, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, ale naprawdę nie ma siły wdawać się w dyskusje, nie teraz, kiedy znękane pijaństwem i ciosami napastników ciało błaga go o litość. Więc robi to, co robił przez większość życia: słucha poleceń, a skoro przyzwyczajenie jest drugą naturą człowieka, jak mawiają, udaje się mu to niemal odruchowo. Wstań. Idź. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

Mimo wszystko z trudem dotrzymuje kroku nieznajomemu: ślepiec albo tak dobrze zna ulice Yorku, albo widzi wszystko przed sobą jakimś szóstym zmysłem, ale nie ma najmniejszego problemu ze znalezieniem właściwej drogi, czy to na nierównym bruku, czy w rozjechanym kołami wozów błocie, czy wreszcie przy sypiącym się ze starości wejściu na most.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – mówi wreszcie.

– Tutaj? – parska Childermass z odrobiną sarkazmu, rozglądając się wokół. Chciałby dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale widok zadumy na twarzy ślepca ma w sobie coś, co każe mu zamilknąć, i chyba dlatego wysiłkiem woli przełyka ironiczną uwagę, że przecież znajdują się w środku niczego. Prawda, to miejsce może było kiedyś cygańskim obozem, barwnym i krzykliwym, ale teraz wydaje się, że wszystkie kolory spłynęły razem z deszczem: kilka burych, bezkształtnych namiotów i zadeptane końskimi kopytami błoto, pozbawione zieleni drzewa i resztki zbutwiałych liści. Szarość, w której można utonąć, zresztą, do diabła, tak naprawdę niewiele brakuje, żebyśmy naprawdę się w niej utopili, parska Childermass, nurzając się po kostki w rozmiękłej ziemi. Po co kolory niewidomemu, myśli z goryczą i kiedy wkracza na teren obozowiska – a raczej tego, co z niego zostało – ma wrażenie, że on sam staje się tak samo burą, pozbawioną barw figurą, zupełnie jakby krajobraz wokół wysysał z niego tę resztkę życia, która mu jeszcze została. Tak naprawdę nie ma w tym nic nowego: już od tak dawna grzęznę w szarości, a wszystko wokół jest tylko ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tego, o czym wiedziałem od lat. Zresztą po prawdzie jedynymi kolorami w moim życiu były zawsze inne osoby, plamy farb Dana Healy'ego, rude włosy Jonathana Strange'a, ja sam jestem jak naszkicowany węglem na kartce papieru i mogę tylko kląć, że pieprzony pacykarz nie zdążył domalować mnie do końca, kiedy jeszcze miał szansę. Wiele z tym nie zrobię: tak się stało i już. Czy ktokolwiek słyszał o obrazie, który namalował się sam?

Ale jego przewodnik, choć niewidomy, omija po kolei kałuże, jakby wiedziony szóstym zmysłem, i Childermass uspokaja się odrobinę: przestaje kląć w myślach i śledzi uważnie kroki nieznajomego. Dużo łatwiej idzie się za kimś niż samemu, tu skok, tu dwa kroki w lewo i można wyjść suchą nogą z największej kałuży błota. Po chwili robi to niemal mechanicznie. Wystarczy go naśladować, żeby móc odczytać znaki pozostawione w błocie.

Znaki, ha! Kiedyś były wszędzie. Przyszłość dawała się odczytywać niemal bez wysiłku, a każdy kolejny układ mówił o tym, co się zdarzy, czasem nawet zbyt wiele – Bóg świadkiem, że Childermass nie zawsze pragnął takiej wiedzy! – a karty były drogowskazem: chwiejnym, kapryśnym, ale niezawodnym. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło, ciężko podążać za czymkolwiek, rozstaje dróg mnożą się w nieskończoność. Childermass wbija wzrok w plecy ślepca i powoli obraca w ręku na wpół skończony portret Jonathana Strange'a. Tak samo szedłem kiedyś za Danem Healym, myśli, a wspomnienia wydają się z każdym krokiem coraz trudniejsze do opanowania: to było wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że zna się na magii, że nauczy mnie godzić się z moim dziedzictwem. Pomyliłem się wtedy i nie wiem, czy nie mylę się teraz, ale może tak naprawdę to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybym zasnął tam, w rynsztoku, z portretem Strange'a w ręku. Trzeba iść, wszystko jedno, dokąd. Byle przed siebie.

Wnętrze namiotu nie różni się tak bardzo od innych mu podobnych: przez chwilę Childermass ma wrażenie, że znów znalazł się u małej chiromantki, która odmówiła mu przyszłości. Może i ten wróżbita powie mi to samo, myśli Childermass, patrząc na spłowiały materiał namiotu: gdzieniegdzie dostrzega jeszcze ślad, wspomnienie żółci. A jednak jest tu coś, co sprawia, że przez całe jego ciało przebiega dreszcz: jakieś przeczucie, ślad magii, której nie był w stanie wyczuć u żadnego innego jarmarcznego wróżbity. Może jednak usłyszę swoją przyszłość, stwierdza i sam nie wie, czy czuje ulgę, czy może raczej przerażenie: przez chwilę chciałby wyrwać się stąd na wolność, choćby i w szarość i w błoto, i uciec jak najdalej stąd. Jak można czytać z kart, skoro jest się niewidomym? A potem przypomina sobie Jimmy'ego Dowsona, który nie potrzebował oczu, żeby odczytywać z ludzkich ciał ich historie, żeby koniuszkami palców badać zawiłe historie wypisane na skórze swoich kochanków, i to wspomnienie na chwilę niemal odbiera mu oddech.

– Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, żeby przepowiedzieć mi przyszłość? – pyta drżącym głosem.

– Boisz się, kruku?

– Nie, skądże znowu. – Childermass uśmiecha się smutno, uśmiech wykrzywia tylko jego wargi, nie sięgając oczu. – Widziałem już wszystko i może jeszcze więcej.

Ślepiec chwyta jego dłoń, bez namysłu i bez wahania, zupełnie jakby naprawdę był w stanie ją zobaczyć. Przez chwilę trzyma ją mocno w swojej, przeciągając kciukiem po liniach i załamaniach skóry, aż wreszcie wypuszcza ją z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Masz w sobie Johna Uskglassa – zauważa cicho. – Masz w sobie Królewskie Trakty.

Mężczyzna jest stary, o wiele starszy, niż byłby teraz Jimmy Dowson – on nie żyje, przypomina sobie Childermass jeden z ostatnich przebłysków swojej wróżbiarskiej intuicji, a serce ściska się mu boleśnie – ale jest między nimi jakieś trudne do uchwycenia podobieństwo, które nie kończy się wcale na pokrytych bielmem oczach. Może to coś w ruchach, coś oszczędnego i przyczajonego, a może jakaś gorzka mądrość, obecna w sieci zmarszczek rysujących się na jego twarzy; tak czy inaczej, to wystarczy i Childermass z westchnieniem opada na chwiejący się zydelek.

– Przełóż karty lewą ręką. Muszą cię poczuć, kruku. 

Uwaga jest cicha i łagodna, a jednak sprawia, że Childermass przez chwilę ma ochotę uciec z namiotu i już nigdy do niego nie wracać. Nie powinno tak być, myśli. To Jimmy Dowson nazywał mnie krukiem, kiedyś, dawno temu. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek inny mówił do mnie w podobny sposób.

Ale cygańska magia wydaje się nie do pojęcia nawet dla jego wyostrzonych do granic możliwości zmysłów. Te karty są zupełnie inne niż jego własne, a symbole na nich dziwnie obce – to zaskakujące, myśli; przecież większość obrazków odrysował wiernie z talii nieszczęsnego Williama Fletchera, ręka i magia kazały mu zmienić zaledwie kilka z nich. A jednak patrzy na talię wróżbity jak na zgromadzenie siedemdziesięciu ośmiu zupełnie obcych sobie osób, z kart wieje obojętność, jakby był nikim, ot, przypadkowym przechodniem, który nie ma dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Ta surowość przenika cały układ, który niewidomy rozkłada na stole, jeszcze ukryty przed jego wzrokiem, karty zwrócone twarzami do blatu stolika, i Childermass przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że osądzają każdy jego postępek, odkąd tylko poznał Jonathana Strange'a, ba, może jeszcze wcześniej, odkąd po raz pierwszy zetknął się z talią Williama Fletchera i uświadomił sobie, gdzie tak naprawdę leżą źródła jego magii. Potrząsa głową, patrząc na zasłonięte karty, i czuje, że dawno nie czuł już takiego strachu jak teraz.

– Przeczytasz ten układ? – pyta wróżbita łagodnie, przechylając się w jego stronę. Ich twarze niemal się stykają i Childermass odsuwa się odruchowo, zaskoczony nieoczekiwaną bliskością. Od skóry niewidomego bije nienaturalne ciepło.

– Tak. – Childermass przełyka ślinę. – A ty?

Zamiast odpowiedzi słyszy cichy śmiech, pełen wyraźnego rozbawienia.

– Śmiało, kruku, odsłoń karty, są twoje. Opowiedz mi, co widzisz.

– Zaraz. – Childermass unosi drżącą rękę do czoła, odgarnia kosmyk ciemnych włosów, który wysunął się z wiązania: wszystko po to, żeby zyskać na czasie. – Mam ci tłumaczyć, co w nich czytam?

– Nie, po co? – Wróżbita uśmiecha się miękko. – Słowa nie oddadzą tego, co widzisz. Zrozumiesz i bez tego. 

Childermass z głębokim westchnieniem wypuszcza z siebie powietrze: dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech, czekając na odpowiedź wróżbity. A potem kładzie dłoń na stole i powoli odkrywa karty. 

– Królowa Mieczy – mruczy cicho. – Tak, to rozumiem. Odwrócona Ósemka Mieczy. Król Kielichów. I… Koło Fortuny? Ale to nie ma sensu, ja przecież...

– Pomogę ci, kruku. – Tym razem to wróżbita odsłania kolejną kartę. Obrazek na niej nie jest obcy, choć znaczenie wymyka się zrozumieniu Childermassa.

– Eremita? – mruczy z zaskoczeniem, bo w jego talii ta karta zawsze oznaczała przecież Norrella; i może to jest możliwe, skoro Strange odnalazł dla siebie powrotną drogę z Faerie, czemu i drugi z magów nie miałby zrobić tego samego? Ale wróżbita kręci głową, uśmiechając się lekko, niemal niezauważenie; Childermass ma wrażenie, że na twarzy niewidomego dostrzega cień pobłażania.

– To nie ten, o którym myślisz, kruku. Karty nie pokazują przeszłości, ale przyszłość.

– Ale… – Childermass podnosi pytający wzrok na wróżbitę. To bezsensowne, myśli, nie mam nawet po co na niego patrzeć, skoro tamten nie jest przecież w stanie dostrzec mojego spojrzenia. Musisz wydusić z siebie to pytanie, Johnie Childermassie, na tyle głośno, żeby to usłyszał. Kto miałby niby być Eremitą, jeśli nie Norrell? Nie znam nikogo innego, chciałby krzyknąć – ale milczy.

– Nie kłóć się z kartami. – W łagodnym głosie mężczyzny nieoczekiwanie dźwięczy stal. – One wiedzą, co mówią. Zobacz, a to przecież jesteś ty. Sam to czujesz najlepiej.

Childermass zerka na stolik, oczekując Piątki Kielichów, mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu i o długich, rozwianych włosach; takiego siebie zna, takiego pamięta. Karta, którą widzi, zapiera mu dech w piersiach: zbyt mocno przypomina mu to wszystko, przez co przeszedł w Faerie, samotne drzewo o spróchniałych gałęziach i sznur otaczający jego szyję. Wszystko, co próbuje teraz zostawić za sobą.

– To nie ja – rzuca ochryple, zaciskając pięści, i przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby targował się z przeznaczeniem; zbyt dobrze wie, ile zostało w nim z Wisielca, jak bardzo karty mają rację. Wciąż nie zapomniał przecież, jak czytać układy; a to, co pokazuje mu niewidomy wróżbita, z jakichś względów jest o wiele bardziej zrozumiałe niż wszystko to, co potrafił odcyfrować z własnej talii w domu Arabelli Strange. – To – to powinna być zupełnie inna karta, ja...

– Twoje karty znały cię zbyt dobrze, kruku. – Wróżbita ze współczuciem kręci głową. – Nie miały dystansu. Ty byłeś nimi, a one tobą. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że spłonęły, wiesz? Czas spojrzeć na wszystko z innej strony.

– Dlaczego? – odzywa się cicho Childermass, a w jego udręczonym głosie słychać wszystko to, czego nie chce wypowiedzieć na głos: dlaczego się nade mną znęcasz, ty i twoje karty, dlaczego kwestionujesz wszystko, co odważyłem się zrobić? Nie potrafię żyć, jakby nic się nie stało, jakbym nigdy nie trafił do Faerie, nie poznał Jonathana Strange'a. To wszystko stało się częścią mnie i już o tym nie zapomnę. Gdybym umiał sprawić, żeby wszystko było inaczej, nie siedziałbym tu teraz z tobą, nie szukałbym odpowiedzi na pytanie, co właściwie powinienem ze sobą zrobić.

Wróżbita uśmiecha się lekko, jakby był w stanie usłyszeć jego myśli, i znów sięga do talii. Tuż obok Wisielca układa Króla Mieczy.

– Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, co z kolei oznacza on, prawda, kruku?

Childermass chowa twarz w dłoniach. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chce patrzeć na kolejne karty; zbyt dobrze wie, co mu pokażą. Układ na stole mówi mu wszystko to, od czego próbował uciec i co tak naprawdę przeczuwał w głębi ducha, odkąd porzucił Strange'a w tawernie, a może nawet jeszcze wcześniej, odkąd zagłębił się w rysunek Arabelli Strange, żeby trafić do Faerie. Pewne rzeczy wydają się nieuniknione, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się próbowało opóźnić ich przyjście. Zgubisz mnie, Jonathanie Strange, zgubisz mnie tak czy inaczej, nawet jeśli nie zdecydowałeś się iść za mną, żeby mnie zatrzymać. A może właśnie dlatego.

Wróżbita kładzie dłoń na pierwszej karcie, delikatnym, niemal czułym gestem przesuwa palcami po namalowanym obrazku.

– Tutaj masz swoją odpowiedź – mówi łagodnie. – Na początku, nie na końcu układu. Musisz wrócić tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, i powędrować zupełnie inną drogą. Wróć do Króla Mieczy.

Kiedy Childermass wyciąga rękę, jego dłoń przez chwilę styka się z dłonią wróżbity. To dziwne, myśli; zupełnie jakbym czuł pod palcami skórę Jimmy'ego Dowsona. Kim jesteś, niewidomy człowieku, i czy istniejesz tak naprawdę, czy może wyśniłem sobie to wszystko, twój namiot, karty, ciebie samego? Dopóki sam nie trafiłem do Faerie, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że sny mogą być aż tak realne i tak bolesne jednocześnie, jakby były samym życiem, nie, jakby były prawdziwsze niż życie. Boję się ciebie, wróżbito. Boję się tego, co wyczytasz o mnie z kart.

– Nie mogę wrócić do Króla Mieczy – mruczy ochryple. – Nie do niego.

– Wisielec jest rozdarty między dwiema kartami, kruku, pamiętaj. – Wróżbita kręci głową, patrząc na niego surowo. – Możesz zawrócić albo iść naprzód. Nie możesz mieć wszystkiego.

To przecież moje własne słowa, dokładnie to samo mówiłem przecież Jonathanowi Strange'owi nie tak dawno temu, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, ale tylko kręci głową, czując, jak pieką go oczy.

– Kim jest Eremita? – pyta ze ściśniętym gardłem, a każde słowo sprawia niemal fizyczny ból. – Gdzie mogę go znaleźć?

Ale wróżbita tylko kręci głową, a ślepe, pokryte bielmem oczy kryją o wiele więcej, niż tłumaczą, jak dwa lustra odbijają to, co na zewnątrz, ale nie pozwalają żadnym sekretom wydostać się na wolność. Gdybym mógł tylko zdrapać to bielmo, zobaczyć w nich kolor, myśli Childermass, może znalazłbym tam rozwiązanie. Ono nie może być daleko, czuję, że mam je na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie potrafię go zobaczyć tak samo, jak ty nie potrafisz zobaczyć mnie, wróżbito.

– A może to ty jesteś Eremitą? – zgaduje rozpaczliwie i wreszcie doczekuje się reakcji: blade, wąskie wargi wróżbity krzywią się w nieco smutnym uśmiechu.

– Powodzenia, kruku – odpowiada.

*

Tak naprawdę Childermass nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie, w jaki sposób opuścił namiot wróżbity. Musiał być moment, w którym wstał z zydelka i po prostu wyszedł przez bure, płócienne wejście, powiewające smętnie na wietrze, ale kiedy to było? Czy wróżbita mówił coś jeszcze po tym, kiedy zapytał go o Eremitę? W głowie wiruje niemiłosiernie, może to pozostałości po całonocnej libacji, a może objaw zderzenia z jakąś potężną magią. Tak czy inaczej, rozsadzający czaszkę ból wciąż nie pozwala zebrać myśli. Childermass odruchowo przemierza dobrze znane ulice, pozwalając nogom kierować się tam, dokąd chcą, bez udziału świadomości, i mija jednego przechodnia za drugim, nie przyglądając się bliżej nikomu; nie rozróżnia żadnych twarzy, tak naprawdę zauważyłby wyłącznie rudą czuprynę, ale skoro nie dostrzega nikogo podobnego…

– John! John Childermass! 

Odwraca się gwałtownie: głos wydaje się znajomy i Childermass rozpaczliwie przeszukuje zakamarki pamięci, próbując połączyć go z konkretną osobą. Po chwili zauważa szopę nadspodziewanie jasnych jak na dziedzictwo Yorku włosów i przenikliwe niebieskie oczy, patrzące na niego z twarzy przeciętej poszarpaną, czerwoną szramą. Znam tę twarz, myśli, znam ją, ale zupełnie inną; bez tej blizny przecinającej ją na dwie połowy, od skroni, przez brew aż po koniuszek ust, wydawała się delikatniejsza, mniej zdecydowana. Teraz to twarz człowieka, który spojrzał śmierci w oczy i wyszedł z tego spotkania cało. Choć niekoniecznie w jednym kawałku, bo szrama jest linią podziału, granicą między tym, co ludzkie, a tym, co zwierzęce: lewe oko łagodne i zadumane jak dawniej, w prawym czai się demon zagłady.

– Phineas Lister – odzywa się cicho.

– A przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało. – Lister mruży oczy jak drapieżnik szykujący się do ataku, ale wyciąga do Childermassa spracowaną, poznaczoną odciskami rękę. – Powiedziałbym, że dobrze cię widzieć, John, ale żaden z nas diablo nie pasuje do tego typu gadaniny.

– Raczej nie – zgadza się Childermass z ponurym uśmiechem, ale przyjmuje wyciągniętą dłoń: uścisk jest silny i mocny i przynajmniej przez chwilę daje złudzenie oparcia. Cóż, może jest coś absurdalnego w szukaniu oparcia u jednego z przywódców johannitów, burzyciela porządku i wcielenia chaosu, za jakiego mają go szanowani obywatele Yorku, ale w Phineasie Listerze takim, jakiego niegdyś poznał Childermass, jest coś, co budzi zaufanie. Może coś z dawnego żarliwego buntownika zostało i w tym dzikim człowieku z poszarpaną twarzą, myśli, patrząc mu w oczy z ciekawością, ale i szacunkiem.

Lister nie protestuje, nie odwraca spojrzenia; uśmiecha się samym kącikiem ust – grymas wydaje się zaiste diabelski – i nieco ironicznie, jakby bawiło go zainteresowanie dawnego towarzysza.

– Co cię znów przygnało do Yorku? Ostatnio, jak cię widziałem, zjawiłeś się na chwilę i przepadłeś jak kamień w wodę. Aż tu wreszcie proszę, proszę, człowiek–cień pojawił się po raz kolejny! – prycha z sarkazmem podszytym odrobiną gniewu, dzikie oko łypie na Childermassa podejrzliwie, blizna na twarzy wydaje się ożywać: czerwona, poszarpana pręga wyraźnie odcina się od bladej skóry, przypominając świeżą, nie do końca zabliźnioną ranę. – Podobno masz tak w zwyczaju, John, opuszczać ludzi, zanim dobrze się zdążą do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Tom Burnley mówił, że…

– Tom Burnley zmarł na moich rękach – przerywa Childermass szorstko.

– Tak myślałem. – Tym razem to łagodne oko przejmuje kontrolę nad dzikim i na twarzy Listera pojawia się wyraz troski. – Ciebie też wtedy nieźle poharatali, prawda? Myślałem, że zginęliście obaj w czasie odwrotu, szukaliśmy was przez dobry tydzień, cholera! – W jego głosie pojawia się cień wyrzutu. – Mogłeś przekazać nam jakąś wiadomość, że chociaż ty się z tego wywinąłeś. Dlaczego...

– Pochowałem go na starym cmentarzu w Starecross – wpada mu w słowo Childermass głosem tak zachrypniętym, że sam ledwo jest w stanie zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. Może chciałby dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale gardło odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, a głos łamie się z żalu. Nawet jeśli od śmierci Toma minęło wiele miesięcy, ta rana wciąż się jątrzy, niezabliźniona, i może nie zagoi się już nigdy: wszyscy nosimy swoje blizny, myśli Childermass, kręcąc głową, niektórzy na twarzy, jak Phineas Lister, a niektórzy wewnątrz siebie. Te drugie wcale nie bolą mniej.

– Szkoda, wielka szkoda. To był dobry chłopak – mruczy Lister, ściągając z głowy wysłużony kapelusz. Zaciska go w pięści i milknie na chwilę. Childermass obserwuje towarzysza z ukosa: teraz widać tylko lewe oko, zamglone i pełne melancholii, oczywista oznaka żałoby. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, oczywiście: zbyt dobrze wie, że Phineas Lister nauczył się kochać Toma jak własnego syna, nawet jeśli był zaledwie siedem lat starszy od niego.

– Nie chciałem znów przynosić złych wiadomości. – Childermass wbija paznokcie w dłoń i wysiłkiem woli udaje mu się odzyskać głos. – Żałobny kruk, tak mnie wtedy nazwałeś, pamiętasz? I jednak przypuściłeś ten pieprzony atak na fabrykę Singletonów.

– A ty jednak pojechałeś razem z nami. – Lister patrzy na niego uważnie, jakby próbował przejrzeć go na wylot. Dalej, człowieku, akurat ty domyślasz się pewnie, co nas łączyło, więc czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz, myśli Childermass z gniewem. Obiecałem Tomowi, że do was wrócę po jego śmierci i oczywiście, że tego nie zrobiłem. Do diabła, nie miałby żalu, znał mnie wystarczająco dobrze. Nie nadaję się na johannitę, nie potrafię naprawdę uczestniczyć w czymkolwiek, umiem tylko stać z boku i przepowiadać klęskę. Tom o tym wiedział i ty też, nawet jeśli próbujesz sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej.

– Musiałem. – Childermass przygryza wargi i czerwienieje na twarzy. – Nie zostawia się towarzyszy, nawet kiedy decydują się na największe głupstwa. A może zwłaszcza wtedy. Sam powiedz, tylko szczerze, Finn: ty byś nie pojechał? Na moim miejscu?

– Nie jestem tobą. – Lister unosi brwi. – Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to nierozsądne.

– Pieprzyć to, co powiedzieliby niektórzy! – warczy Childermass, wplatając dłonie we włosy. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co…

– A powinno. – Lister przygląda mu się zmrużonymi oczami, chłodno i z zainteresowaniem, jakby próbował właśnie poddać rozmówcę jakiemuś sobie tylko znanemu testowi. – Zrobiłbyś lepiej, gdybyś poświęcał więcej uwagi ludziom, a nie znakom i symbolom. Trzeba uważać na swoje plecy, wiesz. Niektórzy mówili też, że nas zdradziłeś.

– Nie! – Krótki, ochrypły dźwięk wyrywa się z gardła Childermassa, a przez jego twarz przebiega szybki skurcz. Lister śmieje się nieprzyjemnie, z odrobiną ironii.

– Wiem, że nie, duchu niespokojny. – Jego głos jest szorstki jak zwykle, ale podszyty odrobiną nieoczekiwanej życzliwości. – Tam do diabła, nie pożyłbym pewnie tak długo, gdybym nie znał się trochę na ludziach, a ty, John, chociaż jesteś największym krętaczem, jakiego nosiła kiedykolwiek Matka Ziemia, nie masz w zwyczaju zdradzać tych, którzy ci zaufali. Albo tych, których uważasz za braci. Albo więcej.

– Albo więcej – powtarza cicho Childermass. Nie jest w stanie zmusić się, żeby spojrzeć Listerowi w oczy: boi się dezaprobaty, którą mógłby w nich wyczytać, i sam nie jest pewien, czemu tak bardzo zależy mu na akceptacji przywódcy johannitów.

– John?

Childermass podrywa głowę, patrząc na towarzysza spojrzeniem pełnym udręki.

– Tom opowiedział mi o tobie. O was. – Lister unosi brwi. – Wystarczająco.

Tym razem Childermass nie wie, co powiedzieć: nie ma pojęcia, jak daleko sięgała zażyłość Finna Listera i Toma Burnleya, co takiego wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem i tak naprawdę wcale nie jest pewien, czy powinien się o to dopytywać. Ha, może to i nie moja sprawa, myśli posępnie. W moim interesie pozostaje tylko to, żeby Lister nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Nawet jeśli johannici działają poza prawem, istnieją rzeczy, których mogliby nie zaakceptować. A ja wolę nie przekonywać się na własnej skórze, jak daleko sięga ich cierpliwość.

– A ty? Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? – rzuca Lister zaczepnie, biorąc się pod boki i obserwując rozmówcę czujnym, choć mimo wszystko pozbawionym wrogości spojrzeniem.

– O czym tu mówić? – pyta Childermass zmęczonym głosem. – Tom i tak nie żyje. Cokolwiek chciałby ci powiedzieć, Finn, to już nieistotne, a ja potrafię dochowywać cudzych sekretów. 

– Cudzych… i swoich. – W głosie Listera pobrzmiewa odrobina ironii. – Do diabła, John, nie musisz bawić się w uniki, nie będę cię brał na spytki, jeśli nie masz ochoty gadać. Czy ja ci wyglądam na konstabla? – Wzrusza ramionami. – Nie będę cię przepytywał, nie martw się.

– Na pewno jest wiele innych rzeczy, na które wolisz trwonić energię, Finn. – Childermass wzdycha cicho i z rezygnacją zwiesza głowę. – Ostatnie, nad czym powinieneś się zastanawiać, to ja i moje problemy. Sam masz pewnie o wiele większe. Wystarczy ci tego, co robicie. 

– To akurat nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje, John. – Lister poważnieje i garbi się lekko; na oczach Childermassa jego nienaturalnie młodzieńcza energia przekształca się w starcze zwątpienie i przywódca johannitów wygląda na kilkanaście lat więcej, niż ma naprawdę. Ilu najbliższych musiałeś pochować, Finn, żeby zwątpić w to wszystko, co robicie, pyta Childermass w duchu, obserwując dawnego towarzysza. Tak naprawdę wszyscy mamy już dosyć krwi i śmierci, jestem przekonany, że nawet ty. 

– Nie wierzę, że moglibyście tak po prostu się poddać. Nie na ile cię znam, Finn – mruczy, przyglądając się mu z niepokojem. – Nie mnie wam osądzać, od początku mówiłem ci, że nie widzę w tym większego sensu, że cokolwiek robicie, to i tak nic nie zmieni. Uskglass wam nie pomoże. Tom mógł w to wierzyć, był największym idealistą, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem, ale akurat ty myślisz o tym dokładnie to samo, co ja. Możecie liczyć tylko na siebie i sam dobrze o tym wiesz. – Wzdycha cicho i kopie obcasem wystający kamień. – Nigdy wcześniej cię to nie powstrzymywało. Nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żebyś zwątpił.

Ale Lister potrząsa głową.

– Tam do licha, pewnie, że nie zamierzam się poddawać, znasz mnie przecież. Ale nawet gdybym chciał dalej działać, i tak mamy związane ręce – prycha ponuro. – Niewielu nas zostało, naprawdę niewielu. Nie wykruszyli się jak ty, a skończyli na ostrzu bagnetu albo na szubienicy. Cholernie marna to zachęta, wiem, ale może jednak chciałbyś do nas dołączyć, John? Pomógłbyś mi zebrać ten cały bajzel do kupy. To ty ostrzegałeś, że podpalenie tej pieprzonej fabryki to kiepski pomysł, nie wiem, kto ci to powiedział, Bóg czy diabeł, ale prawdę mówiąc nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jeśli mam sprzedać duszę dla chłopaków, idę na to. – Zaciska dłonie w pięści, dzikie i łagodne oko przez chwilę zdają się współpracować, nadając jego poharatanej twarzy wyraz gwałtownej żarliwości, drapieżny i wzniosły jednocześnie. – Po Singletonach straciliśmy jakoś trzecią część ekipy i już się z tego nie podnieśliśmy. I nie podniesiemy, jeśli nie trafi się nam ktoś z twoimi talentami. 

– Nie mam żadnych talentów, Finn – mówi Childermass powoli, marszcząc czoło. – Magii, przeczuć, jakkolwiek to nazwiesz. Ślepy fart i odrobina kalkulacji, żadne tam przewidywanie przyszłości. Przeceniasz mnie, naprawdę.

– Mniejsza o to. – Lister wzrusza ramionami. – Więc jak, piszesz się na to?

Przez chwilę propozycja wydaje się kusząca. Mniejsza o johannitów, ale znów wsiąść na siodło, poczuć wiatr we włosach i krew grającą w żyłach, zostawiać za sobą zgliszcza młynów i fabryk, dopóki nie wypalą się do szczętu, wdychać zapach dymu i zniszczenia i pędzić, pędzić prosto przed siebie. Bez oglądania się za siebie i bez wiedzy o przyszłości, bo i skąd ją czerpać, jeśli karty dawno temu spłonęły w kominku Arabelli Strange? Może to jedyny sposób, żeby zapomnieć o Jonathanie Strange'u i o całej magii, jaką próbowało się posiąść i która zawsze przelewała się przez palce, zanim zdążyło się zacisnąć pięść.

Nie, tak łatwo się nie zapomina. Childermass kręci głową, krzywiąc wargi w smutnym uśmiechu: gdziekolwiek jest teraz jego miejsce, na pewno nie tam.

– To też jest kiepski pomysł, Finn. Jeszcze gorszy niż podpalenie fabryki Singletonów.

– Nie będę pytał, dlaczego tak uważasz, John. – Dzikie oko zatrzymuje się na jego twarzy, łypiąc na niego podejrzliwie. – Ani tym bardziej, skąd bierze się w tobie wiedza o rzeczach, o których tak naprawdę wiedzieć wcale nie powinieneś.

– Nie pytaj – odpowiada cicho Childermass, patrząc w ziemię. Ty nie jesteś Eremitą, Finn, wciąż masz przy sobie ludzi, nawet jeśli tylko garstkę. To nie was szukam; skoro nie dołączyłem do was wtedy, kiedy jeszcze nie byłem skrępowany tym wszystkim, co spotkało mnie w Faerie, jak mógłbym to zrobić teraz?

– Co wobec tego zamierzasz, John? O ile oczywiście – przez wargi Listera przebiega nieco demoniczny uśmiech – można cię o to spytać.

– Pytać zawsze można, Finn. – Childermass rozkłada ręce w geście pełnym bezradności. – To nie znaczy, że dostanie się odpowiedź. – Milknie na chwilę. – To nie znaczy, że sam ją w ogóle znam.

– Och, do diabła. Jest aż tak źle, John? – Lister zerka na niego z mieszaniną kpiny i współczucia.

– Bardziej. Naprawdę, powiedziałbym ci, gdybym sam wiedział. – Childermass leciutko kiwa głową. – Daję słowo.

Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w milczeniu, jakby próbowali chociaż na chwilę odwlec moment rozstania. Wreszcie Lister przerywa ciszę, wyciągając do Childermassa rękę.

– Powodzenia, duchu niespokojny. – Przygląda mu się przez chwilę z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Obyś znalazł to, czego szukasz. Czymkolwiek to jest.

– Bywaj. – Przez chwilę Childermass czuje, że widzą się po raz ostatni, i może dlatego przytrzymuje jego rękę: spracowana dłoń Phineasa Listera mocno ściska jego własną, a siła przywódcy johannitów wydaje się przepływać z ręki do ręki, wzmacniając go i napełniając nieoczekiwaną otuchą. Childermass potrzebuje tego o wiele bardziej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać, więc przedłuża uścisk, tylko odrobinę, wystarczająco, żeby nie wzbudzić litości rozmówcy.

A potem, jakby wstydząc się własnej słabości, wyszarpuje rękę spomiędzy jego palców i rusza przed siebie: wolno i bez większego przekonania, ale na tyle pewnie, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na choćby jedno spojrzenie w tył. Zbyt dobrze wie, że wtedy może uległby pokusie: towarzystwo johannitów, jakie by nie było, gwarantowało przynajmniej chwilową ucieczkę od samotności. Ale wtedy, o, wtedy, zadyndałby na pewno, dokładnie tak, jak na karcie ślepego wróżbity.

Którego powinien odnaleźć, żeby zadać mu jeszcze kilka pytań.

*

Ale droga wydaje się niemożliwa do odtworzenia, choć Childermass ma wrażenie, że idzie po swoich śladach najlepiej, jak tylko potrafi: pamięta przecież, jaką drogą szli do namiotu ślepego wróżbity. Ale tam, gdzie powinny wznosić się bezkształtne, bure płachty płótna, pozostałości po cygańskim obozie, tym razem zauważa tylko pozbawione liści drzewa i pusty, zadeptany końskimi kopytami plac. To niemożliwe, myśli, czując, jak przez jego plecy przebiega zimny dreszcz. Niemożliwe, żeby odszedł tak szybko, zabierając ze sobą cały swój dobytek, ba, zabierając wszystkie cygańskie namioty, które tam zobaczyłem. Musiałby mieć w sobie więcej magii niż Jonathan Strange, żeby zrobić coś takiego, a ja na pewno bym to wyczuł, nie wytrzymałbym zbyt długo w obecności takiej mocy.

Ale mimo wszystko idzie dalej, zdecydowany znaleźć jakiegokolwiek wróżbitę, który będzie mu w stanie opowiedzieć o koledze po fachu. Może tam, na jarmarku, któryś z właścicieli żółtych namiotów wie coś więcej o tajemniczym niewidomym. To nie jest dobre wyjście, niewiele lepsze niż szukanie na ślepo albo stanie w miejscu z nadzieją, że odpowiedź sama do niego przyjdzie, ale przynajmniej daje świadomość, że nie zignorowało się czegoś ważnego, że robi się wszystko, co można, żeby znaleźć odpowiedź. Dlatego, powłócząc nogami, wyrusza w stronę jarmarku.

Rosnący zgiełk i kiepsko zagrana muzyka prowadzą go w odpowiednią stronę: bez wahania kieruje się tam, skąd dobiega go hałas. Nie idzie zresztą sam, wymija go coraz więcej ludzi, jakby drażnił ich jego zbyt wolny krok. To zabawne, myśli Childermass, że wszyscy dążą właśnie tam, jakby każdy z nich miał ochotę na chwilę zanurzyć się w te sztuczne, żałosne kolory. Cóż, ostatecznie sam to robię: ale nie szukam ich żółtych namiotów i udawanych wróżb, muszę się dowiedzieć, kim naprawdę był ten mężczyzna, który nie znając mi, wyłożył przede mną całe moje życie jak na tacy. 

Pogrążony w myślach, nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na otoczenie. Dopiero na terenie jarmarku zauważa jednego z przechodniów: wystarczy jeden rzut oka, a Childermass przez chwilę zamiera w miejscu, wstrzymując oddech, a potem nagle rzuca się w tył. Rude włosy, szczupła sylwetka. Nie! Sam nie rozumie, czemu tak bardzo nie chce zajrzeć w twarz temu obcemu mężczyźnie, przekonać się, czy to Strange, szukający go w tym żałosnym cyrkowym miasteczku, czy jakiś przypadkowy dżentelmen, który przyszedł zapewnić sobie u wróżki przychylność swojej damy. Zresztą mniejsza o to; na pewno nie zamierza się przekonywać, czy jego oszalała wyobraźnia znów nie płata mu figli. Serce wali jak szalone, trzeba się schować, schować…

Płótno namiotu ulega wreszcie jego drżącym dłoniom, rozchyla się akurat na tyle, żeby dał radę wślizgnąć się do środka. Jeden ruch, skok, szybko, byle się schować, byle nie poznał. Już! Childermass chowa się za żółtym trójkątem materiału, trzepoczącym na wietrze, i oddycha z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy płomiennie włosy giną w tłumie gapiów. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatruje się w stronę, gdzie zniknął mężczyzna, aż wreszcie szybkim ruchem zasuwa za sobą wejście do namiotu. Na wszelki wypadek.

Zaskoczony mruga powiekami, kiedy zauważa wnętrze namiotu: to po cygańskich siedzibach spodziewał się tanich efektów, ale tutaj, w samym sercu Yorku, dostrzega taki przegląd tandetnych sztuczek i rekwizytów, obliczonych na robienie wrażenia na publiczności, jakiego nie powstydziłby się nawet Vinculus. Tak naprawdę to obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Papierowe gwiazdy i konstelacje, przyklejone do płótna namiotu, smętnie zwisają od nadmiaru wilgoci. Oswojony kruk krzyczy ochryple, miotając się w klatce, i Childermass na jego widok czuje, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Podchodzi do klatki, dwie pary ciemnych oczu, ludzkie i ptasie, przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie jak w pojedynku woli. Kruk przekrzywia głowę, uchyla dzioba, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć – absurdalna myśl, Johnie Childermassie, doprawdy – a po czole mężczyzny spływa wąska strużka potu. Przeklęte, przeklęte kruki, myśli. Każdy z nich ma w sobie odrobinę magii Johna Uskglassa. To dlatego Joan tak bardzo ich nie lubiła. Też cię nie lubię, ptaku.

– Ale ty przecież o tym doskonale wiesz, prawda? – szepce niemal bezgłośnie, przesuwając palec przez pręty klatki, i mruży oczy: spodziewa się bólu, mocnego ciosu dziobem, głośnego protestu. Ale nie dzieje się żadna z tych rzeczy: przez chwilę czas zatrzymuje się w miejscu, kruk zamiera bez ruchu jak pokryta piórami figura, a potem nagle schyla głowę, jakby poddawał się Childermassowi; gest jest tak nieoczekiwany, że mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili nie jest pewien, jak zareagować. Wreszcie ostrożnie wsuwa palec przez pręty kraty i muska opuszkiem ciemne pióra: uczucie jest niemal takie, jakby właśnie rzucał zaklęcie, i przechodzi go nagły dreszcz. To koniec, decyduje. Muszę stąd wyjść, byle szybko.

I właśnie w tym samym momencie w drugim końcu namiotu zauważa szczupłą dziewczęcą sylwetkę: suta spódnica w kwiaty wiruje przy płynnych, jakby tanecznych ruchach, warkocz miękkich, mysich włosów opada na białą bluzkę. Nie potrzeba wielkiego daru obserwacji, żeby stwierdzić, że – choć ubrana w cygańskim stylu – tak naprawdę nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego: ot, mała Angielka, która próbuje zarobić na jarmarku parę groszy.

– Połóż monetę na stoliku i nakryj ją lewą dłonią, panie! – zagaja śpiewnie dziewczyna z północnym akcentem, dziwnie miękko brzmiącym w jej ustach, i odwraca się w jego stronę. – Los będzie ci przychylny...

– Nie wątpię – rzuca Childermass zgryźliwie. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się gwałtownie na jego widok. Poznaje mnie, stwierdza ze zdumieniem mężczyzna, przyglądając się jej twarzy i teraz jest już pewien: to ta sama wróżbiarka, u której był już poprzednio. Przypadki nie istnieją, myśli z rezygnacją, wszystko łączy się ze sobą jak w jednym wielkim układzie: zbyt wiele elementów, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie zinterpretować je wszystkie. Jak mogę się dziwić, że wymykają się także mnie? Nigdy nie byłem wystarczająco dobrym magiem, żeby poradzić sobie z większością czarów.

– To ty? Wróciłeś? – Na twarzy wróżbiarki maluje się źle skrywany przestrach, głos brzmi sucho i niemal wrogo. Widocznie nie wybaczyła mu lęku, jakim przejął ją wcześniej. – Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

– Nie sądziłem, że to akurat twój namiot. – Childermass uśmiecha się krzywo. – To przypadek, dziewczyno. Albo przeznaczenie, jeśli wolisz to tak nazwać.

– Przeznaczenie? – prycha dziewczyna, patrząc na niego nieufnie, i splata ramiona na piersi, jakby próbowała odgrodzić się od intruza jak najszczelniejszą barierą. Childermass z rozbawieniem kręci głową.

– Jeśli nawet ty w nie nie wierzysz, dziewczyno, czarno widzę przyszłość twojego interesu. Za to ci płacą, przypominasz sobie? Chyba że masz wystarczająco bujną wyobraźnię, żeby naopowiadać im o pięknych pannach i stosach monet, które tylko czekają na ich skinienie. W gruncie rzeczy, może woleliby taką wróżbę niż naprawdę zajrzeć w przyszłość.

Wróżbiarka wyszarpuje rękę z fałd spódnicy, w jej dłoni błyszczy nóż, niewielki, ale wystarczająco ostry, żeby była w stanie obronić się nim przed niespodziewanym atakiem.

– Po to tu przyszedłeś? – syczy gniewnie. – Drwić ze mnie? Zabieraj się stąd lepiej, ty rzezimieszku, bo wezwę, kogo trzeba!

– Spokojnie – mruczy Childermass pojednawczo, rozsuwając dłonie, i spokojnie siada na zydelku. – Zobacz, dziewczyno, nie mam przy sobie żadnej broni. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, powiedziałem już poprzednio. Nie chciałaś mi wtedy powróżyć, bo nie miałem czym zapłacić. Zrób to teraz, proszę. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Zanurza rękę w kieszeni płaszcza i, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia dziewczyny, sypie na stół garść drobnych monet, tych, których nie zdążył jeszcze przepić w szynku: kupka jednopensówek nie wygląda zbyt imponująco, to prawda, ale i mała wróżbiarka nie wygląda na osobę, która oczekiwałaby zbyt wygórowanej zapłaty za swoje usługi. Powinno wystarczyć, myśli.

Ale dziewczyna wciąż nie luzuje uścisku na rękojeści noża i Childermass z rezygnacją kręci głową.

– Wciąż za mało? – wzdycha, zerkając w stronę monet. – Do licha, dziewczyno, ile musiałbym ci zapłacić, żebyś chciała ze mną rozmawiać?

– Nie to, że nie chcę! Po prostu… przerastasz mnie. Przerosłeś mnie już poprzednio, myślałam, że to do ciebie dotarło. – Wróżbiarka wzrusza ramionami, obojętnością usiłując pokryć zdezorientowanie, i szybko zgarnia pieniądze ze stolika. – Może to te twoje ręce, wiesz. Diabli by się zorientowali, gdzie masz linię życia, sam zobacz. Wyglądają, jakbyś oparł dłoń o kratę i odcisnął ją sobie na skórze. To dziwne wzory, nie widziałam nigdy czegoś podobnego.

– Dziwne? – Childermass odruchowo przygląda się własnym dłoniom, poznaczonym dawno zabliźnionymi skaleczeniami i otarciami. Linie, z którymi przyszedł na świat, i linie, które świat wyrył na jego skórze: wszystkie razem tworzą jedną gęstą siatkę, trudną do odczytania dla jakiegokolwiek chiromanty. Powinienem był włożyć rękawiczki, a nie prosić ją o wróżbę, myśli z niesmakiem i odruchowo chowa ręce za plecami; obarczanie tym kogokolwiek rzeczywiście może nie mieć sensu.

– Większość ludzi ma normalne linie. – Dziewczyna patrzy na niego z zakłopotaniem. – Nie masz problemu, żeby odróżnić, gdzie kończy się jedna linia, a zaczyna druga. W takim pomieszaniu z poplątaniem nikt się nie rozezna. Powiedz, znałeś kiedyś kogokolwiek, kto nie zaplątał się w tych twoich dłoniach? Kto naprawdę z czystym sumieniem przepowiedział ci przyszłość?

Childermass krzywi się lekko i potrząsa głową.

– Mniejsza o to, dziewczyno, do diabła. Powiedz mi, pamiętasz, żeby wróżył tu kiedyś niewidomy człowiek? Cygan o czarnych, siwiejących włosach?

Mała chiromantka przez chwilę patrzy na niego pytająco. Wreszcie wzdycha z rezygnacją i sama opada na niski stołeczek.

– Nie znam żadnego Cygana – rzuca z odrobiną irytacji. – Ani żadnego niewidomego. O czym w ogóle mówisz?

Tym razem to Childermass wzdycha i kładzie na stole wytartą monetę, ostatnią, która jeszcze została mu w kieszeni. Powoli przesuwa pieniądz w jej stronę.

– Wróżysz głównie z ręki. Ale masz też karty, prawda? – rzuca cicho. – Każdy wróżbita musi mieć karty. Choćby po to, żeby zrobić na klientach lepsze wrażenie. To tak jak to wszystko, kruk, gwiazdy. – Macha lekceważąco ręką w stronę płótna namiotu. – Te symbole jak z pierwszego lepszego teatrzyku. Kabała z książek dla kucharek. Znam się na tym trochę, dziewczyno.

Dziewczyna zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę, patrząc na niego ponuro.

– Nie lubię wróżenia z kart – odpowiada wreszcie.

– Nie musisz lubić. – Childermass kręci głową z ironicznym rozbawieniem. – Wystarczy, że dasz mi swoją talię. Sam sobie powróżę, tylko raz, i dostaniesz ją z powrotem.

– Ale… – Dziewczyna patrzy na niego niepewnie, zaskoczona jego propozycją, a potem posyła spłoszone spojrzenie w stronę monety. Childermass wzdycha z irytacją i przesuwa ją jeszcze bliżej, niemal wsuwając jej pieniądz w ręce.

– Tak, do diabła, przecież za to też zapłacę – rzuca cierpko. – Bez żadnych sztuczek. Bierz monetę i użycz mi tych przeklętych kart, dziewczyno. To chyba uczciwa wymiana.

Wróżbiarka zamyka dłoń na pieniądzu i błyskawicznym ruchem cofa rękę. Moneta znika w kieszonce spódnicy, dokładnie tam, gdzie wszystkie wcześniejsze.

– Widzisz, nie dość, że nie potrzebuję żadnych specjalnych wróżb, to w dodatku jestem skłonny sam się obsłużyć. – Childermass śmieje się sucho i zabiera z jej ręki talię. – Musisz przyznać, dziewczyno, że mimo wszystko nie jestem zbyt kłopotliwym klientem. Nie napracujesz się za bardzo.

Te karty, tak samo jak talia obcego wróżbity, też wydają się obce, nieprzyjemne w dotyku: nie są moje, myśli Childermass, i wiedzą o tym doskonale. Nie znają mnie i nie życzą mi dobrze. Nie szkodzi. Nie zrobiłem nic wbrew nim, nie mają powodu, żeby mnie nienawidzić: są obojętne, neutralne, jak postronni obserwatorzy. Nie oszczędzą mi wiedzy o niczym. Może rzeczywiście niewidomy miał rację: takie karty wróżą najlepiej. Dlatego tasuje je powoli, ignorując dziwny chłód w palcach, i rozkłada na stole między sobą a dziewczyną, odgradzając ich od siebie murem z podniszczonych obrazków. Jeden po drugim, spojrzenie w obojętne twarze: Królowa Mieczy, odwrócona Ósemka Mieczy, Król Kielichów, Koło Fortuny. I Eremita, stary mężczyzna o oziębłym spojrzeniu, oświetlający sobie drogę latarnią.

Childermass nie sięga po kolejną kartę. Jego ręce drżą tak bardzo, że nie byłby w stanie wykonać najmniejszego gestu; splata je za plecami, próbując ukryć lęk przed wróżbiarką. Na próżno. Dziewczyna przygląda mu się z uwagą, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, i chyba czeka na jakiekolwiek słowa wyjaśnienia.

– Układ – chrypi zwięźle Childermass, bojąc się, że nie będzie w stanie wydusić z siebie dłuższego wyjaśnienia. – Ten układ.

– Układ – przytakuje dziewczyna, posyłając mu kolejne pytające spojrzenie. – Co z nim takiego?

– Zabierz ode mnie te karty – szepcze Childermass głucho. – Nie chcę już ich oglądać. Nie powinienem był w ogóle cię o nie prosić.

Wróżbiarka niepewnie zbiera talię, obraca w dłoniach każdy obrazek z osobna, przyglądając się im, jakby widziała je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wreszcie, po nieznośnie długiej chwili, wsuwa je do kieszeni spódnicy i przenosi zdumiony wzrok na Childermassa.

– Na Boga, ty naprawdę coś w nich widzisz. – Patrzy na niego z powagą. – Nie wiem, co, chyba w ogóle nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, ale… Wcale nie przyszedłeś do mnie po to, żeby mnie obrabować, prawda?

– Wreszcie zauważyłaś – chrypi Childermass, z całej siły wbijając paznokcie w dłonie. – Przyszłość, tylko to mnie obchodzi. Nie ty. Nie karty. I – jego głos załamuje się lekko – nie przeszłość. Już nie.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznaje dziewczyna nieco zaskoczonym tonem, ale Childermass kręci głową. To nie jest czas ani miejsce na dyskusje, ba, gdyby miał w ogóle dyskutować na ten temat z kimkolwiek, może byłby to ślepy wróżbita, a może Phineas Lister, ale na pewno nie ona, zupełnie obca, przypadkowa osoba. Nawet jeśli znów ma wrażenie, że ją rozpoznaje.

Ale kiedy otwiera usta, żeby zadać pytanie, dziewczyna pochyla się i podnosi coś z ziemi.

– Hej, zobacz! – Wyciąga rękę w jego stronę. – Coś ci wypadło z kieszeni, chyba kiedy wyciągałeś pieniądze. Wcześniej nic nie zauważyłam, dopiero teraz... To twoje, mam rację?

Co mogłem zgubić, skoro prawie wszystkie moje rzeczy zostały gdzieś w Faerie, myśli Childermass ze zdumieniem. Zaciska palce na przedmiocie, który wsuwa mu w ręce mała chiromantka, i przez chwilę czuje, że braknie mu słów: ze zdumieniem obraca w dłoniach ochronny amulet, który zrobiła mu Joan. Kiedy przytyka go do nozdrzy, wciąż czuje nikły zapach ziół i skóry. Oczywiście, za coś podobnego nie dostałaby od nikogo złamanego pensa; nic dziwnego, że zdecydowała się na uczciwość, która nic jej nie kosztowała. Tak czy inaczej, musi być w tym jakieś echo Faerie. Woreczek Joan. Mój woreczek. Ten sam, który dawno temu, w zupełnie innym życiu, dałem Jonathanowi Strange'owi, żeby poskromił jego dziką magię. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? 

– Dziękuję – mruczy, nie do końca pewien, czy mówi to do wróżbiarki, Joan czy może jeszcze kogoś innego.

Przez chwilę przytula amulet do policzka, rozgrzewając go ciepłem własnego ciała, aż wreszcie unosi go w drżących rękach i ostrożnie próbuje założyć na szyję. Woreczek zahacza o kołnierz płaszcza i nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, rozsypuje mu się w palcach. Childermass przez chwilę z zadumą patrzy na niewielką garstkę popiołu, usiłując poskładać wszystkie rozbiegane myśli w jakąś spójną całość. Sam nie wie, dlaczego, ale do oczu napływają mu łzy. 

– Jak masz na imię? – pyta ochryple, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. – Maggie?

Nie czeka na odpowiedź. I zanim wróżbiarka zdąży pytająco podnieść wzrok, Childermass już wybiega z namiotu, już pędzi w stronę miasta, na oślep przeskakując kałuże. Łzy spływają po twarzy, a widok zamazuje się przed oczami, ale to nic, to nic; może pośpiech wystarczy, żeby uciec przed przeszłością, która cały czas depcze mu po piętach.

*

Sam nie jest pewien, jak długo biegnie przez ulice Yorku, gnany tęsknotą i niepokojem: ma wrażenie, że nie zatrzyma się już nigdy. Zbyt wiele w tym wszystkim zbiegów okoliczności, zbyt wiele wspomnień, które nie powinny były nigdy wydostać się na powierzchnię: Faerie było próbą, tak, próbą, której nie przeszedł, więc może dlatego jego powrót do tego przeklętego miasta wygląda właśnie tak, jak wygląda? Może nie zasłużyłem sobie na nic lepszego, myśli, próbując wyrównać zmęczony biegiem oddech, tylko na jakiś pieprzony czyściec, po którym krążę jak w labiryncie, odbijając się od ściany do ściany. Czy to w ogóle kiedykolwiek się skończy?

Ale kończą się wyłącznie jego siły, dlatego zatrzymuje się wreszcie na jednej z wąskich uliczek, opiera o ścianę kamienicy i oddycha z wysiłkiem. Odpoczynek zakłóca mu dopiero czyjś głos.

– Hej, ty! Czarniawy w dziurawej kapocie!

Childermass odwraca się niespokojnie, czekając na kolejną burdę: sam nie jest już pewien, ilu ludzi mógł zdenerwować, kiedy po pijaku postanowił wykrzyczeć z siebie wszystkie wspomnienia z Faerie. Ostatecznie decyduje się podejść: jeden mniej, jeden więcej, jakie to ma znaczenie, ile razy obiją mu gębę?

– Siadaj tu, bracie. Nie mam z nikim kosy, do licha, nie w święta, jakem dobry chrześcijanin.

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, święta skończyły się dwa dni temu – zauważa Childermass z odrobiną sarkazmu.

– Ale gin jeszcze nie. – Chłopak podnosi na niego zmętniałe od alkoholu spojrzenie i Childermass oddycha z ulgą: ani chybi, to jeden z tych, którzy po ginie mają ochotę bratać się z każdym przypadkowym przechodniem. Nie żeby sam miał ochotę na bratanie się z kimkolwiek, o nie, ale cieszy go towarzystwo jakiejś żywej duszy przy boku; wolę to niż zastanawiać się nad cholernym Królem Mieczy, myśli ze złością i przejeżdża węglem po niedokończonym rysunku. Twarz Jonathana Strange'a zyskuje zupełnie nowy wyraz, zamiast kpiącego półuśmieszku pojawia się na niej bliżej nieokreślona groźba, jak zapowiedź nadchodzącej katastrofy.

– A ty? – Chłopak zagląda mu przez ramię. – Co tu masz, bracie?

– Rysunek. – Childermass nie ma szczególnej ochoty pokazywać komukolwiek portretu Jonathana Strange'a, ale też nie czuje zbyt wielkiej potrzeby, żeby się z nim kryć. – Taki jeden.

– O, do diabła, kojarzę go chyba! – Chłopak dźga palcem prosto w środek naszkicowanej twarzy. – Widziałem podobnego dziś w tawernie. Rudy i blady?

– Rudy i blady – przytakuje Childermass obojętnie. Czuje się, jakby ktoś wydrążył w nim dziurę: mimo wszystkiego, co przeżył przez lata, nie miał pojęcia, że można czuć się aż tak pustym, aż tak zmęczonym. Zaciska palce na rysunku i zgniata go w ciasną kulkę. – Zostało ci jeszcze trochę tego ginu?

Chłopak przez chwilę taksuje go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby próbował ocenić, czy powinien podzielić się z nim alkoholem, i marszczy czoło. Oględziny, wnioskuje Childermass z ponurym rozbawieniem, najwyraźniej wypadają pozytywnie: już po chwili chłopak wyciąga w jego stronę nienapoczętą jeszcze butelkę alkoholu i pokazuje w uśmiechu nieco nierówne zęby.

– Pij do dna, jeśli chcesz – decyduje szczodrze. – To twój pan? Ten rudy i blady?

Pytanie sprawia, że Childermass, zamiast przełknąć łyk ginu, zaczyna się krztusić: kolejny cios, który nadszedł z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Wygląda na to, że nigdy nie przestaniesz być moim panem, Jonathanie Strange, nawet jeśli Norrellowi ta sztuka się udała, myśli i gramoli się niezgrabnie na nogi, wciąż wypluwając z siebie płuca. Chłopak gorliwie klepie go po plecach i dopiero wtedy Childermass, walcząc ze łzami w oczach i opanowując kaszel, jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiada głucho, pochylając głowę. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Ze złością drze rysunek na drobne kawałki i ciska go do rynsztoka, nie, żadnych Królów Mieczy, nie ma mowy! Teraz należy się upić, żeby chociaż trochę zapomnieć, żeby stępić wszystko, co wydaje się zbyt ostre i zbyt wyraźne: może i Jonathan Strange za mgłą ginu wyda się mniej rzeczywisty, a przez to i mniej bolesny.

– O, do diabła, zalazł ci za skórę ten twój pan, co? – Chłopak zerka na niego współczująco. – Wyżyj się, bracie, wyżyj. Ulżyj sobie, ile masz ochotę. Potem, kiedy już do niego wrócisz, będzie ci łatwiej.

– Nie chcę do niego wracać. – Cała sytuacja przez chwilę wydaje się Childermassowi tak bardzo niedorzeczna, że wbrew sobie ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. – On zresztą też nie chce, żebym wracał.

– Ano bywa – przytakuje chłopak z miną znawcy. – Znajdź sobie lepszego pana, bracie. Takiego, co ci chociaż kupi nową kapotę, bo w tej wyglądasz jak rozbójnik. 

– Nie przesadzasz aby? – parska Childermass, wygładzając poły ciemnego płaszcza. Ale jego towarzysz śmieje się cicho.

– Tam do diabła, ani trochę! Patrzę tak na ciebie, jak tu szedłeś, patrzę i myślę sobie, Dick Turpin się tu objawił, jako żywy! Co z tego, że ponoć zadyndał prawie sto lat temu, i to tu, na bagnach Knavesmire? Niech sobie gadają, ja tam wiem lepiej. Tak sobie myślę, bracie, że taki Dick Turpin to wcale nie jedna osoba. Że jak jednemu się zemrze, to drugi wdziewa i kapotę, i nazwisko. I tak to wszystko trwa, jeden Dick Turpin za drugim, tak to sobie urządził przebiegły stary Dickie! No więc sam rozumiesz. Bez obrazy, bracie, tobie akurat dobrze z oczu patrzy, ale kapotę to ty lepiej wyrzuć. Już za samo to, jak wygląda, trafisz na dobre kilka lat w kajdany…

Childermass mruga zaskoczony: słowa służącego są ostatnią rzeczą, której mógłby się spodziewać, ale opowieść o Dicku Turpinie kojarzy mu się z czymś, czego nie jest w stanie uchwycić, a co wydaje się dziwnie znajome. Gdzieś już słyszałem podobne słowa, myśli gorączkowo, a może nawet nie słyszałem, ale przeczuwałem: gdzie, jak? Z czym mógłbym je połączyć?

– Pamiętam bagna Knavesmire – mruczy, zamykając oczy: pustkowie, szubienica, wisielec. Kruki krążące wokół trupa. Mnie. Niech ktoś zabierze ode mnie te obrazy, proszę. Co z tego, że jestem już w Anglii, nie w Faerie, skoro cały czas noszę własne Faerie ze sobą?

Pijak z namysłem taksuje spojrzeniem jego czarne włosy i bladą cerę.

– No tak, wyglądasz, jakbyś był stąd. Ale i jak ktoś w ciągłej podróży. Ten twój pan to raczej nie lubi zatrzymywać się zbyt długo w jednym miejscu, co? – Kręci głową z rozbawieniem. – Ja sam usłyszałem o tych egzekucjach od mojego starego, a ten to trochę już na tym świecie żyje. Od lat nie wieszają w Knavesmire, wiedziałeś? Zbyt dużo gapiów, mówili.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami. 

– Może. Ale kiedyś widziałem tam egzekucję. Jeszcze jako dzieciak.

Miał wtedy dziesięć lat, a pamięta to tak dobrze, jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Wiatr, chłodny, jeszcze bardziej zimowy niż wiosenny, i ziemia, rozmiękła od deszczu. Kiedy kogoś wieszają, musi padać deszcz, mówili, jedno zawsze idzie w parze z drugim. Stali z boku, nie w tłumie; tamci byli hałaśliwi i pełni gniewu, było wygrażanie pięściami, gwizdy i wyzwiska, a skazaniec milczał, milczał i wbijał wzrok w twarz Childermassa. Obcy, zupełnie obcy, a jednak wybrał właśnie mnie i tym spojrzeniem naznaczył mnie raz na zawsze. Nie dajcie się złapać, szeptała wtedy Joan, rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrując się w szubienicę, jedna dłoń na ramieniu Toma Burnleya, druga na jego własnym. Nie dajcie się złapać, bo jeśli któryś z was zadynda jak ten tutaj, nie znajdzie się grób, w którym zaznam choć odrobinę spokoju. To najgorsza, najbardziej przeklęta śmierć, jaka może się zdarzyć. Strzeżcie się szubienicy, chłopcy! Niech Bóg was uchroni przed zawiśnięciem.

Nie zadyndałeś, Tom, lepiej umrzeć od rany, w gorączce; nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje, i wejść w śmierć przez mgłę, żeby stępić zbyt ostre krawędzie bólu. Do diabła, za to ja dyndam, w Faerie i tutaj, wróżbita ma rację. Tęsknię za moją Piątką Kielichów; tam jeszcze dwa naczynia wciąż stały, wciąż było do czego wracać. Nie można lekceważyć kart; obrażają się wtedy i obracają przeciw nam, kapryśne jak sam los.

– Coś blady jesteś – konstatuje pijak, łypiąc na niego z troską. – Napij się jeszcze.

– Chyba straciłem apetyt – krzywi się Childermass, ale posłusznie unosi do ust butelkę. Gorzkawy trunek spływa w gardło, rozgrzewa, wypala resztkę wzruszenia. Przez chwilę znika nie tylko Strange, ale i Eremita, Wisielec i Dick Turpin. Istnieje tylko tu i teraz, smak taniego alkoholu na podniebieniu, chłód kamieni i wilgoć unosząca się w zimowym powietrzu. Skoncentruj się na odruchach własnego ciała, John, to proste, do diabła. Pić! Zimno! Nie ma nic poza tym.

– No! – Chłopak najwyraźniej zauważa jego zmianę nastroju, bo patrzy na niego z uznaniem. – Od razu lepiej, bracie. Łyk do łyka, radosna grdyka, jak powiadają. Pij, pij.

– Przecież piję – mruczy Childermass i ociera usta rękawem. Gin jest paskudny, ale to dobrze: tego mu było trzeba. Cierpki posmak terpentyny, którą doprawiono alkohol, odrobinę rozjaśnia myśli i pozwala nawet na krzywy uśmiech. 

Pijak najwyraźniej zauważa zmianę w zachowaniu rozmówcy, bo klepie go z uznaniem po ramieniu.

– To i dobrze – stwierdza radośnie. – Siedź i pij, jak ci dobrze. Nie ganiaj w tym stanie po ulicach, bracie, nie wszyscy mają ochotę zacieśniać znajomości w taką parszywą pogodę. Niektórzy po prostu wyciągają noże i walą na oślep, a dopiero potem pytają. Nie zadzieraj z awanturnikami, inaczej skończysz jak Ślepy Pat.

– Ślepy Pat? – Childermass marszczy brwi; może to kolejny niewczesny przebłysk wróżbiarskiej intuicji, a może tylko wrodzona ostrożność. Przecież w Yorku muszą być dziesiątki niewidomych: franca ochoczo zbiera swoje żniwo, bez litości naznaczając ślepotą kolejne dzieci żałosnych syfilitycznych romansów. A potem uśmiecha się krzywo i kręci głową. Nie łudź się, że znajdziesz w tym tłumie właściwego ślepca, Johnie Childermassie; nawet naiwność miewa swoje granice. 

Ale chłopak najwyraźniej całkiem trafnie interpretuje jego zadumę, bo zerka na niego z zaciekawieniem, gotów do dalszej rozmowy.

– Och, wróżbiarz, jak mówią – parska. – Chyba dość marny, bo raczej przymierał głodem. Więcej kradł niż wróżył, mam wrażenie.

– Wróżbiarz – powtarza Childermass cicho, nie potrafiąc opanować dreszczu. – Gdzieś pod sześćdziesiątkę. Ciemne, posiwiałe włosy, dość wysoki, smagła cera. Uśmiech, jakby wiedział o wszystkim, co się zdarzy. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nikt i nic nie było go już w stanie zaskoczyć. Takie… dziwne. – Drży lekko. – Może nie odpychające, ale też nie do końca przyjemne.

Pijak wyszczerza zęby w radosnym grymasie i gorliwie kiwa głową.

– Ten, dokładnie ten! – zagaja, otwierając kolejną butelkę. Ostry zapach ginu roznosi się w powietrzu, przywracając Childermassa do przytomności. – Dobre wrażenie robił tym swoim uśmiechem, prawda? Szkoda, że potem się rozwiewało. Ha, wychodzi na to, że go nieźle znałeś.

– Nie, nie znałem go. Ale chyba raz go spotkałem – przytakuje Childermass z wahaniem. – Ma namiot na obrzeżach miasta, prawda?

– Ma? Miał, bracie, miał. Zmarło mu się z jakieś trzy lata temu, trzy? Nie, będzie chyba ze cztery. – Chłopak wystawia koniuszek języka i usiłuje liczyć na palcach, ale ta operacja najwyraźniej go przerasta, bo rezygnuje z niej po dłuższej chwili i zamiast tego macha gwałtownie rękami. – Ponoć umiał wróżyć, ha, ale jak dla mnie po prostu miał gadane i tyle. Zgarnęli go gdzieś w ciemnej uliczce, a przecież wywróżyłby to sobie, gdyby faktycznie potrafił zgadnąć przyszłość. To proste, prawda?

– Niekoniecznie. – Childermass z zadumą podciąga kołnierz płaszcza; przez chwilę ma przed oczami twarz Toma, zmienioną od gorączki. – Przyszłość jest niezmienna, wiesz? I możesz przed nią uciekać, ile chcesz, ale co z tego? Los i tak cię przechytrzy. Jeśli masz umrzeć, to umrzesz. Nie zadyndasz na stryku, to skończysz z nożem pod siódmym żebrem albo z kulą w brzuchu, może inaczej to wygląda, ale końcowy efekt będzie taki sam. Nie ma sensu uciekać.

– Mówisz, jakbyś sam się w to bawił.

– W przewidywanie przyszłości? – Childermass uśmiecha się krzywo. – Nie, już nie. To raczej przyszłość bawi się ze mną, ale w gruncie rzeczy to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Powiedz mi lepiej więcej o Ślepym Pacie, jeśli możesz.

– W sumie nie mam dużo więcej do gadania. – Chłopak przewraca oczami i wypija duszkiem resztę ginu ze swojej butelki. – Zginął i tyle. Gdzieś tam sobie leży na cmentarzu dla biedoty, bo skąd niby mieliby wziąć pieniądze na pogrzeb? Wrzucili go do dołu i leży tam sobie, może nawet dorzucili mu kilku innych do towarzystwa, bo co sobie będzie leżał taki samotny? Podobne luksusy to tylko za pieniądze! Cóż, pewnie leży tam z podobnymi sobie. Aż tak dobrym wróżbitą, żeby powstać z grobu, nie był na pewno.

Childermass marszczy brwi, po głowie chodzi mu kolejna, coraz bardziej natrętna myśl. 

– Trafiłbyś na ten grób? – pyta z napięciem. Ale pijak tylko wzrusza ramionami.

– Diabli mnie, jeśli ktokolwiek by tam trafił, nie tylko ja. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle ma tabliczkę z nazwiskiem. Czy w ogóle ktokolwiek poza Cyganami wiedział, jak się nazywał naprawdę. A licho go tam zresztą wie, bracie, co tam się naprawdę zdarzyło, ale trup był z niego jak malowanie, rynsztok czerwony od juchy, pół ulicy się zbiegło, bo toż to afera, nie co dzień zabija się wróżbitę! Nawet nie rozgryźli, z kim miał kosę, ale czy to ważne? Ostatecznie skończył pod ziemią i mniejsza o niego. Tyle z niego zostało, co mnie z tej butelki, o! Sam zobacz.

Pusta butelka, ciśnięta nieco drżącą ręką pijaka, frunie w powietrzu i rozbija się z trzaskiem o mur najbliższej kamienicy. Childermass śledzi ją przymglonym spojrzeniem, próbując zebrać myśli, alkohol krąży w żyłach, latarnia migocze, światło odbija się w odłamkach szkła. Istniał czy nie istniał? W tym momencie Childermass nie jest pewien nawet tego, czy on sam istnieje. I czego właściwie próbuje się dowiedzieć. Przez chwilę jest mu tak naprawdę wszystko jedno, czy rozmawiał ze zmarłym, czy z żywym.

– Namiot – mówi wreszcie, usiłując przekrzyczeć szum w głowie. – Namiot w cygańskim obozie. Widziałem go.

– Ha! – Pijak śmieje się znowu, choć tym razem z odrobiną goryczy. – Tak powiadasz? No dobrze, widziałeś jakiś namiot. Ale nie myślisz sobie chyba, że naprawdę w nim mieszkał? Ktokolwiek ci to powiedział, nieźle chciał ci namieszać w głowie. Taki z niego był Cygan, jak ze mnie król Jerzy! Nie chcieli go w tym swoim obozie, przepędzili go na cztery wiatry przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, wiedziałeś? Toż to Irol był, bracie, Irol jak malowanie, stąd te kędzierzawe włosy i cholerny akcent, żaden tam cygański, naprawdę nie poznałeś? Miał chatkę gdzieś w okolicy Shambles, trochę cegieł i kupa desek, tam do licha, pamiętało to chyba jeszcze czasy Króla Kruków, bracie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Trzymało się toto na słowo honoru, cholera jedna wie, jakim cudem Pat utrzymywał to wszystko w kupie przez tyle lat, więc jeśli naprawdę masz zbyt wiele czasu do zmarnowania, możesz tam sobie nawet iść i ją obejrzeć. – Parska z rozbawieniem. – O ile w ogóle jeszcze stoi.

*

Oczywiście, że ma zbyt wiele czasu do zmarnowania; choć nie mówi tego przygodnemu towarzyszowi, tak naprawdę nie wie przecież, co ze sobą zrobić. Jedyne, co mi zostało, to tułać się po ulicach i szukać w tym jakiegokolwiek sensu, myśli Childermass zgryźliwie; po zniknięciu Norrella i rozstaniu ze Strange'em tak naprawdę nie zostało mi zbyt wiele możliwości. Niech zatem będzie Eremita, kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek jest; lepsze to, niż zapić się na śmierć na którejś z okolicznych uliczek.

Jest grudzień, uświadamia sobie nagle Childermass, końcówka grudnia, a jeśli dobrze liczę, dzisiaj są moje urodziny, rocznica mordu na wszystkich Bogu ducha winnych dzieciach, których jedynym grzechem było to, że urodziły się w niewłaściwym czasie i miejscu: może tak już jest z nami wszystkimi, urodzonymi pod koniec grudnia. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze obchodzę je sam, skulony w jakiejś norze i z butelką ginu, którą zawdzięczam łaskawości przypadkowo napotkanego pijaka, bo kto poza mną chciałby świętować taką rocznicę? To dziwne: sądząc po pogodzie, obstawiałbym raczej, że mamy październik, najwyżej listopad. York zawsze wygląda tak samo, nieważne, czy w zimie, czy jesienią; ba, nawet środek lata wygląda tak samo. Szaruga i wilgoć, wszędzie wilgoć, deszcze czy może raczej ulewy. Może dlatego tyle w nas magii: spływa na nas z każdą kolejną kroplą. Deszcz będzie bramą, przez którą przejdzie Król Kruków, powiedział kiedyś Vinculus, więc do nas przechodzi chyba codziennie.

Potrzebowałby się rozgrzać i wysuszyć, zziębnięte ciało krzyczy o litość, ale Childermass nie nawykł do wysłuchiwania kaprysów swojego ciała: nerwowość, która opanowała go już wcześniej, przybiera na sile, jakby całym sobą czuł, że zostało mu niewiele czasu. Dlatego szybkim krokiem przemierza ciasne zakamarki najstarszej części miasta, ignorując deszcz i chłód, aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się na Shambles, najstarszej i najbardziej zapomnianej uliczce Yorku, gdzie tak naprawdę każdy dom wydaje się mieć swoją historię: o, Childermass doskonale zna te okolice, pamięta, jak przychodził tu z Tomem Burnleyem, żeby myszkować po strychach opuszczonych budynków i wynajdywać w nich co bardziej wartościowe skarby, które dałoby się sprzedać za kilka pensów handlarzowi starzyzną. Paskudne miejsce pełne gruzu i ruin, o, Shambles to właściwa nazwa dla tej składnicy odpadów, po kilkuset latach nabrała dodatkowego, ironicznego wydźwięku. Shambles, stare rzeźnicze jatki. Shambles, pobojowisko. Tak, zdecydowanie bardziej to drugie.

Chatka – a może raczej szopa – sprawia wrażenie, jakby powinna zostać wyburzona już dawno temu: Childermass przez chwilę przygląda się pochylonemu ze starości budynkowi, który wbrew wszelkiej logice wciąż jeszcze nie zmienił się w kupę gruzu, i w głębi ducha zadaje sobie pytanie, co oprócz magii byłoby w stanie spoić tak wysłużone deski i powyszczerbiane cegły w jedną całość. Może nie ma potrzeby zgadywać. Kiedy podchodzi bliżej, w jego głowie wybucha ciemność, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go w splot słoneczny, i potrzeba całej siły woli, żeby nie upaść w błoto tuż przed progiem chatki. To miejsce oddycha magią, myśli Childermass, przykładając dłoń do skroni, i nie zawaliło się jeszcze tylko dlatego, że domaga się wizyty czegoś – kogoś – kto będzie w stanie odczytać jego sekrety, zanim ostatecznie obróci się w ruinę. Gdzieś w środku musi być wiadomość od Eremity, czeka na kogoś, kto spróbuje ją rozszyfrować. Może na mnie. Proszę, niech to wreszcie będę ja.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy da radę otworzyć drzwi, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się zatrzaśnięte na głucho. Cóż, trudno: ostatecznie to dla niego nie pierwszyzna. Ale tym razem jego złodziejskie talenty nie przydają się na nic: dom najwyraźniej życzy sobie jego wizyty w środku – albo nie ma już siły protestować. Drzwi, pchnięte zaledwie lekkim ruchem, uchylają się z głośnym zgrzytem, odchylając od pionu; kiedy Childermass odsuwa się od framugi, wypuszczając z rąk klamkę, zwisają smętnie na jednym zawiasie.

Może dlatego zdwaja czujność. Ostrożnie wsuwa się do środka i bierze głęboki oddech: to miejsce jeży wszystkie włoski na jego skórze, a każdy krok sprawia, że głowę rozsadza kolejny atak bólu. Po ciele przebiegają dreszcze, sam nie wie już, czy z zimna, czy od alkoholu, czy może od nadmiaru magii. W grę wchodzi najpewniej to ostatnie: kiedy kolejna fala magii uderza prosto w jego ciało, Childermass czuje się bardziej oszołomiony niż w oberży, gdzie zagłuszał ból ginem i opium. Opiera się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko.

– Nie – mamrocze, czując, jak czoło ocieka mu zimnym potem. – Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem, do diabła. Nie teraz.

Wysiłkiem woli zmusza się do odzyskania przytomności umysłu – ostatecznie bywał już w miejscach, które tętniły magią tak samo jak ta chatka, i jakoś dawał sobie radę – a potem sięga po jedyny sposób, mogący odpędzić chłód, którym przenikają go wszystkie obecne w tym domu widma. Zbyt dobrze wie, że ten lodowaty dotyk magii na karku da się pokonać tylko w jeden sposób, na dłuższą metę może i kiepski, ale przynajmniej zapewni sobie odrobinę czasu, zanim atmosfera walącego się budynku pokona go do reszty. Wyciąga z kieszeni płaszcza butelkę z resztką ginu, wspaniałomyślnie sprezentowaną mu przez przygodnego towarzysza: alkoholu zostało zaledwie parę łyków, ale to wystarcza, żeby po ciele znów zaczęło krążyć przyjemne, rozgrzewające mrowienie. Childermass odrzuca pod ścianę pustą już butelkę. Przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, oddychając głęboko: tak, teraz wreszcie czuje, że żyje, omen śmierci odpłynął w niebyt. Przynajmniej chwilowo. Co oznacza, konstatuje Childermass w przypływie zdrowego rozsądku, że lepiej się pospieszyć, gdyby miał niedługo powrócić razem z kolejną falą magii. Do diabła, to prawdziwy cud, że w Faerie nie oszalałem do reszty. A może właśnie oszalałem i stąd to wszystko? Powinienem był przyjąć propozycję Strange'a, zgodzić się na wszystko, co chciał mi dać, nieważne, że chciałbym o wiele więcej. Zawsze chcę o wiele więcej. Eremita, tak? Szkoda, że nie Umiarkowanie, Childermass śmieje się bezgłośnie, potrząsając głową. Uzdrowienie czy wieczna samotność? Które z tych dwóch znaczeń miał na myśli ślepy wróżbita? Tak naprawdę sam nie mam pojęcia.

Potrząsa głową, próbując odpędzić natrętne myśli, i czujnie rozgląda się po wnętrzu, szukając jakiegokolwiek śladu obecności wróżbity. Na próżno: ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, rzeczywiście zniknął stąd dawno temu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wyraźną emanację magii i pewną ilość śmieci. Parter wydaje się ogołocony z jakichkolwiek sprzętów: jedynie pod ścianami walają się jakieś stare szmaty i stosy desek, które dawno temu mogły – choć wcale nie musiały – być tanimi meblami. Może ktoś po prostu przyciągnął je tu, żeby się rozgrzać, myśli Childermass, rozglądając się po niewielkiej izbie: na szarych z brudu ścianach widać ślady sadzy, nie wiadomo – od pożaru czy od prób jakiegoś bezdomnego, żeby rozpalić prowizoryczne palenisko. Tak czy inaczej, izba jest zdewastowana tak bardzo, że Childermass niemal od razu porzuca nadzieję na znalezienie w niej choćby najmniejszej wskazówki, która mogłaby mu powiedzieć coś na temat pustelnika; jeśli znajdowały się tu jakiekolwiek papierzyska, na pewno już dawno spłonęły w tym samym ogniu, który osmalił ściany szopy.

Drewniane schody skrzypią złowieszczo pod ciężarem każdego kroku, a wysłużona poręcz nie daje wystarczającego oparcia, ale Childermass nie zamierza zwracać uwagi na szczegóły. Nie czuje zresztą, że zostawiono mu zbyt wielki wybór: muszę go znaleźć, myśli gorączkowo, bo może tylko on potrafi mnie uchronić przed błądzeniem na ślepo w tym wszystkim. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto wyjąłby mi z głowy wspomnienia, i to nie może być Strange, na pewno nie; nowe wspomnienia mag buduje na bazie swoich własnych, a nasze historie są w jakimś stopniu nierozłączne, prawda, Jonathanie Strange? Nawet jeśli teraz się rozstaniemy, rozejdziemy w przeciwne strony, zbyt wiele czasu spędziliśmy ze sobą, zbyt intensywnie; twoje zaklęcie niewiele by zmieniło. Nie dałbyś rady napisać mi nowej historii bez ciebie.

Każdy krok wzbija w powietrze tumany kurzu i Childermass osłania nos rękawem: stęchlizna jest wszędzie, wdziera się do płuc, drażni oczy i usta. Wygląda na to, że nikt nie zaglądał tu od lat, nawet te śmieci pochodzą z jakichś dawnych, odległych czasów. Jeszcze chwila, a znajdę tu kolejne przejście do Faerie, myśli, wszystko, co złe, dzieje się właśnie w takich miejscach. Kto wie, może setki lat temu mieszkał tu któryś z ludzi Johna Uskglassa albo nawet on sam? Sądząc po wyglądzie budynku, to miejsce rzeczywiście pamięta jego czasy; jego przygodny towarzysz nad butelką ginu wcale nie musiał mylić się tak bardzo, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

A potem przejął je na własność, razem z całą tętniącą w nim magią, ten Cygan, nie, Irlandczyk – prawda, dlaczego wyobraziłem sobie, że był Cyganem? Ciemne włosy i podobieństwo do Jimmy'ego Dowsona, które pewnie zresztą sam sobie wmówiłem, nie wystarczą, żeby utożsamić tych dwóch ze sobą, a chyba właśnie to próbuję zrobić przez cały ten czas. Jimmy Dowson nie żyje, pamiętaj. Do diabła, mniejsza o Jimmy'ego Dowsona, przestań o nim myśleć i skup się wreszcie, Johnie Childermassie, Joan już dawno dałaby ci w skórę, gdyby mogła cię teraz zobaczyć, to najgorsze przeszukanie, jakie prowadziłeś w całym swoim cholernym życiu, a przeszukiwałeś już miejsca o wiele bardziej upiorne niż to! Dalejże, człowieku, zacznij od czegoś prostego. O, tu masz biurko, a w biurku szuflady. Do dzieła!

Szuflady wydają się zamknięte na klucz. Childermass zanurza rękę w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu wytrycha i krzywi się mimowolnie: oczywiście, to też zostało w Faerie, jak cała reszta. Do diabła! Walcząc ze zniechęceniem, pada na kolana i, pokonując obrzydzenie, metodycznie grzebie w stercie śmieci pod ścianą, żeby znaleźć coś, co przynajmniej prowizorycznie mogłoby zastąpić klucz. Na szczęście nie potrzebuje szukać zbyt długo: widocznie ktoś przed nim już próbował grzebać w meblach. Wytrych jest zardzewiały i powyginany, w niczym nie przypomina zadbanych narzędzi Childermassa, które zaginęły gdzieś w Faerie, ale wprawa jest w stanie nadrobić niedostatek sprzętu: zamek biurka szczęka przez chwilę, aż wreszcie ustępuje. 

Childermass czuje tak wielką ulgę, że niemal na oślep wsuwa rękę do szuflady, macając w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby skierować go w stronę pustelnika. Ale zanim zdąży znaleźć cokolwiek przydatnego, czuje rozdzierający ból w palcach i odruchowo cofa rękę. Nie zamyka szuflady i dlatego, kiedy z powrotem zerka w stronę biurka, zauważa jeszcze długi, bladoróżowy ogon, znikający pod stosem desek. Trafiła mi się przygoda z gryzoniem, do licha, myśli gniewnie i macha dłonią, żeby złagodzić ból. Palec piecze nieprzyjemnie i Childermass krzywi się mimowolnie, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kto i kiedy zamknął szufladę, że zamiast wysuszonego truchła zastał w niej żywego, nieco tylko rozdrażnionego gryzonia. Dziwne, stwierdza, wzruszając ramionami. Dziwne jak wszystko tutaj.

A potem klnie cicho i przytyka palec do warg, wysysając skaleczenie: szczury w takich miejscach potrafią roznosić najróżniejsze choroby, prycha, ale nie sądzę, żeby był mi pisany właśnie taki koniec, nie, to byłoby ironiczne, ale o wiele za proste. Żaden Wisielec nie kończy jako bezwolna ofiara epidemii, myśli z lekkim rozbawieniem, kręcąc głową. Sam nie wiem, czy powinienem ci właściwie wierzyć, irlandzki wróżbito, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ale skoro już tu jestem, wychodzi na to, że przejąłem się twoimi kartami o wiele bardziej niż powinienem.

Niech i tak będzie.

Jeszcze raz otwiera szufladę, tym razem ostrożniej, spodziewając się kolejnych szczurów: ale w środku znajduje tylko kartę, pokrytą zielonkawym nalotem. Odwraca ją ostrożnie i na chwilę zamiera w nim serce, bo choć karta wydaje się tak różna od jego własnych, podobna do tego, co zobaczył w namiocie wróżbity, tak naprawdę nie ulega wątpliwości, że postać, którą na niej widzi, to Eremita. Na dole karty ktoś dopisał kilka wyrazów drobnym, nieczytelnym pismem: Childermass ostrożnie wyciąga papier z szuflady, chcąc podnieść go do światła i przynajmniej spróbować rozszyfrować nieczytelne litery. Nie zdąża w nią zajrzeć: karta rozpada mu się w palcach, zielonkawy nalot wnika w okaleczoną skórę, barwiąc ledwo zaschnięte ugryzienie na równie zielony kolor.

– Co do diabła? – mruczy Childermass z niepokojem; nie podoba mu się ani ten kolor, ani – tym bardziej – fakt, że nie będzie już w stanie odczytać tego, co napisano na papierze. Odruchowo pociera rękę, próbując zetrzeć z niej przebarwienie. Gest nic nie daje, jakby zielonkawy nalot wżarł się w jego skórę raz na zawsze, jakby przepowiednia Ślepego Pata trzymała się go kurczowo, wskazując na to wszystko, co nieuniknione. Nie chcę, Childermass trze dłoń z całej siły, jakby był w stanie poradzić cokolwiek na zielony ślad na skórze, nie chcę widzieć twoich kart, nieistniejący wróżbito! Ty sam ich przecież nie widziałeś, więc dlaczego skazujesz na to innych?

Odpowiedź jest prosta, celna i trafia Childermassa z siłą dobrze wymierzonego ciosu.

Właśnie dlatego. 

Ale z drugiej strony wszystko, co mówił, miało w sobie pozory prawdopodobieństwa. Nawet jeśli to była wizja, którą wyśnił po zbyt dużej dawce opium, układ wydawał się oczywisty do zrozumienia: trudniej było zaakceptować to, co mówiły karty, ale sama wróżba miała w sobie wystarczająco dużo sensu, żeby musiał ją uznać za prawdziwą, nawet jeśli nieszczególnie pomyślną. Childermass z frustracją bębni pięściami w drewnianą podłogę, jakby oczekiwał, że sam dom udzieli mu odpowiedzi.

I rzeczywiście udziela. Odpowiada mu zwielokrotnionym echem, dobiegającym ze wszystkich narożników pomieszczenia jednocześnie: skrzypienie jest przeciągłe, jeżące włosy na karku. Magia, myśli Childermass odruchowo, to magia tych wszystkich, którzy umarli w pobliżu, wciąż żywa, wciąż namacalna. Wbija paznokcie w dłoń, żeby opanować strach, a myśli płyną jedna za drugą: nie, to nie zjawy, to nie upiory dawnych mieszkańców tego domu, nieważne, jak wiele magii mieli w sobie: to sklepienie budynku nie wytrzymuje, deski trzeszczą niebezpiecznie, sklepienie ugina się pod naporem deszczu. Trzeba uciekać, myśli Childermass, uciekać jak najdalej, ale wbrew sobie stoi jak zahipnotyzowany i patrzy na łamiące się belki, nogi uginają się w kolanach i nie odpowiadają na wezwanie rozsądku, jakby należały do kogoś innego. Zostanę tu, Childermass słyszy głos swojego ciała, zostanę tu, dopóki wszystko się nie zawali. Chcę zobaczyć, jak to się skończy. Nie mam już siły biec.

Aż nagle dobiega go krzyk, głośny i pełen przerażenia, krzyk, którego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w najśmielszych snach i dlatego nie wie, czy to jawa, czy może magia. Childermass, ktoś woła do niego głosem Jonathana Strange'a, Childermass, jesteś tam, do diabła? Uciekaj, musisz uciekać, byle szybko! Ta ruina zaraz cię zmiażdży! I Childermass, jak zwykle posłuszny temu głosowi, pędzi w stronę schodów, chwyta się poręczy, żeby tylko nie runąć z wysokości, i próbuje odzyskać równowagę, ale to na nic, na nic, podłoga kołysze się jak wzburzone morze, a gdzieś w okolicy sufitu huczą grzmoty łamiących się stropowych desek. Fala, wielka fala gruzu, śmieci i szmat pędzi w jego stronę, żeby go zatopić, a Childermass odruchowo nabiera powietrza w płuca, bo tylko w ten jeden sposób można wygrać z falami, zanurkować i wypłynąć, jeśli ma się odrobinę szczęścia. Ratuj mnie, Jonathanie Strange, ta myśl przebiega przez głowę Childermassa jak błyskawica i przez chwilę rzeczywiście wydaje mu się, że przed oczami miga mu ruda czupryna i szarozielone oczy.

Aż wreszcie nie ma już żadnych kolorów, tylko czerń.

*

Na początku czuć tylko zapach zbutwiałego drewna, nieprzyjemną, cuchnącą zgnilizną wilgoć, wdzierającą się w nozdrza z siłą, która niemal odbiera oddech. Dopiero potem dołączają kolejne, mniej intensywne wonie: krew i wymiociny, odpady z rynsztoka, deszczówka zmieszana z miejskim kurzem. A potem w tę kakofonię zapachów wdziera się kolejny, zupełnie inny: intensywna i dziwnie kojąca woń ludzkiego ciała, odrobina świeżego potu, wełna i wyprawiona skóra, coś na kształt nuty suszonych ziół. Znam ten zapach, myśli Childermass, rozpaczliwie chwytając się tej jedynej sensownej myśli, która kołacze się w jego obolałej głowie. Znam i zapach, i tego, kto go nosi.

– John.

Zbyt łatwy do rozpoznania głos rozwiewa resztkę wątpliwości. Childermass z wysiłkiem otwiera oczy, przez chwilę przyzwyczajając je do światła gazowej latarni, i wreszcie spogląda prosto w twarz temu, który prześladuje go nawet w snach: tak, nie pomylił się, oczywiście. To Strange klęczy przy nim, ostrożnie przytrzymując na kolanach jego głowę, i przykłada mu do warg naczynie z wodą. Childermass przełyka chciwie, głównie po to, żeby uniknąć wzroku maga i spróbować zebrać myśli, i nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego głowa pulsuje mu tępym bólem; prawda, pił ostatnio sporo, ale na pewno nie tyle, żeby czuł skutki alkoholu wypitego przez połowę mieszkańców Yorku. Łyk za łykiem, chłodna woda wypłukuje z ust smak wymiocin i żółci i pozwala przypomnieć sobie to, co zdarzyło się wcześniej: trzask łamiących się desek, jak na statku miażdżonym zbyt silną falą, podłoga usuwająca się spod nóg, stara szafa lecąca w jego stronę. Aż wreszcie ostry ból i ciemność przed oczami, ciemność, którą rozproszył dopiero dotyk włosów łaskoczących go po twarzy.

– Panie Strange – chrypi i unosi dłoń, żeby odsunąć z policzka kosmyk rudych włosów. – Już w porządku.

Ręce maga drżą konwulsyjnie, resztka wody z naczynia rozlewa się po twarzy Childermassa.

– W porządku? – wybucha Strange. – W porządku? Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak się czułem, kiedy na moich oczach ta cholerna szopa zwaliła ci się na głowę? Myślałem, że pogrzebało cię tam na dobre. – Oddycha głośno, próbując się uspokoić jak po zbyt dużym wysiłku, ale emocje wyraźnie go przerastają i nie jest w stanie opanować gniewu. – Po co ty tam w ogóle szedłeś, do diabła? Życie ci było niemiłe czy co?

Pytanie brzmi jak coś pośredniego między oskarżeniem a wybuchem frustracji, ale Childermass czuje, że jest w nim autentyczny niepokój, nawet jeśli Jonathan Strange nie potrafi wyrazić go w inny sposób. Może dlatego, zamiast znowu zapaść w ciemność, wbija paznokcie w dłoń: ból otrzeźwia go trochę i pozwala zachować przytomność, nawet mimo zawrotów głowy.

– Nie. Nie chciałem umierać. – Jeszcze nie, dopowiada w myśli, nie, dopóki nie znajdę tego, kogo powinienem znaleźć. – Nie zamierzam się wybierać na spotkanie śmierci, panie Strange, to było kiedyś i już nie wróci. Tym razem po prostu kogoś szukałem.

– W takim miejscu? To nie było zbyt mądre, John.

– I kto to mówi, panie Strange? – Na ustach Childermassa pojawia się słaby, zmęczony uśmiech. – Mam zacząć panu wypominać wszystkie rzeczy, których pan nie przemyślał przed zrobieniem? Nie skończylibyśmy i za trzy dni.

– No dobrze. – Strange przysiada na piętach i patrzy na towarzysza ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Ustalmy fakty. Ty kogoś szukałeś, podejrzewam, że nie chodziło o mnie. W porządku. Ale ja w tym czasie szukałem właśnie ciebie, John.

Childermass krzywi się lekko i ostrożnie unosi głowę z kolan maga.

– Mógł pan po prostu iść za mną. Od początku. Wtedy nie musiałby mnie pan szukać.

Odsuwa się od towarzysza i opiera plecy o ścianę budynku. Muszę mu spojrzeć prosto w twarz, teraz, natychmiast, myśli niespokojnie, i usłyszeć, co odpowie: od tego zależy wszystko. Ale Strange milczy, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem wypisanym głęboko w szarozielonych oczach. Nie ma w zwyczaju przepraszać, Childermass wie o tym doskonale, i nawet teraz ma świadomość, że jego mała prowokacja nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmusić maga do przyznania się do błędu; wystarczą mu drobne iskierki, tańczące w oczach towarzysza, jak pojedyncze odpryski magii, jak płomienie zamknięte za szkłem latarni. Jak kropla zieleni na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki.

– Przecież nie tego chciałeś – mówi wreszcie cicho mag i Childermass mięknie odrobinę; to brzmi bardzo jak przeprosiny w wydaniu Jonathana Strange'a, wystarczająco, żeby choć trochę złagodzić gorycz wszystkiego, co zdarzyło się przedtem. Ale tak naprawdę czuje, że nie ma powrotu do tego, co było kiedyś, jeszcze przed Faerie: może to te krainy zmieniają ludzi, myśli, ludzi i ich języki, a słowa, chociaż wydają się dobrze znajome, znaczą coś zupełnie innego niż wcześniej.

– Wychodzi na to, że dalej się nie rozumiemy, panie Strange. – Pochyla głowę, ciemne kosmyki włosów wpadają mu do oczu. – To zabawne jak na dwóch ludzi, którzy wiedzą o sobie aż tyle.

– Może tak to już jest. – Spojrzenie maga odruchowo kieruje się w stronę linii horyzontu, gdzie we mgle majaczą ledwo widoczne zarysy statków, i Childermass wstrząsa się lekko. Dałbym pensa za twoje myśli, Jonathanie Strange, ha, może nawet o wiele więcej, gdybym tylko miał czym zapłacić, żeby zobaczyć naszą przyszłość. Myśli pan teraz o pani Strange i jej kapitanie czy o katastrofie Betty Jane, bez której nie byłbym teraz tym, kim jestem? A zresztą, jakie to ma właściwie znaczenie? Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby podnieść się z ziemi, panie Strange, nawet jeśli nie jestem pewien, jak długo będę w stanie ustać bez niczyjej pomocy.

– Może. – Głos Childermassa brzmi ochryple, a w głowie wiruje, ale wysiłkiem woli udaje mu się utrzymać równowagę. – Zresztą to chyba teraz najmniej ważne. Powinniśmy się zbierać, jeśli nie zamierzamy spać w rynsztoku. Nie, nie chcę pana pomocy, nic mi nie będzie. Zostanę tylko z panem do rana, dobrze? Da mi pan tyle czasu? 

Strange nie odpowiada, wciąż wpatruje się w horyzont z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, i Childermass patrzy na niego uważnie. 

– Dobrze? – powtarza z naciskiem.

– Nie! – Twarz maga wykrzywia się nagle, a głos brzmi niemal tak samo ochryple jak Childermassa i służący wzdraga się, jakby właśnie uderzono go w twarz: dokładnie taki byłeś, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Faerie, Jonathanie Strange, i to jest ta twoja część, której boję się najbardziej. Och, nie chodzi o fizyczny ból, rzuć się na mnie, przewróć w błoto albo kopnij w brzuch, cokolwiek mi zrobisz, przeżyłem już o wiele więcej, czy to w Yorku, czy na pokładzie Betty Jane; ale to słowa, słowami można zrobić wszystko, każde z nich jest jak zaklęcie, czyż nie?

– Rozumiem – odpowiada głucho. – Powodzenia, panie Strange.

Ale nie rusza się z miejsca. Ciało ostatecznie odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, a zawroty głowy przybierają na sile, zupełnie jakby wypił zbyt dużo alkoholu: w takiej sytuacji nie da się zachować godności, nieważne, jak bardzo tego potrzeba. Zaraz padnę przed nim na kolana, myśli z przerażeniem, i to będzie dokładnie to, czego nie powinienem robić; nie powinien zapamiętać mnie w ten sposób, skoro to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzimy. 

A potem coś nieoczekiwanie podtrzymuje jego ramię, chroniąc przed upadkiem w błoto, i służący otwiera oczy: mdłości na chwilę ustępują, Strange potrafi być o wiele lepszym oparciem, niż wydawało się im obu, nawet jeśli to tylko chwilowe.

– Do diabła, to nie tak, Childermass. Wcale nie tak. Znowu wszystko poplątałeś. – Mag przełyka ślinę i krzywi się, jakby każde kolejne słowo miało w sobie gorzkawy posmak najtańszego ginu. – Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś odchodził. Nie sądziłem tylko, że należy o tym mówić.

– Och, to akurat oczywiste – rzuca Childermass sarkastycznie i z wysiłkiem wzrusza ramionami. – Nigdy nie chce pan mówić tego, co akurat mogłoby być najbardziej potrzebne, więc nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, dla którego teraz miałoby być inaczej.

– John! – Strange podnosi głos, a jego policzki purpurowieją z gniewu, ale Childermass mruży oczy i, choć wciąż ma problemy z ustaniem na nogach, wyzywającym gestem splata ramiona, jakby próbował odgrodzić się od maga.

– Szczerość za szczerość, panie Strange, sam pan tego chciał. Śmiało, o czym jeszcze mi pan nie powiedział?

– Twój woreczek rozpadł się tam po drugiej stronie, John. – Strange przygryza wargę, popatrując na niego z ukosa, słowa wychodzą z jego ust powoli, jakby niechętnie. – Wcale go nie wyrzuciłem. Może mnie uratował, a może nie, nie mam pojęcia. Wolałem, żebyś nie wiedział.

Rozkłada ręce nieco bezradnie, w pokojowym geście, i niepewnie zerka na służącego, ale Childermass cofa się o krok i chowa dłonie za plecami; lepiej, żeby mag nie zauważył, że wbija paznokcie w dłonie. Też mam swoje sekrety, Jonathanie Strange, chociaż o tym ostatnim zapewne wiesz już doskonale. Ale zachowuję je dla siebie po to, żeby ci nie szkodzić, chociaż, do diabła, nie mam już tak naprawdę siły na te wszystkie gierki między nami.

– Bo myślał pan, że będzie lepiej, kiedy uznam, że już go pan nie chciał? – pyta z nieoczekiwanym zmęczeniem, nad którym nie jest w stanie zapanować. – Że jeśli nie przyzna się pan do słabości, będzie pan bardziej niezależny?

– Ja... – Strange waha się przez chwilę i nagle gniewnym ruchem chwyta Childermassa za ramiona, jakby miał zamiar nim potrząsnąć. – Do diabła, nie wiem, co myślałem! Tak wyszło i już. Dlaczego musisz zawsze wszystko komplikować, John? Po prostu przyjmij rzeczy takie, jakimi są, i wyjdzie nam to na zdrowie.

Childermass tym razem nie stawia oporu, nie odsuwa się ani nie próbuje wyrwać, jakby zamierzał pozwolić magowi na wszystko, ale Strange nie wykorzystuje swojej przewagi: trzyma tylko towarzysza za ramiona, z całej siły zaciska palce na ciemnej tkaninie jego płaszcza, jakby od tego zależało życie ich obu, i nie pozwala mu się poruszyć, nie pozwala mu odejść. Czas niemal zatrzymuje się na chwilę; jedyne, co świadczy o jego upływie, to urywany oddech Childermassa i coraz gęściej uderzające w nich krople deszczu. Deszcz będzie bramą, przez którą przejdę, przypomina sobie służący słowa wypowiedziane zapijaczonym, szorstkim od śmiechu i szaleństwa głosem i bezwolnie pochyla głowę na ramię Strange'a; przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że spośród dźwięku bębniących o bruk kropli dobiega go śmiech Vinculusa.

– Wyjedźmy stąd – mówi Strange gwałtownie, wilgotne włosy zwijają się wokół zarumienionych z podniecenia policzków, w szarozielonych oczach czai się ogień: jest w nich jeszcze widmo Faerie, ale i dawny entuzjazm, towarzyszący jego najbardziej szaleńczym planom. – Teraz, natychmiast. Choćby i na drugi koniec świata. Nic nas tu już nie trzyma, John, sama Anglia otwiera przed nami drzwi.

– Raczej daje nam kopniaka na rozpęd, żebyśmy wreszcie dali jej spokój – mruczy Childermass i delikatnie uwalnia się z uścisku Strange'a. Ramiona pozbawione dotyku marzną w jednej chwili, jakby wyłącznie towarzystwo maga było w stanie uchronić je przed zimnem, i służącym wstrząsa nagły dreszcz. Najchętniej znów usiadłby na rozmiękłej ziemi, przytulił się plecami do ściany i po prostu czekał z zamkniętymi oczami, aż wydarzy się coś – cokolwiek – co rozwiąże całą sytuację, ale Strange wyciąga do niego rękę, domagając się odpowiedzi.

– Więc? – odzywa się, patrząc na niego nagląco.

Przyjmij rzeczy takie, jakimi są, wzdycha Childermass: ot, filozofia szczęścia według Jonathana Strange'a. Łatwo powiedzieć, jeśli to pan dyktuje tu warunki, a jedyne, co pozostało mnie, to dostosować się do nich albo znowu odejść. Tak naprawdę nie ma dobrego rozwiązania. Gdzieś i kiedyś może mógłbym być szczęśliwy, gdyby udało mi się znaleźć to, czego szukam; nie teraz i nie na twoich warunkach, Jonathanie Strange, ale to tak naprawdę jedyne, co jeszcze mam. Skaliste podłoże, a nie żyzna ziemia, chociaż ponoć rośliny potrafią rosnąć i na takiej, tak mówił Davey, kiedy przekopywał ogrody Hurtfew, czasem nie potrzeba wody i korzeni, niech pan tylko spojrzy, panie Childermassie, to zdumiewające! Ten krzak tak pięknie kwitnie, że nikt by nie uwierzył, że praktycznie nie ma skąd czerpać wody. Przyroda jest mądra, potrafi zachowywać pozory życia nawet w najbardziej niegościnnych warunkach, to może trwać miesiącami, jeśli nie latami. Może to tylko przedłużanie agonii, myśli Childermass, przykładając dłoń do czoła, a może całe nasze życie nie jest tak naprawdę niczym więcej niż tylko odwlekaniem momentu, w którym uschniemy do reszty. Dlatego trzeba porzucić marzenia o tym, żeby było dobrze, i złapać się tego, co istnieje; to tylko namiastka życia, ale więcej nigdy nie dostanę, zbyt wiele rzeczy przepadło już na zawsze.

– Niech będzie – odpowiada zachrypniętym głosem, żegnając się w myślach ze wszystkim, co pamiętał i tym, co może tylko wyśnił, z troską Toma Burnleya i łagodnym uporem Jimmy'ego Dowsona, z gorączkowymi wyznaniami Dana Healy'ego i z czułością Czarnej Joan. I z tym Strange'em pełnym opium i magii, który na zbutwiałej podłodze strychu oddawał mu całego siebie, bez żadnych oporów i barier, sięgając tak głęboko, jak nigdy przedtem i nigdy potem; nie, tego ostatniego oszczędziłbym panu, gdybym tylko mógł, panie Strange, wyprułbym z siebie każdą żyłę, aż do ostatniej kropli krwi, żeby nigdy się nie wydarzyło, nawet jeśli to wspomnienie bliskości jest jedynym, co jeszcze trzyma mnie z dala od ostatecznego zadyndania na tym przeklętym drzewie gdzieś na rubieżach Faerie.

Dłoń Strange'a w cienkiej skórkowej rękawiczce jest dziwnie obca, chłodna i sucha mimo ulewy, i w niczym nie przypomina spoconej dłoni rozpalonego gorączką opiumisty. Childermass chwyta ją tak desperacko, jakby próbował uchwycić się ostatniej nici, która łączy go z przeszłością, i nie wie już, czy wilgoć na twarzy to deszcz, stary, dobry angielski deszcz, żegnający ich na progu nowego życia, czy może coś zupełnie innego.


End file.
